END Pandora
by Racquel52
Summary: Bagaimana seandainya Harry telah mengetahui semua trik bodoh sang greatest Orde of The Phoenix tersebut? Cukup! Harry lelah. Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry Drarry Dark but not evil WARN : BOY'S LOVE DON'T YOU DARE TO FLAME! Stori pertama di fandom Harpot.
1. Prologue

**Pandora**

 **A Drarry Fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Pandora belong to Racquel**

 **BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil**

 **Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry**

 **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **slight Luna Lovegood x OC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

 **Enjoying :)**

.

 **Prologue**

 _Tubuh kecil itu bergetar pelan, tangannya menutup bibirnya. Mencegah isak tangis keluar bebas. Liquid bening meluncur indah dari sepasang mata emeraldnya._

 _/"Selamat datang dikediamanku, Harry Potter." Mata itu menatap kosong, sebuah buku lusuh tercengkram erat ditangannya./_

 _Mata itu tidak henti membaca bait demi baik, kata demi kata yang tertuang di buku yang dipegangnya. Semakin lama, hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit._

 _/"Jadi, bagaimana Harry?" Harry menunduk menatap sebuah buku lusuh digenggamannya. Wajahnya terlihat kosong namun pikirannya berkecamuk./_

 _Tubuh itu merosot jatuh. Terduduk dilantai berdebu. Bibir itu digigit kuat menahan isak._

 _/"Aku memilih Castelo, Dad." Sosok itu menyeringai kecil. Dengan santai ia menumpukan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya./_

 _Sebuah pertanyaan besar memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa ia tega melakukan hal ini?_

 _/Iris biru cerah ceria itu memerangkapnya. Rambut blonde kusam panjang bergelombang, mata yang terlihat sayu, senyumnya terlihat sendu. Terusan selutut berwarna putih memeluk tubuhnya./_

 _Orang itu akan membayarnya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan. Ia harus menebus dosanya bagaimanapun juga._

 _/"Lihatlah kedepan, dia milikmu bukan?" Sepasang mata abu-abu itu akhirnya menoleh. Memerangkap sepasang emerald dalam jeratan tak berdasar./_

 _Hatinya hancur, luluh lantak tak tersisa. Kesalahan fatal._

 _/Senyum -seringai- nya membuat dirinya tergidik akan gairah. Namun ego terlalu tinggi untuk terlihat lemah./_

 _Emerald itu berkilat benci. Dendam melanda. Tangannya mencengkram erat sebuah buku lusuh didada. Samar terlihat sebuah tulisan. Diary of Lily Evans._

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1 (10-07 22:19:16)

Harry memandang kosong rumah didepannya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Melangkah mundur kedalam kegelapan. Sebuah tangan seseorang terbentang dibalik tubuhnya, menunggunya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan. Begitu punggung kecil itu menyentuh jemari, seseorang itu menyeringai. Dalam sekejab, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **Pandora**

 **A Drarry Fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Pandora belong to Racquel**

 **BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil**

 **Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry**

 **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **slight Luna Lovegood x OC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

 **Enjoying :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Selamat datang dikediamanku, Harry Potter." Harry mendongakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk, menatap seorang lelaki tampan berkisar umur 30-an yang duduk di sofa _single_ berwarna _maroon_ dekat perapian. Matanya menatap kosong, sebuah buku lusuh tercengkram erat ditangan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Harry lemah. Sosok didepannya sedijit mengerenyit. Datar dan hampa, sungguh tidak sesuai dengan apa yang didengar.

"Namaku Evan Rosier. Kemarilah _son,_ aku ingin memberimu sebuah tawaran. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, mr. Archiles." Sosok dibelakang Harry mengangguk sekilas sebelum menghilang. Harry bergedik sesaat, walau ia sudah tau tetap saja ia takut. Menatap kedepan kemudian meneguk ludah, Harry melangkah ragu menuju Evan. Segera setelah Harry duduk nyaman diatas sofa panjang, mereka memulai perbincangan.

o[Drarry:

"Bagaimana Arlo?" Tanya sebuah suara semerdu lonceng dari lantai atas. Arlo mendongakkan kepala, menatap seseorang yang terlihat sama dengannya namun berbeda gender dari lantai dua.

"Well, kondisi yang tidak bagus."

"Suram dan gelap, eh?" Arlo mengedikkan bahu acuh. Melambaikan tangannya malas, sebuah perkamen yang diikat pita merah meluncur keatas meja.

"Ciphy."

Tar..

"Ciphy menghadap, sir. Ada yang bisa Ciphy lakukan?"

"Tentu. Antarkan perkamen ini kepada mr.Rosier." Peri rumah tersebut mengambil perkamen yang berada diatas meja dengan hati-hati. Tak lama peri rumah itu segera pergi meninggalkan suara tar kecil.

"Menurutmu 'dia' akan menerimanya?"

"Hanya Merlin yang tau." Arlo mendengus remeh mendengar jawaban kembarannya tersebut.

Suara tar kecil menjadi akhir perbincangan antara Evan dan Harry. Mata Harry membola saat melihat sosok makhluk dengan rambut pirang panjang, memakai terusan hijau lumut dan lambang pohon mati yang tersemat di dada kiri makhluk itu.

'Apa itu?' Batin Harry ngeri.

"Selamat malam mr.Rosier. Ciphy mengantarkan pesan dari mr.Archiles, sir." Evan mengambil perkamen yang diberikan Ciphy kemudian membiarkan peri rumah itu pergi. Meletakkan perkamen keatas meja, ia menautkan jemari diatas pangkuannya. Harry kembali tergedik. Masih belum terbiasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana Harry?" Harry menunduk, menatap sebuah buku lusuh digenggamannya dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat kosong namun pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Saya.. Saya setuju sir." Evan tersenyum lega. Tubuhnya disenderkan ke sandaran sofa. Menjentikkan jari, gulungan perkamen terbuka lebar. Sedikit banyak Harry kagum dengan tulisan-tulisan rumit khas _Rumania_ dan gambar diagram khas _Romawi_ _Kuno_ ditengah-tengah perkamen.

"Nah, tinggal memanggil Williamson, maka kita bisa melaksanakan ritual."

"Saya disini _milord."_ Ucap sebuah suara.

"Bagus. Kemari Harry, mendekatlah. Kita akan lakukan ritualnya." Harry meremat buku luauh itu sebentar kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Ritual itu memakan waktu sejam sebelum akhirnya Harry Potter resmi menjadi putra tunggal dan pewaris dari Evan Rosier. Harry Potter telah lahir kembali dengan nama Daniel Rosier.

o[Drarry]

Suara guntur yang saling bersautan, membuat Narcissa Malfoy mengusap lengannya ngeri. Ia menunduk saat merasakan tarikan pada ujung gaun tidurnya.

" _Yes son?"_ Draconis Malfoy berkedip sekali kemudian menggeleng sembari mengembangkan senyuman. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat kilat petir dari jendela mansion.

'Aku tau, itu kau.' Batin Draco, entah apa maksudnya.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Bleh, akhirnya chap satu. Terlalu cepet ga sih alurnya? Ini sudah saya tulis lima chapter, dan ya.. tiap di publish pasti bakal dirombak lagi kata-katanya wehehe.. /nyengir**

 **Kalo chap awal-awal emang pendek, jadi.. mohon dimaklumin /bow**

 **Btw, thanks ya yg udah koment /kecup manja ***

 **Oh iya, cerita ra yang lain bakal dirombak satu-satu. Mungkin bakal dari Mine, pinginnya sih dari Halfway. Tapiiiiii itu alurnya agak syulit sih, jadi ya.. Itu bakal nganggur dulu deh haha**

 **Vote n comment pliss :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Mata emerald itu memandang dingin dua buah surat dihadapannya. Sekelebat ingatan berseliweran, membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Tidak suka.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku mau masuk ke Hogwarts kan, dad?" Tanya Daniel dingin. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin membakar habis surat resmi Hogwarts tersebut. "Aku pilih Castelobruxo." Lanjutnya angkuh.

Evan menyeringai, dengan santai ia menumpukan kaki kanan ke kaki kirinya.

"Bagaimana jika begini. Dad beri waktu dua tahun untukmu menyelesaikan studi di Caste. Kemudian pada tahun ketiga, kau akan melanjutkan di Hogwarts." Evan mengangkat tangannya saat melihat kilatan protes dikedua mata putranya.

"Lagipula kau bisa mengambil research setahun penuh bukan?" Wajah manis Daniel mengkerut sebal. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Ayolah. Lagipula, bukankah menyenangkan bermain-main sedikit." Daniel memutar nata bosan melihat seringai keji dari ayahnya tersebut. Menimang sedikit dengan sangat enggan Daniel mengangguk setuju.

'Sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.' Batin Daniel.

 **.**

 **Pandora**

 **.**

 **A Drarry Fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Pandora belong to Racquel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil**

 **.**

 **Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry**

 **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **slight Luna Lovegood x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoying :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Well, kau akan memasuki Hogwarts pada tahun ketiga begitu?" Daniel mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia sibuk bermain dengan seekor boa albino didekat perapian.

"Bukankah kalian berdua juga akan bersekolah didua tempat?" Tanya Daniel

"Yah. Arlo di Dumstrang dan aku di Ilvermorny setiap musim panas. Artinya kita hanya akan bertemu saat musim dingin." Ucap Ivory acuh. Sekedar penjelasan, mereka kini sedang berada di salah satu mansion Archilles di Swiss.

"Dimana Arlo?"

"Biarkan dia. Paling-paling sedang berburu atau apalah." Ivory mengibaskan tangan acuh. Daniel terkekeh pelan mendengar nada datar dari kembaran biang kerok tersebut.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Mother Kirke akan datang sebentar lagi." Daniel mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Menjenguk anak tercinta." Cibir Ivory dengan nada ingin muntah.

BRAKK

"DANIEL!" Geraman tidak suka meluncur ringan dari bibir tipis Ivory, mendengus tidak suka saat melihat salah satu legenda Yunani itu melenggang masuk.

"Hai Kirke."

( •ω• ) Drarry ( •ω• )

Tanpa terasa, satu September telah tiba. Dibelakang manor Rosier berkumpul sang kembar Archilles, Kirke serta keluarga kecil Rosier. Tepatnya didepan sebuah danau besar. Castelobruxo adalah sekolah sihir yang berada di tengah hutan lebat, untuk jalan menuju sekolah tersebut harus melalui alam. Hutan maupun danau yang tertutup pohon besar.

Seminggu sebelumnya, wakil kepala sekolah Castelobruxo, Ms. Goldstein telah datang untuk mengurus akses menuju Castelo. Sebuah pohon besar ditepi danau menjadi pilihan.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, bagian tengah pohon tersebut terbuka membentuk portal. Menampilkan gambaran sebuah undakan berbatu setengah hancur yang tertutup lumut. Jelas itu sebuah ward tingkat tinggi. Daniel segera berpisah kepada ayah dan ibu baptisnya. Kembar Archilles juga ikut menyumbang nasihat penuh seringai yang membuat Daniel memutar emeraldnya malas.

Suara elang menjadi tanda mereka harus berpisah. Dengan senyum singkat terakhir, Daniel segera memasuki portal.

"Draco? Son? Are you okay?" Draco tersentak pelan. Ditolehkan kepala pirangnya, terlukis raut cemas tak kentara diwajah cantik ibunya.

"Nothing mom. Hanya berpikir sedikit." Jawab Draco pelan, senyum lembut ditampilkan untuk meyakinkan sang ibu, ia baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah. Cepat masuk sana, kereta segera berangkat. _Good luck son."_ Draco mengangguk. Setelah memeluk ayah dan ibunya, Draco segera memasuki kereta yang akan membawanya ke Hogwarts. Kepala pirangnya menoleh kanan dan kiri. Segera auranya terasa suram. 'Ia tidak ada disini.' Batinnya sedih, sedetik kemudian ia mengerenyit. Ia menunggu siapa?

Peluit kereta tertiup keras, tanda kereta akan segera berangkat. Dengan malas Draco melewati kerumunan murid Hogwarts yang masih sibuk bersenda gurau didepan kompertemen dibanding memasukinya.

Brukk

"Aw.. Oh, maafkan aku." Draco menghentikan laju langkahnya saat seorang gadis keluar tiba-tiba dari sebuah kompertemen. Dalam diam Draco mengamati gadis didepannya.

Iris biru cerah dengan mata sayu, rambut pirang kusam panjang bergelombang, senyum sendu, auranya meneriakkan kesenduan mendalam dan cerah ceria bersamaan, serta terusan putih berenda tanpa alas kaki. Bagaimana ya, Draco melihatnya sedikit... Unik.

"Um.. Hello?" Gadis didepannya memiringkan wajah bingung. Mengerjap sekali, Draco berdehem pelan.

"Ah ya. Perkenalkan, Draco Malfoy. Namamu?" Draco mengulurkan tangan angkuh.

Brakk!

"Luna!" Luna dan Draco berjengit lalu menoleh. Dari kompertemen tempat Luna keluar terlihat seorang gadis dengan berambut perak dan bermata ungu berdiri angkuh. Bisik-bisik berseliweran seiring langkah kaki gadis itu. Draco melihat beberapa anak dengan lambang Ravenclaw. Sepertinya ini wilayah Ravenclaw.

"Ah, _i'm so sorry Draco._ Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kupanggil begitu. Sampai bertemu lagi." Tanpa sempat dicegah Luna segera berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi bersama gadis berambut perak tadi.

"Oh, garis tanganmu bagus Draco." Draco yang awalnya ingin mengumpat karena diabaikan mendadak terdiam. Ia melihat kearah Luna dan tangannya bergantian. Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Hah?" Belum sempat dirinya selesai berpikir, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh seseorang. Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak didahinya.

"Blaise! Berhenti menarik tanganku!!"

( •ω• ) Drarry ( •ω• )

"Sudah dapat yang kau perlukan?" Luna tersenyum simpul. Tangannya memegang erat sebuah botol kecil.

"Um, aku akan menemuimu lagi tahun depan. Para Trugle disampingmu ikut bersorak." Mereka berdua terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah. Aku pergi dulu, kereta akan segera berangkat. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku pada mr. Lovegood." Luna mengangguk ceria. Tangannya melambai riang begitu pintu kereta tertutup rapat dan kereta melaju pergi. Matanya berbinar senang.

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu dua tahun berlalu.'

( •ω• ) Drarry ( •ω• )

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **End of chapter 2** **.** **Gomen lama #bow** **u know lah, sekarang lagi booming novel China di watty. Atau Ra yang kurang apdet? Begitu Ra nongol lagi, banyak banget tawaran translate masuk \\\\\ Ra sibuk bagi waktu.** **Arigatou yang nungguin ini ff #bow** **RnR please~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pandora**

 **A Drarry Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Pandora belong to Racquel**

 **.**

 **BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil**

 **Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry**

 **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **slight Luna Lovegood x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoying :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Dua tahun kemudian, tepat saat libur panjang musim panas Daniel akhirnya kembali. Evan menunggu dengan tidak sabar didepan pintu. Dibelakangnya Arlo menguap bosan dengan tingkah laku kepala keluarga Rosier tersebut. Jalan dari kiri ke kanan, putar balik, dari kanan kekiri, berhenti, melongoj ke arah danau, kemudian kembali menyetrika jalan. Suara gesekan antar batang mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Portal telah dibuka.

"Seharusnya kau menungguku didalam _dad._ Musim panas disini terlalu terik." Evan menampilkan senyum kecil nan bangga melihat sosok putra tunggalnya yang terlihat semakin menawan dan beraura kuat setelah dua tahun tak berjumpa.

"Welcome home _son."_ Daniel terkekeh kecil, ia balas melambai saat melihat Arlo menyapa dengan gerakan tangan. Segera dihampiri Evan dengan perasaan rindu, kemudian memeluknya erat.

" _miss you dad._ " Evan balas memeluk erat tubuh mungil Daniel. Dua tahun tak bertemu, perubahan dalam diri Daniel sangat indah. Mata hijau cemerlang tanpa kacamata, wajah yang semakin manis menawan, kulit yang sedikit berubah kecoklatan, dan tentu saja lupakan soal tinggi yang tidak berubah itu.

Kelereng abu-abu itu bergulir malas. Blaise dan Theo sudah lebih dulu pergi, menyisakan dirinya yang sibuk mencari keberadaan orang tuanya di stasiun.

Puk..

"Hai Draco." Draco menoleh kekiri, mendapati Luna yang melempar senyum sendu kearahnya. Draco balas mengangguk kecil.

"Hello juga Luna. Menunggu jemputan?" Sebetulnya ini seperti bukan dirinya yang mau berbasa-basi. Namun beda cerita untuk gadis ini, karena Draco telah mengenalnya sejak sebelum gadis itu masuk Hogwarts.

"Tidak. Hanya menunggu Ivory." Jawab Luna ceria.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco saat mendapati Luna menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dengan rona merah muda dipipinya.

"Katakan saja, akan kudengarkan." Bagaimana Draco menjelaskan ya, gadis ini unik. Walau terkadang ucapannya tidak jelas, Draco merasa nyaman. Seperti punya adik perempuan.

"Para _Wirkles_ menari-nari dibalik punggungmu Draco. Apel merah siap diberikan. Ujung benang merah akan menemukan pemiliknya."

"Err.. Dan artinya?"

"Oh, kau akan tau setelah nelewati malam ini." Apa Draco bilang, Luna itu unik. Apa maksud perkataannya coba, Draco bingung sendiri. Jadi un-malfoy-ish kan.

"Luna." Luna menolehkan kepalanya, dibelakangnya sudah ada Ivory tengah berdiri tegak menatap mereka.

"Ms.Archilles." Draco menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kepada lady dari Ravenclaw tersebut.

"Halo untukmu juga mr.Malfoy. Jika tidak keberatan, Luna akan saya bawa pulang." Ucap Ivory dingin, tangannya telah merangkul pinggang Luna posesif.

"Tentu ms.Archilles. Silahkan. Happy holiday, untukmu juga Luna." Dengan itu Ivory membawa Luna pergi dari hadapan pewaris Malfoy tersebut, setelah sebelumnya Luna melambai ceria kearah Draco.

Draco masih memandang mereka berdua sebelum tersentak kecil. Menolehkan kepala, Draco menampilkan senyum lembut.

" _Sorry son, mom_ terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa _mom._ Ayo, sebelum matahari semakin tinggi." Draco menggandeng lengan ibunya lembut kemudian mengajaknya pergi dari stasiun yang masih padat siswa Hogwarts tersebut.

( •ω• ) **Drarry** ( •ω• )

 **Rosier Manor, France**

"Heritage?"

"Yeah. Untuk mengetahui jenis _magical creature_ mu" Jawab Arlo.

"Apa kau juga mempunyai _magical creature?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang _Kolkhis._ Ivory seorang _Momuna._ Warisan _creature blood_ umumnya terjadi pada umur tiga belas hingga lima belas tahun. Karena wangi _pheromon_ -mu samar sudah tercium, artinya waktumu untuk mendapatkan _heritage_ sudah dekat. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Jelas Arlo santai. Dahi Daniel berkerut halus, otaknya berpikir keras. Sepertinya ia _familiar_ dengan kata _heritage_. Dimana ya? Kelereng hijau itu melirik sekilas pada halaman buku tua yang menjelaskan tentang _blood creature_. Tentu saja! Diary mom Lily.

Daniel segera melambaikan tangannya malas. Sebuah buku lusuh segera terbang turun dari lantai dua menuju arahnya. Jemari lentik itu sibuk membolak balik halaman, menggali ingatan akan perkataan ibunya tentang warisan darah.

 _Diary, 07 July_

 _Oh merlin, aku tidak percaya ini. Rasa sakit semalam adalah karena warisan darahku? Dan ternyata selama ini aku hanyalah anak angkat keluarga Evan. Gosh! Terlebih lagi aku adalah seorang Nymph. Garis keturunan nymph terakhir dalam 500 tahun terakhir._

Daniel mengusap tulisan itu hati-hati. Penjelasan selanjutnya hanyalah arti dari seorang nymph. Untuk sesaat ruangan itu hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan tirai putih yang tertiup angin.

"Dad, artinya aku bukan _pure_ penyihir?" Tanya Daniel kepada Evan yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka ditemani secangkir _italiano coffe_ yang hangat.

"Ya. Kurasa karena waktu warisan darahmu sudah dekat, tidak masalah _dad_ ceritakan. James Potter adalah keturunan _dark elf_ jenis _shadow elves_ dan ibumu Lily Potter sendiri adalah seorang _nymph._ Dan itu bisa dilihat nanti, kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka atau malah merupakan campuran dari keduanya." Jelas Evan pelan.

"Ditambah kau telah melakukan _blood adaption_ denganku, artinya kau ada peluang untuk mengikuti warisan darahku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh. Dan apakah jenis _creature_ mu _uncle?_ " Tanya Arlo penasaran, diangguki oleh Daniel. Evan menampilkan seringai angkuh kepada mereka berdua sembari menyilangkan kaki.

"Aku masih keturunan dari Angels _, son._ Salah satu dari _seven virtues yaitu **pride.**_ " kekeh Evan. Seringainya semakin lebar tak kala melihat tampang idiot dari arlo dan wajah melongo dari putranya.

"Mustahil."

"Kau meragukanku bocah?" Tanya Evan tajam, matanya memandang ponakan angkatnya dengan sinis.

"Bukankah _virtues_ telah musnah dalam perang melawan _powers?_ Bahkan bangsa _Seraphim_ dan _Archangel_ tidak pernah lagi terdengar kabar setelah dua ribu tahun berlalu. Tidak jelas apakah mereka kembali ke surga atau ikut musnah. _Merlin_ , bahkan jaman _merlin_ sekalipun hanya terdengar bangsa _creature_ dan dewa dewi." Ucap Arlo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tunggu. Maksudnya?" Tanya Daniel heran, cukup pusing akan penjelasan -baca : kehisterisan- Arlo.

"Kau tidak tau? _Virtues_ dan _Powers_ adalah malaikat tingkat empat penguasa sifat. _Angel_ memiliki _hierarchy_ nya sendiri. Pertama _Seraphim,_ kedua _Cherubim_. Dia adalah pengawal surga. Ketiga _Thrones, Dominion,_ dan _Principalities._ Keempat, _Vitues and Powers._ Kelima adalah _Archangel,_ dan terakhir adalah _angel_. _Virtues_ yang iri akan kebajikan para _powers_ memutuskan untuk berperang, menantang siapa yang paling tangguh. Dengan _Pride_ dalang utama. Sebagai anggota tertinggi dari para _angels_ , _Seraphim_ turun tangan untuk menghentikan _virtues_ , dibantu oleh para _Archangel_. Itu termasuk perang antar malaikat terdasyat kedua setelah perang antara malaikat dan sang _fallen angel, Lucifer._ "

"Akibat perang itu, _Seraphim_ semakin sedikit, hanya tertinggal _Dominion_ dan beberapa anggota _Archangel._ Sedangkan _angel_ memilih bersembunyi. Para _Angelic_ itu tidak pernah lagi terdengar kabarnya hingga dua ribu tahun berlalu. Dan dihadapanku sekarang adalah salah satu anggota _virtues_ dengan nama yang sama oleh dalang kekacauan surga. Oh, aku mau pingsan." Daniel memutar mata malas sedang Evan terkekeh kecil tanpa ada niat menimpali. Biarlah putra tertua Archilles itu meratapi nasib.

( •ω• ) **Drarry** ( •ω• )

 **Archilles Manor, German.**

Iris biru itu berbinar senang. Kedua tangannya terkatup didepan dada. Dihadapannya sebuah cermin besar menampilkan dua sosok menawan. Mata itu menerawang, seakan mendapat apa yang ingin dilihat, ia terkikik kecil. Sebentar lagi, dan ia sungguh tidak sabar.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Hm... /lirik reader. Gaje ga? Sebenernya sedih, story uwe sedikit peminat review nya.. Ghost reader berterbangan~ Yah, jangan protes kalo Ra ilang-ilangan deh ya. Readernya juga ilang-ilangan sih .**

 **RnR yess :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Chapter **4**

Daniel menghela napas pelan, masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum tengah malam. Ayahnya dan Arlo telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk malam ini. Sepasang emerald itu melirik malas kearah tumpukan selimut dan bantal. Menurut penuturan mereka, Daniel akan mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, dikarnakan perubahan menjadi salah satu bangsa peri itu cukup merepotkan.

Sebuah perkamen hitam dengan tulisan monogram tinta emas terbentang lebar dihadapannya. Daddy James-nya keturunan Dark Elves jenis Shadow, sedangkan Mommy Lily-nya merupakan seorang Nymph dengan keturunan langsung dari sang Dewi Shaman, Kirke. Ditambah akibat dari _blood adaption_ yang terjadi antara Dad dan dirinya, memungkinkan Daniel untuk menerima sedikit kekuatan _virtues._

Daniel memijat keningnya pelan, baru pulang sudah harus mengalami ini. Pantas saja Mrs.Goldstein kemarin mewanti-wanti dirinya agar jangan terlalu lelah. Daniel berjalan pelan kearah jendela, membuka jendela besar yang juga pintu menuju balkon. Menyibak tirai berat, menyisakan tirai putih ringan yang melambai, menari-nari karena angin malam. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip kecil terlihat berputar-putar diatas kolam ikan. Ternyata para pixie kecil yang baru lahir beberapa hari. Tersenyum kecil, Daniel kemudian menutup mata. Ia menunggu dengan tenang.

 **Diwaktu yang sama, Malfoy Manor**

"Benar kau tidak butuh _mom_ awasi, _son?_ "

"Tentu, _mom._ Aku bisa mengatasinya. Mom dan Dad cukup kembali kekamar kalian dan kalian akan mendapat kabar baik."

Narcissa tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk kecil. Mengecup lembut kening putranya, nyonya Malfoy itu pun meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya sendiri. Duduk tenang diatas sofa santai yang menghadap kearah jendela besar yang terbuka, siap menerima warisan darahnya yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Setelah ibunya keluar, Draco segera melafalkan mantra penghangat dan peredam suara. Pintu ia kunci rapat, memastikan semua aman.

(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ **DRARRY** (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

Purnama telah menggantung sempurna diatas lautan hitam tanpa awan. Rintihan dan desis sakit merobek keheningan malam. Daniel mendesis merasakan panas luar biasa juga kegelapan total. Semua indranya seakan-akan lumpuh, tak berfungsi. Hanya indra peraba yang ia rasakan. Namun setiap kali ia memegang sesuatu atau tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu, rasa sakit teramat yang dirasakan. Ditengah rasa sakit, jemari Daniel merasakan sapuan lembut sebuah kain. Udara dingin membelai kulit berkeringat Daniel, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata. Seakan menemukan oase ditengah gurun, Daniel dengan hati-hati dan terhuyung mengikuti arah angin. Berjalan perlahan, ia menuju balkon kamar. Udara dingin segera menjadi nafas kebebasan, sinar bulan menjadi cahaya ditengah kegelapan yang dilanda. Yang Daniel yakini benar, sebelum rasa sakit ini datang keadaan kamarnya terang benderang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daniel segera menghambur ketengah-tengah balkon kemudian terengah-engah.

Desah lega. Penuh nikmat. Friksi kenikmatan Daniel rasakan begitu seluruh tubuhnya terkena sinar sang rembulan. Segala rasa sakit, rasa panas, dan kegelapan yang melanda seketika hilang. Kini yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan bahagia, damai, dan puas. Memejamkan mata, ia tersenyum kecil. Memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan kenikmatan.

Seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata, purnama memberikan

sinarnya secara penuh kepada Daniel. Melingkup tubuh mungil itu. Tanpa Daniel sadari, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya diiringi perubahan yang terjadi. Rambut hitamnya memanjang hingga lutut dan berubah perak yang indah. Flek emas menyebar disekitar matanya. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi kain putih halus dan sedikit tipis semata kaki. Sayap seperti kupu-kupu transparan dengan pendar emas dan perak memperelok penampilannya. Sebuah tato tiba-tiba muncul dileher kirinya, seperti pentagram dengan celah kosong ditengah, tempat tanda saat ia menemukan _mate_ -nya. Bagai sulur, tato itu menyebar kebelakang leher, lengan, hingga punggung, dan berhenti di paha luar kanan. Kulit tubuhnya berkilauan bagai memakai minyak, menjadi lebih pucat dan sangat harum. Dijempol kirinya terdapat tindik yang terhubung dengan rantai tipis ke pergelangan kakiyang dihiasi gelang emas. Sebuah cincin bergambar bulan sabit tersemat dikelingking kanan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Daniel membuka mata perlahan, membuatnya mengeluarkan kerlap-kerlip perak. Sepasang emerald hijau berkilau dan bening berkedip kecil. Masih tidak sadar dengan perubahan dirinya, Daniel berdecak. Mengucapkan mantra _tempus_ ia mengerang lelah, ini masih jam satu pagi. Setelah rasa sakit menyiksa, Daniel benar-benar lelah. Tidak bisakah mereka memberinya istirahat? Menggerutu Daniel berjalan kearah pintu. Baru sadar, tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok ayahnya dan Arlo yang berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya." Desah Evan setengah sadar, kagum dan bangga melingkupi nada suaranya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Daniel bingung

"Ivory pasti iri dengan ini." Ucap Arlo semangat yang diangguki Evan. Daniel yang bingung hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa rambutnya terasa panjang? Dengan penasaran Daniel segera berlari kedalam, menuju cermin diikuti ayahnya dan Arlo.

Daniel terdiam kaku dengan mata melotot. Hanya satu kata lirih yang dapat diucapkannya sekarang.

" _Merlin.._ "

 **Diwaktu yang sama, Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy mengembangkan senyum bangga, yang sangat un-malfoy-ish untuk sekarang. Istrinya, Narcissa Malfoy bahkan tidak henti mwngucapkan pujian untuk putra mereka. Tepat saat jam besar menujukkan angka pukul satu, suara raungan menggetarkan Malfoy Manor. Mengagetkan Lucius dan Narcissa yang masih duduk santai diruang keluarga. Dengan terburu mereka berdua segera berlari kearah kamar putra mereka, butuh waktu sepuluh menit agar mereka bisa masuk.

Ekor perak panjang terkebas kuat, kaki besar beruncing berdiri kokoh, kilau sisik kehijauan yang keras memenuhi bagian dada dan punggung tegap, sepasang sayap lebar putih salju dengan ujung mengeluarkan kilat petir mengepak pelan, menunjukkan ekstensi. Tangan berotot dihuasi bulu halus dan sisik terkepal berwarna hijau. Moncong putih mengeluarkan nafas beruap dingin. Mata abu-abu dingin itu dihiasi pendar emas, kilaunya semakin tajam dan dalam. Sepasang tanduk runcing putih dengan sedikit goresan hijau menjadi penutuh penampilan. Aura dingin dan misterius menguar, menambah kesan kuat.

Kuat, angkuh, berbahaya. Perpaduan Naga es dan petir. Lucius seperti kembali melihat penampilan ayahnya. Abraxas Malfoy berdiri didepannya. Ini luar biasa.

"Mengagumkan sekali. Bersihkan dirimu, _son._ Kemudian istirahatlah, ibumu akan menemanimu hari malam ini. Setelah ini kau akan mengalami rasa panas menggelora dan rasa keinginan yang kuat, aura _delfin_ ibumu akan membantumu." Ucap Lucius sambil melirik istrinya yang mengangguk padanya. Menepuk bangga bahu putranya, Lucius berbalik. Keluar dari kamar putranya, membiarkan istrinya mengurus selanjutnya. Malam ini kepala keluarga Malfoy itu harus bergadang untuk memastikan ward manor aman dan membasmi penyusup tak diundang. Setiap kali ada Dragon baru lahir, para dark _fairy_ dan _werewolf_ jenis _rogue_ pasti datang mengincar. Ck, menyusahkan.

\--

Draco yang baru selesai memakai piyama jatuh berlutut, sepertinya perkataan ayahnya benar. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali, tenggorokannya kering membuatnya berulang kali mengecap ludah. Sihurnya tidak terkendali, pendengarannya seolah dijejali radio rusak. Berdenging menyakitkan. Narcissa memandang anak semata wayangnya datar, kemudian menghela napas. Wanita cantik itu mengelus kepala putranya lembut, perlahan tubuhnya berubah sesuai _heritage_ nya, _delfin._ Setengah naga, setengah ular. Cukup aneh memang dengan garus keturunan keluarga Black yang secara turun temurun adalah seorang anjing serigala. Entah apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, ia dan kakaknya, Bellatrix mendapat warisan darah yang unik. Ia seorang Drakaina, dan Bella seorang Gorgon. Diduga kakek buyutnya melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang _Echidna_ terakhir.

Ekor ularnya yang besar memeluk tubuh Draco lembut, Narcissa menyanyikan lagu bangsa drakaina pelan. Getar tubuh anaknya sedikit teredam walau nafasnya masih terengah.

" _Mom.._ " Ucap Draco lirih, ia memeluk perut berbulu perak ibunya erat. Tubuhnya panas sekali, suara nyanyian ibunya menekan mereka walau tidak semua. Tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan sesuatu, rasa yang kuat.

" _Mom_ , perasaanku aneh." Lirih Draco. Narcissa terkekeh, masih sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Seperti apa hm?"

"Seperti ada sesuatu. Itu sangat kuat dan menarikku, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Bayangan seseorang terus terlintas setiap aku berkedip." Keluh Draco, hanya saat berdua dengan ibunya ia bisa merengek manja layaknya anak seumurannya. Narcissa tersenyum jahil, ia menjauhkan kepala putranya dari perutnya. Menangkup pipi wajah rupawan itu sebelum mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Itu dinamakan insting dominan sayang. Sosok yang terus terlintas adalah gambaran _mate_ mu nanti. Kau mengerti hukum _mate_ kan? Tidak peduli siapapun ia nanti, kami akan menerimanya. Ingin mencoba tau aromanya?"

"Memang bisa?"

"Jika ia berada disekitaran London, itu masih bisa tercium olehmu. Jika tidak, maka _mate_ mu berada di negara lain." Jelas nyonya Malfoy tersebut. Draco terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Walau tubuhnya masih terasa panas dan nadinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan kearah jendela, nyonya Malfoy itu membuka tirai kemudian membuka jendela. Sebelumnya Narcissa telah berubah kembali seperti sedia kala. Memandang purnama yang bersinar terang, hampir terlihat putih.

"Nah, konsentrasi Draco. Cari bau yang dapat menarikmu. Perlahan saja." Draco menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengendus. Hidungnya terasa dua kali lipat lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Wangi air, harus dedauanan, binatang, dan aroma _muggle_ maupun penyihir. Raut wajah Draco menunjukkan kekecewaan. Narcissa yang paham segera mengusap sayang pipi anaknya.

"Tidak masalah Draco. Kau bisa menggambarkan sosok yang kau lihat? Ibu ingin tau ciri-cirinya." Tanya Narcissa lembut. Ia menuntun anaknya menjauh dari jendela menuju bantal besar yang emput didekat perapian. Mereka berdua pun duduk nyaman di permadani sambil melihat keindahan api yang memakan habis kayu-kayu.

Memejamkan mata, Draco menidurkan kepalanya dipaha ibunya. Ia menceritakan sosok yang terus terlintas setiap ia berkedip. Bagaimana rambut indah keperakannya, senyum manis dari bibir mungilnya, denting indah suaranya, dan yang terpenting kemilau indah dari sepasang emerald yang menghipnotisnya.

Mereka terus bercerita hingga tertidur. Membiarkan dewi mimpi memeluk mereka. Sementara diluar, kepala keluarga Malfoy kini sibuk mengumpat dingin melihat banyaknya para _fairy_ cerewet yang bersiap mendobrak pagar rumahnya. Poor Lucius.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **BANZAAIII!!! (๑๑)**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga cerita dua sisi ini.. kecepetan ga? Chap depan spesial perdana pertemuan DRARRY. YEAYYY Ｏ()Ｏ**.

 **Uluh, Ra lg repot banget masalah jemah-menerjemah novel. /muntah**.

 **Oh iya, Ra ada project sama dua translator lain. Kami mau nerjemahin fic Drarry, Tomrry, Akakuro, Sasunaru, Narusasu, etc pokoknya.. Bakal di post di watty. Ra juga nerima request dari para reader disini, yg mau baca otp kesukaan kalian tapi ga paham karna bahasa bisa pm Ra. Ntar Ra dkk bakal bantu nerjemahin. Bukan maksud sombong ya wankawan, ini cuma mau nolong. Karna beberapa ship ga banyak yg berbahasa indo.. Ra juga sebenernya Tomrry shipper tingkat akut, dan karna ff Tomrry jarang berbahasa indo Ra berniat nerjemahin beberapa. Untuk hasil terjemahan bakal di post di akun @Leulykolne ataupun akun si Er. Ra lupa nama akunnya apa /taboked**.

 **Dan pengumuman, Halfway to The Grave bakal Ra hapus. Karena bakal di post ulang di wattpad dengan tokoh berbeda oleh Leu. Cerita pemburu vampir itu banyak buk/pak, jadi ga salah kan kalo Ra juga mau buat. Tapi kyknya disini kurang suka ya, apa boleh buat. Ra serahin Leu aja buatnya. ＼(;)／**

 **Akun Real Wattpad Ra hanya buat original ff Ra, baik straight maupun hvmv. Kalo mau baca Halfway bisa baca di akun @Leulykolne, lebih unss pokoknya.**

 **Ya udin, kepanjangan bacotan Ra keknya ya /plak**.

 **Balas ripiuw yuk**

 **Olulaxx : Wkwkwk, iyess. Chap" awal emang pendek dan rada bingungin. Ikutin terus yahhh**

 **Guest : Iyesss, ini uda lanjut.. Maacihhh**

 **Fitriyamunawaroh31 : Hehe iyaaaaa**

 **Sekian dulu untuk balas nya, makasih semua..**


	6. Character

Draco Malfoy

Putra tunggal pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Murid Hogwarts tahun ketiga, Prince of Slytherine. Darah heritage seekor Dragon dengan duplikat kepala keluarga sebelum Lucius atau kakeknya Abraxas Malfoy. Seorang pewaris dengan kekuatan tersembunyi yang juga memiliki warisan tersembunyi. Mate Harry Potter.

Harry Potter

Setelah melakukan blood adaption, berganti menjadi nama Daniel Rosier. Anak tunggal James Potter dan Lily Potter nee Evans. Pewaris tunggal Rosier dan juga Potter -walau belum dibuka-. Memiliki heritage Dark Elves jenis Moon Elves. Lulusan Castelobruxo dan menjadi murid pindahan Hogwarts tahun ketiga. Pihak netral. Mate Draco Malfoy.

Luna Lovegood

Mempunyai julukan Gadis terbuang Ravenclaw. Sering berbicara ambigu dan aneh, biasanya suka terkikik sendiri. Seorang Shaman, yang tidak banyak diketahui karena terus ditutupi auranya oleh Ivory. Memiliki hubungan misterius dengan Ivory, Princess of Ravenclaw. Murid tahun kedua Hogwarts.

Ivory Archilles

Saudari kembar dari Arlo Archilles, lima menit lebih muda. Dijuluki Princess of Ravenclaw. Sepupu angkat Daniel. Memiliki turunan darah Momuna. Seorang seer yang memberikan kekuatannya kepada Luna, dan memilih menjadi penjaga dua alam juga penjaga ruang. Memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Luna Lovegood. Murid tahun kelima Hogwarts dan tahun terakhir Ilvermorny.

Arlo Archilles

Saudara kembar Ivory, lima menit lebih tua. Warisan darah, kholkis. Sepupu angkat Daniel. Memiliki bakat Necromancy. Pembimbing Draco dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Sage. Penjaga waktu. Murid tahun kelima Hogwarts dan tahun terakhir Dunstrang.

Evan Rosier

Seorang Death Eaters garis keras. Sempat menjadi bawahan Grindelwald sebelum menjadi bawahan Voldemort. Dinyatakan meninggal ditangan salah satu Kepala Auror. Yang ternyata adalah palsu. Berkat warisan darah Angels nya tingkat keempat bagian Virtues bernama Pride, ia berhasil lolos walau membutuhkan dua tahun sebelum hidup kembali. Ayah angkat Daniel, senior Death Eaters. Bersama Dark Lord menjadi penguji hubungan mate Drarry.

Kirke

Merupakan salah satu Legenda Mythologi yang merupakan seorang Sorcercer, dan membantu membangkitkan kembali Evan dengan kemampuan Necromancy nya. Ia juga adalah ibu baptis Daniel dan pengasuh kembar Archilles. Pembimbing kekuatan sage Draco dengan kekuatan Ilusinya. Ikut membantu Ivory menjaga dua alam. Tinggal di pulau peri di Aiaia dengan kumpulan nymph miliknya. Ibu Daniel aka Lily adalah salah satu anaknya, karena itu Daniel merasa sangat dekat dengan Kirke.

 **Hay gaes, kangen ga?**

 **Gomen baru bisa update lagi. Kemaren sempet ke hack akun Ra, jadi Ra putuskan update di watty. Juga Ra sempet masuk rs bolak balik :'(, jadi ga boleh megang hp.**

 **Untuk yg di watty kalo ga ada kendala nnti sekitar tengah malem Ra update lagi.**

 **Ya udahlah ya, Ra ga pinter ngomong sih.. Jangan lupa mampir ke akun @leulykolne dan @dark_veela di watty ya.. Main-main juga kesana.. Sankyu~**


	7. Chapter 5

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Chapter 5

Seminggu sebelum keberangkatan,

Malfoy Manor

Tar!

"Dobby menyampaikan pesan dari Mr. Lucius kepada Mrs. Narcissa dan Mr. Draco."

Draco dan Narcissa yang sedang mengobrol segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah peri rumah kecil itu.

"Ya Dobby?"

"Mr. Lucius meminta anda berdua untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya di lantai tiga, Mrs. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan." Narcissa mengerutkan kening, matanya melirik Draco yang tampak acuh tak acuh dan sibuk memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Kau boleh pergi." Dobby membungkuk rendah kemudian menghilang dengan suara tar cempreng.

"Ayo, son."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai tiga, tempat dimana ruang kerja khusus Lucius berada. Pintu telah terbuka lebar, mengizinkan ibu dan anak itu masuk. Posisi Lucius yang menghadap jendela besar yang menampakkan hutan lebat belakang manor menjadi penyambut. Lucius yang mendengar langkah kaki teredam karpet segera membuka mulutnya tanpa berbalik.

"Dark Lord akan bangkit."

Narcissa menarik nafas tajam dari tempatnya berdiri, disebelahnya Draco menampilkan raut bingung.

"Bukankah Dark Lord telah musnah, dad?"

Pasangan suami istri Malfoy itu saling melirik, lalu sama-sama menghela napas. Lucius berbalik, duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan meletakkan sebuah perkamen lusuh diatas meja. Bahu terdorong, Draco melihat ibunya yang menuruhnya maju kedepan. Jemari putih Draco mengambil gulungan perkamen kemudian membacanya.

"Dark Lord memang musnah, tapi hanya tubuhnya. Jiwanya masih berkeliaran ditempat-tempat yang tidak terprediksi. Wadah akan jiwanya masih banyak. Wadah jiwanya dinamakan Hocrux. Dan ia mempunyai tujuh." Jelas Lucius sementara Draco membaca. Narcissa duduk disofa sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Dad, mum, katakan kalau ini bohong." Nada suara Draco terdengar datar tanpa emosi, sedikitnya menimbulkan cemas dihati pasangan orang tua itu.

"Surat itu telah tertandatangani oleh sumpah darah Draco. Dad tidak mungkin bohong. Maafkan dad, son. Tapi sejak dalam kandungan ibumu, kau sudah ditunjuk sendiri oleh Dark Lord sebagai pewarisnya."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Dengan tenang, ia menggulung kembali perkamen dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Menatap dengan sorot tenang dikedua matanya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, dad? Bukankah itu menjadi lebih mudah?" Pertanyaan ambigu Draco membuat ruangan itu hening dalam suasana mencekam dan bingung.

"Siapa saja yang tau kalau aku pewaris Dark Lord?"

"Dark Lord, kita, Severus, keluarga Grenggrass, Zabini, Parkinsons, dan Keluarga Rosier."

Draco mengangguk. Ia berbalik kemudian berjalan kearah ibunya. Sekilas ia mencium pipi Narcissa kemudian berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Lucius dan Narcissa dalam perasaan tak menentu ditengah keheningan. Tanpa ada yang sadari, Draco berjalan dengan kilau misterius dalam sepasanga mata abu-abu dinginnya. Samar, pendar merah mengelilinginya sebelum kembali seperti semula.

Hari Keberangkatan

"Ingat apa saja yang sudah kukatakan padamu, son." Daniel tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, dibelakang mereka ada Ivory dan Arlo yang ikut terkekeh mendengar nada cemas sok kuat kepala keluarga Rosier tersebut.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat untukmu, dad." Daniel memeluk ayahnya erat yang dibalas erat pula.

"Evan."

Evan menolehkan kepala lalu menyeringai. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Daniel.

"Ah Lucius, lama tak jumpa. Kau semakin cantik Cissa." Lucius menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada seniornya tersebut, diikuti anak dan istrinya. Evan balas membungkuk diikuti putra dan keponakannya.

"Kau juga semakin tenang Evan. Itu putramu?" Tanya Narcissa setelah melihat Daniel.

"Ya. Baru pulang dari Brazil musim panas kemarin."

"Salam Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Daniel tersenyum kecil, melewatkan pandangan intens dari putra tunggal Malfoy.

"Seumuran dengan Draco kukira? Akan ke Hogwarts?" Kali ini Lucius yang bertanya.

"Yes, sir. Aku akan ke Hogwarts sebagai murid pindahan tahun ketiga." Jawab Daniel sopan. Lucius mengangguk kemudian berbicara dengan Evan.

Para suami sedikit menjauh untuk membahas sesuatu, tinggal tersisa Narcissa dan Draco, Daniel dan Arlo. Ivory tiba-tiba saja melangkah menjauh saat melihat seseorang.

"Kau pindahan dari mana, Daniel?"

"Dari Castelobruxo, Mrs. Ayah merindukanku karena itu aku kembali ke London." Canda Daniel disertai kekeh kecil. Manis sekali.

Draco diam mendengarkan ibunya mengintrogasi Daniel. Ia memindai Daniel dari atas kebawah, sesuatu terasa familiar. Ada harum manis menggoda dari tubuh Daniel, vanilla dan coklat. Bunga krisan dan aroma hujan dari hutan lebat. Manis, menggoda, Draco haus. Jakunnya naik turun saat menelan ludah, sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak. Merlin! Dia mate ku.

Diam-diam Daniel pun sering melirik putra tunggal Malfoy tersebut dari balik poninya. Hatinya bergemuruh walau bibirnya terus menjawab dan memberikan senyum manis. Aroma Draco hampir membuatnya mendekat. Aroma es beku, mint, kayu pepohonan, dan kopi. Menarik sisi elf nya mendekat. Hah~ andai mereka tidak berada ditempat terbuka, Daniel akan menerjangnya.

Suara peluit kereta menyadarkan mereka. Lucius dan Evan telah kembali bergabung. Mereka saling memeluk kemudian berpisah. Evan harus segera kembali ke manor untuk sesuatu, diikuti Lucius. Anak-anak segera memasuki kereta, dimulai dari Arlo, Daniel, dan Draco. Sebelum naik, Narcissa berguman ditelinga putranya.

"Aroma Daniel unik, bukan begitu son?" Draco terkekeh. Sepertinya ibunya sudah tau.

Mereka berjalan hingga kebagian belakang kereta, berada diperbatasan antara Slytherine dan Ravenclaw. Kompertemen sebelah kiri terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ivory yang memandang datar mereka bertiga. Tanpa kata, Arlo segera masuk meninggalkan Daniel dan Draco yang berdiri canggung di depan Ivory.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak Dan? Ingin bergabung Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Ivory datar.

"Tidak, terima kasih Ms. Archilles. Aku akan bergabung dengan kawan-kawanku di kompertemen selanjutnya." Draco mengangguk sekilas kearah gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis kepada Daniel. Ia berjalan pergi lalu masuk kedalam kompertemen dua didepan mereka.

"Ayo Dan. Ada Luna didalam, aku akan berkeliling sebentar."

Daniel mengangguk kemudian masuk. Pintu kompertemen segera tertutup dari luar. Ivory menjalankan tugasnya sebagai prefek Ravenclaw.

"Hai Daniel."

"Hallo Luna."

Mereka berdua terlibat percakapan ringan, sedangkan Arlo terlihat sibuk dengan bukunya. Karena mereka hanya bertiga dan tempat duduk kompertemen luas, Daniel memilih untuk menaruh tasnya dibangku.

"Kau terlihat senang, Dray. Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Mata keabuan itu balas menatap sepasang biru yang menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Daphne darling. Kau akan tau saat kita sampai nanti." Daphne mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan bicara dengan Pansy, sesekali Blaise akan menyeletuk dan Theo akan berkomentar asal.

"Kau tau, Draco. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kau dekat dengan gadis terbuang Ravenclaw?"

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menopang dagu.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik akan isu Theo? Kau sudah tercemar virus dari Pansy atau Daphne?" Blaise tergelak, Pansy melotot. Theo menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Ia memiliki aura aneh, kau tau."

"Tentu saja. Ia seorang Shaman bodoh! Mereka saja yang payah karena berkemampuan analisis tumpul dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu pantas di bully." Daphne menyeletuk sadis.

"Dia dijaga oleh gadis Archilles itu. Sayang sekali, dia termasuk tipe ku. Sangat lembut."

Aura kompertemen mendadak panas, mereka kecuali Pansy berdecak sebal. Pansy memang tidak tau aturan kalau mengeluarkan sedikit sifat Gorgon nya.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu memandang penuh humor kelakuan kawan-kawannya. Andaikan Daniel disini, ia pasti jadi favorit Daphne dan Pansy. Ah, ingat Daniel. Remaja beriris amber dingin itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Mate nya begitu mungil dan lembut. Draco tidak sabar bertemu lagi.

Daniel menyender dengan bosan. Ia melirik kearah acara seleksi murid baru dengan datar. Sesuai instruksi Prof. McGonagall ia akan di seleksi terpisah, karena ia adalah murid pindahan. Ia mengutuk dalam hati dan menekan sekuat tenaga aura dan aliran sihirnya, membuat hawa keberadaannya setipis mungkin layaknya anak polos.

"Perhatian. Kali ini kita menerima professor DADA yang baru, Remus Lupin."

Seorang pria dengan rambut madu berdiri dan sedikit mengangguk dengan senyum manis. Daniel ingat, ia orang yang berada di kereta tadi, dan yang memberikannya dan seorang bernama Neville coklat manis. Dementor, huh?

"Dan, kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari salah satu sekolah sihir di Brazil dan akan menjadi salah satu keluarga kalian di tahun ketiga. Mr. Daniel Rosier."

Beberapa anak berkoneksi tinggi terkesiap, hampir seluruh Slytherine dan sebagian Ravenclaw berbisik pelan. Daniel menegakkan tubuh kemudian berjalan ketengah undakan, Prof. McGonaggal tersenyum tipis. Ia menyuruh Daniel untuk duduk di kursi lalu wanita tersebut memakaikan topi lusuh dikepalanya.

"Well well, lihat siapa ini. Daniel Rosier? Lumayan juga. Tidak berencana menjadi Harry Potter lagi nak?"

Daniel memutar mata mendengar nada jahil dari topi lusuh itu.

'Lakukan dengan cepat pak tua.'

"Hm, ambisius dan licik, pemberani dan nekat, penuh perhitungan juga loyal. Kau memiliki keempat sifat asrama. Kau akan berjaya di Slytherine kau tau... Baiklah.. SLYTHERINE!!"

Tepuk tangan lembut terdengar dari meja ular. Daniel berjalan angkuh dan duduk disebelah Arlo yang langsung berhadapan dengan Draco.

Sebuah seringai berkembang dibalik gelas piala, abu-abu dingin menyorot penuh kepuasan, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas. Menarik.

"Well, welcome to Slytherine, little cutie."

Amber dan abu-abu saling memandang. Daniel mengangguk singkat sebelum tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Arlo. Mendengus ia merasakan aura kuat dari depannya. Kurasa, tidak terlalu buruk. Batin Daniel.

End of Chapter 5


	8. Chapter 6

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Chapter 6

Bibir merah muda itu bersenandung, sesekali tersenyum kecil. Jemari lentiknya masih sibuk merapikan dan mengikat jerami, memperbaiki bentuk tangan, leher, dan kaki. Sebuah cermin besar yang bersender di dinding undakan jendela berpendar pelan kemudian menampilkan sosok seorang pria tampan paruh baya berusia sekitar 30-an yang bertopang dagu.

"Terlihat senang. Bagaimana kabarmu, son?"

Mata emerald itu menoleh sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Night dad. Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sedikit kesepian dan sendiri disini. Belum ada seminggu dan aku cukup merindukan perilaku manjamu, Dan."

Daniel terkekeh, dentingan suara merdu itu sedikitnya mengobati rasa sepi di hati kepala Rosier tersebut.

"Dad, aku ingin kau mengirimkan lilinku."

"Tumben. Untuk apa?" Tanya Evan penasaran dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku menemukan mate-ku!" Jawab Daniel ceria sambil mengayunkan boneka jerami ditangannya yang sudah dibentuk seperti manusia itu.

Hening...

Daniel yang tidak mendapat respon dan hanya melihat ayahnya yang diam mematung, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak suka!

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Daniel menolehkan kepala, memandang datar pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Evan yang juga ikut tersadar dengan cepat melambaikan tangan.

"Akan kukirimkan dua hari lagi. Istirahat untuk hari ini, night son."

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Daniel memandang datar cermin yang sudah kembali memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya, membuat boneka jerami melayang memasuki kotak kaca dan duduk manis di atas meja kecil.

Dengan enggan, remaja manis itu memasang kembali glamour nya. Mengambil blanket dan menyampirkan dibahu sempitnya itu. Ia pun berjalan malas kearah pintu.

Cklek...

"Hai.."

Sepasang mata mengerjap. Menatap tiga orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan bingung. Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki manis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Daniel pelan.

"Well, boleh kami masuk? Sedikit melanggar peraturan apabila perempuan berada di wilayah laki-laki kan?" Ucap yang ditengah.

Daniel menatap sekitar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, membiarkan ketiga orang itu masuk.

"Jadi?"

"Aku Pansy, ini Daphne, dan ini Theo. Theo berada dua kamar disebelah kanan kamarmu." Pansy memperkenalkan dirinya, dan juga kedua sahabatnya.

Daphne dan Theo tersenyum kecil dibalas anggukan Daniel.

"Lalu? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ulang Daniel pelan, ia menyender ke pintu dengan tangan terlipat.

Mereka bertiga saling lirik mendapati respon acuh dari Rosier muda dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Theo dan Pansy, sedangkan Daphne hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik sekitar.

'Dia sulit didekati.' Pansy

'Ini semua salahmu Pans! Aku malu...' Theo

'...' Daphne

Menghela napas, Daniel memutar mata melihat keterdiaman mereka bertiga. Mereka bukan orang pertama yang mengganggu nya dengan dalih berkenalan. Cukup lama mereka diam hingga Daniel merasa bosan.

"Ms. Parkinsons, Ms. Grenggrass, dan Mr. Nott. Jika tidak ada kepentingan lain, silahkan.. Aku akan membantu membukakan pintu keluar." Ucap Daniel dingin.

"K-kau.. Kau mengusir kami?" Tanya Theo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bilang mengusir, Mr. Nott. Aku hanya bilang akan membantu membukakan pintu keluar." Jawab Daniel kalem.

Theo megap-megap dengan wajah merah, antara malu dan kesal. Disebelahnya, Pansy meringis melihat Theo kalah telak.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu dan menyita waktumu, Rosier. Kami datang untuk berkenalan. Abaikan kedua sahabatku ini. Sekaligus aku ingin memberikan jadwal untukmu, karena kepala asrama kita sedikit sibuk jadi ia menyerahkan urusan ini padaku. Maaf karena telah membaca jadwalmu, tetapi kau memiliki jadwal yang sama denganku dan sahabatku satu lagi selama setahun ini."

Daniel mengangguk. Ia menerima sebuah perkamen berisi jadwal pelajarannya selama setahun yang akan datang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Daphne. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, silahkan temui aku. Kurasa, sistem pembelajaran di Brazil dan Inggris sedikit berbeda. Melihat dekorasi kamarmu, Castelobruxo kurasa?"

Diam-diam Daniel berdecak kagum. Kata-kata yang bagus dan kuat, penuh kehati-hatian dan hormat walau tidak meninggalkan nada angkuh. Analisis yang tepat dan pengetahuan luas, hanya dari melihat dekorasi ia langsung tau Daniel dari mana. Padahal menurut Daniel, banyak sekolah sihir bagus di Brazil.

Memang, Daniel mengubah dekorasi kamarnya menyerupai kamarnya di Caste. Sulur-sulur halus yang merambat disepanjang dinding, bunga-bunga hitam dan maroon di sepanjang langit-langit. Kamarnya ia sihir seperti aula manor, dengan dua undakan. Lantai satu tersebar banyak bantal santai, dari yang kecil hingga besar, juga letak meja belajarnya. Dan lantai dua tempat tidur juga kebun bunga mini miliknya. Sebuah karpet bulu tebal berwarna hitam dengan motif pentagram khas Brazil dan gambar caîpora berada di tengah ruangan. Jangan lupakan tulisan rumit rune kuno dengan bentuk monogram yang membentuk lampu-lampu kristal tersebar di sudut-sudt ruangan. Unik dan nyaman.

Daniel rasa, ia akan menaruh respect pada gadis Grenggrass itu.

"Sure and thank you. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Daniel. Dan ya, aku dari Castelobruxo, bukankah waktu seleksi sudah diumumkan?" Balas Daniel pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar lalu meletakkan perkamen diatasnya. Berbalik, ia melihat Daphne membuka pintu dan mendorong kedua temannya keluar. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan protesan keduanya.

"Mungkin aku lupa. Kami pergi dulu Dan, sampai jumpa besok. Good night."

Daniel mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Pintu tertutup diiringi gumanan kecil Daniel yang perlahan melepaskan glamour.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap penuh hiburan kearah dua temannya yang diam sambil merengut. Melihat kesampingnya, Draco menunggu.

"Dia seperti labirin." Desah Theo diangguki Pansy.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di kamar Draco yang berada tepat satu lantai di atas kamar Daniel. Jika kamar Daniel terasa seperti di hutan, maka kamar Draco terasa seperti di dekat mata air. Kombinasi perak dan hijau yang dingin, ditambah beberapa hiasan batu alam juga ukiran naga terpampang di langit-langit.

"Sejauh pengamatanku, Dray. Dia untouchable." Guman Daphne sambil memeluk bantal.

"Perawakan mungilnya terlihat lembut dan rapuh, manis tetapi angkuh. Ucapannya pelan, matanya teduh dan tenang. Tipe blak-blakan seperti Pansy dan manja seperti Theo cukup mengganggunya. Cukup halus kurasa, bisa menyimbangi sifat main perintahmu. Aku setuju." Ujar gadis bermata biru itu acuh.

Mata abu-abu itu berkilat. Tujuan sesungguhnya mereka bertiga adalah untuk menilai Daniel yang diklaim Draco sebagai mate-nya. Dan dari hasil penilaian Daphne tadi, dada Draco berkembang akan bangga. Mate kecilnya sempurna. Itu artinya, peran Draco akan dimulai besok. Atau... Malam ini. Ia menyeringai tipis saat menangkap pantulan sinar setengah bulan di langit.

Menjelang jam malam, kedua gadis itu kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Theo menunggu sedikit agak lama dan berbincang ringan dengan Draco, sebelum Blaise datang menjemputnya.

Tepat tengah malam, Daniel yang dalam transformasinya berdiri ditengah-tengah danau hitam. Ia mendongak, menatap bulan dengan pandangan lembut. Sesekali terdengar desisan peliharaannya yang sedang berburu di tengah hutan, membuat Daniel terkekeh pelan. Para pixie yang terpesona menari dibawah kakinya senang, menggelitik telapak kaki sosok menawan itu nakal.

Sebuah geraman kecil tertangkap telinga sensitifnya, mata emerald bening itu berkedip. Membuat gliter emas sedikit berjatuhan karena getaran bulu mata. Ia menoleh. Diatas puncak tertinggi Hogwarts, seekor dragon berdiri kokoh, cahaya bulan semakin nenonjolkan kilau sisik-sisik hijau dan perak indah.

"Cantik sekali..." Guman Daniel pelan.

Rambut perak itu bergoyang pelan diikuti kain bagian kaki. Harum manis menggoda mengudara, membuat dua remaja itu tercekat. 'Mate!'

Draco mengembangkan sayap kuatnya lalu terbang, menghirup lebih banyak sebelum melesat. Di sisi lain, Daniel yang sadar akan kedatangan mate-nya segera turun menuju tepi danau. Kaki halus itu menginjak ranting perlahan. Geraman rendah tertangkap telinga.

"Siapa?"

"Grrr..."

Sepasang nata hijau itu terbelalak. Sosok anjing hitam besar perlahan keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Grim?" Guman remaja itu lirih.

Matanya menatap sosok itu, atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas. Penampilan kunyu, rambut yang gimbal, tubuh kurus walau masih tetap dua kali lebih besar, dan bau sedikit kurang sedap. Menjepit hidungnya, Daniel bicara dengan nada mencela.

"Kau jelek dan bau sekali Sirius."

Kepakan sayap dan hembusan angin dingin ditengkuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Dua tangan kekar memeluk pinggang sempit, ekor kuat memeluk kaki mungilnya, dan moncong basah mengendus leher rakus.

"Daniel, my mate~"

Dentingan tawa halus mengalir lembut, membuat sang dragon merasa nyaman begitu pula sosok anjing besar yang duduk manis didepan mereka.

"Halo untukmu juga, Dray. Tidak kusangka secepat ini kau menemukanku."

"Grrr..."

"Aku menemukanmu, akhirnya. Aku mencarimu sangat lama."

"Grrr..."

"Padahal aku baru akan bersembunyi tadi."

"Grrr..."

"Teganya kau. Kau tidak tau..."

"Grrr..."

"Oh baiklah Sirius, aku mendengarmu." Erang Daniel jengkel.

Ia melepaskan pelukan Draco lalu beranjak mendekati anjing besar yang cemberut dan terlihat cemburu itu. Dibelakangnya, Draco mendengus. Daniel berlutut, dengan cepat ia kembali kewujud aslinya yang dilapisi glamour.

"Daniel!"

Tiga pasang mata saling melirik, Sirius mendengking pelan sambil mundur kedalam hutan. Daniel berbalik, menatap penuh pengharapan kepada mate-nya.

"Kenapa hm?" Tanya Draco suram.

"Dray~ Bawa Sirius ke kamarku ya~ Akan kubuatkan portal kesana.. Please~" Mohon Daniel dengan mata amber berkaca-kaca, tangan terangkup didepan bibir, hanya kurang ekor yang bergoyang.

Tidak tahan dengan perilaku manis itu, Draco mengangguk enggan. Ia segera kembali ke wujud asalnya dan menyisir rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Daniel terpekik senang. Ia segera melesat ke arah danau dan membuat pola rumit diatas air kemudian mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Engh.. Kenapa?"

Sebuah sosok yang meringkuk di tempat tidur muncul di permukaan air. Arlo menguap dan mengacak rambutnya lelah, ia menarik selimut semakin keatas.

"Arlo, bisa kau manipulasi word asrama? Terutama kamarku." Ucap Daniel cepat, mengabaikan kejanggalan.

"Kenapa tidak minta Ivory? Aku ngantuk." Jawab Arlo sambil kembali memeluk err.. Bantal? Atau seseorang yang tertutup selimut?

"Aku tidak mau disantapnya duluan."

"Daniel!"

Draco menyentuh pundak Daniel pelan, memberi tahu waktu mereka semakin tipis karena seseorang hampir mendekat. Di sebrang, Arlo mengacak rambutnya lagi lalu mendesah.

"Baiklah baik." Lelaki bermata steel blue itu bangkit untuk duduk lalu menjentikkan jari. Sebuah mantra kuno gelap tak terdeteksi meluncur melewati belah bibirnya. Semenit kemudian sebuah portal hitam muncul didepan mereka.

"Sudah. Cepat kembali. Kalian akan berada di dalam kamarmu begitu masuk portal. Bye." Jelas Arlo, sedetik kemudian percakapan terputus.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa lakukan itu." Guman Draco takjub.

"Nah Siri, cepat kemari. Masuk kesana dan jadilah anjing baik." Ucap Daniel yang berbalik dengan kelakuannya. Daniel mengangkat tubuh besar Sirius lalu melemparkannya kedalam portal, kemudian berbalik untuk mendorong keras punggung Draco masuk. Mengabaikan dengkingan sakit Sirius karena terjatuh begitu saja dan protes dari mate-nya.

"Daniel!"

Cepat ia berbalik. Beruntung portal tertutup tepat Draco masuk kedalamnya. Remus Lupin terengah-engah, kenapa.. Dari tadi rasanya jauh sekali menuju remaja dihadapannya ini, padahal jarak kastil ke danau hitam tidak seberapa jauh.

"Yes, professor?"

Pria bersurai madu tersentak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Daniel yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sedang apa disini? Ini sudah kewat jam malam."

"Oh, forgive me sir. Di Brazil, aku sering melakukan ini, bermeditasi dihutan setiap tengah malam." Sesal Daniel, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Remus menghela napas lalu menepuk pundak kecil itu pelan.

"Baiklah. Karena kelas baru dimulai besok, kau kumaafkan. Cepat kembali ke asramamu sebelum tertangkap yang lain."

Daniel mengangguk mendengar nasihat gurunya itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu..."

"Iya prof?" Tanya Daniel sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi..."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam prof. Dan, anda perhatian sekali sampai mengingat namaku."

Remus Lupin terdiam, menatap sekilas senyum dingin pewaris Rosier itu.

Sepeninggal Daniel, Remus menelisik hutan dan danau. Ia yakin, ia melihat anjing besar seukuran serigala hitam disini, bersama Daniel dan satu orang lagi. Tapi dimana mereka sekarang? Hanya ada Daniel seorang disini. Bahkan tidak terasa residu sihir apapun.

Mendesah kesal, Remus kembali ke kastil dengan enggan. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata gelap yang dari tadi mengawasi dari balik bayang pilar besar.

End of Chapter 6


	9. Chapter 7

Daniel menguap, berkedip, lalu menguap lagi. Bisik-bisik para murid di lorong sepenuhnya di acuhkan. Disampingnya, Daphne berjalan acuh dengan raut datar sambil sesekali menimpali percakapan Pansy dan Theo yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Memasuki aula besar, suasana riuh tiap asrama dan sebagian Slytherine menyapa mereka berempat. Santai, Daniel menyisir rambut keritingnya turunan Evan Rosier itu malas lalu kembali menguap. Memperlihatkan sepasang taring kecil yang manis. Ia pun duduk disebekah Draco yang sudah berada di aula terlebih dahulu bersama Blaise. Theo secara otomatis duduk di sebelah pemuda keturunan Itali tersebut dan Pansy juga Daphne duduk didepan mereka.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Pansy kepada Blaise sambil memindahkan makanan ke piringnya.

Pewaris Zabini itu melempar sebuah koran daily prophet kedepan dua gadis itu.

"Tawanan Azkaban, Sirius Black melarikan diri? Pantas sekali banyak dementor di luar sana." Dengus Daphne menatap bayangan para dementor dari balik jendela Hogwarts.

"Lalu? Itu saja?"

Pansy membuang daily prophet kembali pada Blaise yang di hindari dengan baik olehnya.

Diam-diam Daniel melirik kearah Draco yang memakan makanannya dengan acuh tidak tertarik.

"Ekhem. Perhatian semuanya." Seluruh kebisingan hening sejenak, menatap fokus kepada kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang berdiri di tengah aula.

"Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan oleh daily prophet. Buronan Azkaban, Sirius Black melarikan diri. Ini mungkin menjadi catatan pertama dalam sejarah. Karena itu penjaga Azkaban akan berada di sekitar Hogwarts sampai Sirius Black di temukan. Dan karena itu juga, kegiatan quidditch sementara ditiadakan."

Seruan protes meledak seketika. Dumbledore dengan senyum lembut menyuruh para prefect tiap asrama menenangkan anggotanya.

Sekilas tatapan Albus Dumbledore itu bersitatap dengan amber dingin Rosier muda, membawa kilat misterius yang membuat Daniel mengepalkan tangan kuat.

"Dasar pak tua tidak tau malu." Desis si pemilik mata amber begitu tatapan mereka terputus. Mengepalkan tangan semakin kuat, Daniel dengan kejam membunuh monster dalam dirinya yang berusaha mendobrak keluar.

"Seharusnya di beritahukan kemarin, dasar bodoh!" Cela seorang senior tingkat lima Slytherine dalam bisikan. Slytherine memang selalu bicara sambil berbisik.

Suasana kembali riuh seperti biasa. Mari kita lihat ke asrama singa, tepatnya trio emas Gryffindor itu.

"Aku baru tau kalau ia cuek."

"Maksudmu 'mione?"

"Daniel Rosier itu Neville,"

Trio Gryffin menoleh ke meja ular. Terlihat Daniel dengan malas melambaikan tangannya, mengusir setiap anak yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara dengan dalih berkenalan. Ia terlihat sibuk berdiskusi dengan Daphne sambil sesekali memakan makanan yang disuapkan pangeran Slytherine.

"Perasaanku saja atau si Rosier dekat dengan si ferret itu?"

"Pertanyaannya Ron, sejak kapan kau peduli? Dan urusan Malfoy dekat dengan siapa, kau cemburu? Ia sudah tidak lagi mengganggu kita sejak libur natal tahun lalu." Balas Hermione heran. Ia kembali memakan makanannya sambil membaca buku, mengacuhkan tatapan sebal Ron.

"Ngomong-ngomong 'mione. Benar ya, Slytherine itu punya hierarki nya sendiri?" Tanya Neville sambil kembali melirik meja ular.

"Tentu saja bung..."

"Mereka punya sistem hukumnya sendiri..."

"Dan hierarki mutlak yang di setujui semua anak Slytherine.."

Ucapan si kembar Weasley mengalihkan perhatian trio Gryffin dan beberapa pasang mata lain.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Fred dan George." Ujar Hermione, si kembar mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan pergi menuju asrama Hufflepuff.

"Kalian lihat Malfoy cs itu?" Gadis itu menunjuk meja tengah Slytherine yang diduduki Draco cs.

"Kursi ditengah yang ditempati Malfoy adalah puncak tertinggi. Kalian tau kan, sejak tahun kedua Malfoy telah duduk di kursi itu, artinya ia telah di akui menjadi Prince of Slytherine, diikuti kursi kanan dan kirinya. Seperti tatanan kerajaan, kursi kiri diperuntukkan tangan kanan dan kursi kanan diperuntukkan pasangan. Sedangkan kursi didepan mereka di peruntukkan jendral. Walau pun ada prefect, tetapi keputusan harus disetujui para jendral." Yang lain menggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Artinya si Zabini adalah tangan kanan, Parkinsons dan Grenggrass adalah jendral. Lalu si Nott dan Rosier itu siapa? Terlebih Rosier, kursi kanan untuk pasangan kan?"

Hampir semua murid Gryffin dan sebagian Hufflepuff yang mendengar menoleh, melihat penuh seksama. Memang, sejak Malfoy duduk disana bangku sebelah kanannya selalu kosong. Dan kini di tempati oleh seorang murid pindahan bernama Daniel Rosier. Mereka semua kembali menatap gadis nomor satu itu penasaran. Sepertinya topik akan masalah kaburnya tahanan Azkaban terlupakan begitu saja.

"Kalian tidak bisa berpikir ya..."

"Si Nott kan pasangan Zabini.."

"Wajar kalau mereka duduk bersama kan.."

Ucapan tiba-tiba si kembar menuai delikan protes dari banyak pasang mata. Menampilkan cengiran, si kembar berjalan cepat menuju asrama Ravenclaw.

"Biar kujelaskan. Selama ini kan setiap ada yang ingin duduk di sebelah kanan Malfoy akan terlebih dahulu di tendang menjauh oleh Parkinsons atau Grenggrass kan.. Kalau di Rosier itu baik-baik saja disana, bahkan sampai dibuat tertawa seperti itu.." Tunjuk Hermione kearah Daniel yang terbahak mendengar celaan Pansy. "Artinya jelas kan.. Ia pasangan seorang Draco Malfoy." Jelasnya. Ia menghabiskan jus labu kemudian bangkit berdiri membawa buku-bukunya.

"Kalau mau lebih paham, tanyakan saja sendiri pada mereka." Lanjut gadis itu kemudian berlalu setelah mengatakan kepada Neville ia akan ke perpustakaan sebelum jam pertama mulai.

Meninggalkan yang lain dalam proses perncernaan penjelasannya itu.

"APA?!"

Sepasang mata amber itu menyipit saat mendengar teriakan heboh dari asrama Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff itu. Matanya semakin menyipit tak kala ia melihat para gadis Ravenclaw dan asramanya sendiri yang berbisik dengan wajah merona dan menunjuknya sambil terkikik.

Memutar mata, Daniel menyender acuh di dada Draco menuai pekik heboh dari para gadis itu. Draco menyodorkan sepotong pie yang langsung di tolak Daniel. Mengerti, Draco kembali menghabiskan makanannya sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Blaise.

"Perasaanku saja, atau para siswi itu memang menunjuk ke arahku?" Ucap Daniel dingin.

"Abaikan mereka. Kau tidak makan lagi?" Sahut Daphne lembut, Daniel menggeleng lalu meletakkan wajahnya di meja.

Blaise dan Theo terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Pansy sibuk mencela seorang gadis tingkat empat yang ngotot ingin berkenalan dengan Daniel.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Daniel tiba-tiba kepada Blaise dan Theo yang berbisik.

Blaise menoleh sebelum menggeleng. "If you don't mind, call me Blaise. And not, he's not my boyfriend. But, he's my fiance." Jawab Blaise dengan senyum kecil, disebelahnya Theo menampilkan cengiran malu.

"Em, maaf soal kemarin. Kau bisa memanggilku Theo." Theo berujar malu-malu, Daniel mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa memanggilku Daniel."

Sementara Daniel mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya, Draco mengedarkan pandangan. Menyipit saat melihat kepala sekolah menatap kearah Daniel dengan pandangan kosong. Ia heran, tapi juga tidak suka. Mata Albus menyimpan rahasia tak terduga pada kekasih kecilnya? Draco akan awasi penipu itu. Di sisi lain, kedua sahabat perempuannya menebar aura dingin pada asrama lain agar tidak bicara macam-macam.

"Yo, ular kecil kesayanganku."

Daniel cemberut, yang lain terpekik karena gemas. Sebuah tubuh besar menimpa punggung dan kepalanya. Juga membangkitkan death glare maut legendaris milik pewaris Malfoy.

"Woho, santai dragon. Aku hanya bicara sebentar."

"Minggir dari atasku Arlo! Kau berat!"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah nyaman."

Sementara mereka berdebat, di meja Ravenclaw, Ivory menggelengkan kepala disertai kekehan manis Luna. Dari arah meja guru, Remus Lupin tersenyum tipis mendengar suara manja yang sedang protes itu. Severus Snape melirik sedikit kemudian kembali makan.

"Gah! Menyebalkan!" Rutuk Daniel menyikut perut kembaran Ivory itu.

Arlo terkekeh dan dengan senyum dingin menggeser seorang anak tahun pertama yang duduk disebelah Daniel. Membuat anak tersebut dengan takut pindah ke bangku lain.

"Sebelum jan malam, temui Ivory di menara astronomi. Aku sedang menghemat sihirku untuk bulan baru nanti." Ujar Arlo santai, mengabaikan dengusan sebal sepupu angkatnya itu.

"Dan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu dragon. Aku pergi dulu, bye girls." Lanjutnya, menepuk bahu Draco dan mengedip kepada dua gadis dihadapan mereka yang dibalas anggukan oleh Daphne dan Pansy. Sudah biasa.

"Hey big snake.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami..."

"Kami punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Si kembar Weasley berjalan dengan senyum mencurigakan kearah Arlo yang terkekeh. Ia paham sekali apa yang mereka mau.

"Tidak hari ini, twins. Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah bung.."

"Kau tidak seru..."

Mengacuhkan keributan yang dibuat kembar Weasley dan sepupunya, Daniel menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Drake?" Tanya Pansy bingung.

"Entahlah, ayo pergi. Jam pertama akan segera dimulai." Jawab Draco. Dengan lembut ia membantu Daniel bangkit.

Mereka berjalan pergi kecuali Pansy yang baru akan masuk kelas saat pukul sepuluh nanti. Mereka berpisah didepan tangga berputar. Blaise dan Theo ke sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang lain ke arah kanan.

Memasuki kelas, Slytherine bergabung dengan Gryffindor. Sebuah lemari yang mengeluarkan suara gaduh menarik perhatian para murid. Tidak terkecuali Draco, Daniel, dan Daphne. (baru sadar mereka trio D xd)

"Nah anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mulai pelajaran dengan boggart. Siapkan tongkat kalian. Sebelumnya, ada yang tau apa itu boggart?"

Remus Lupin tersenyum tipis melihat acungan jari dari trio emas Gryffindor. Diam-diam sepasang mata amber memutar mata, lelah dengan adegan carmuk. Jawaban mereka di hadiahi 30 poin asrama.

Setelah penjelasan dan praktek singkat dari Remus, murid-murid di persilahkan untuk maju. Satu-persatu dari mereka di bujuk untuk mengatasi rasa takut mereka. Dari yang mengerikan menjadi tawa riang. Tersisa dua anak, Neville dan Daniel. Dengan bijak, Neville ditahan oleh Remus.

'Oh yeah, the-boy-who-alived huh?' Batin Daniel lelah.

"Mr. Rosier, silahkan maju." Ucap Remus lembut.

Daniel menghela napas kemudian berjalan maju. Boggart didalam lemari bergerak riuh, mencoba keluar. Begitu Daniel sampai didepannya, lemari itu langsung diam.

Kriekk...

Kabut abu-abu tipis mengudara begitu pintu lemari terbuka membuat para murid mengerenyitkan kening bingung. Sigap, Daniel mengacungkan tongkatnya kedepan. Di lain pihak, Remus dan Draco merasakan perasaan tegang, ada yang salah.

'Daniel..'

Sebuah bola putih muncul perlahan, melayang-layang kemudian berhenti didepan tongkat Daniel. Seolah mengejek, bola tersebut menabrakkan dirinya pelan ke tongkat.

Hening sejenak...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sebuah tawa menggelegar terdengar dari dalam bola putih itu, membuat semuanya menutup telinga spontan. Terkecuali Daniel yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tongkat.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan geraman yang ingin keluar.

"Riddikullus!"

Bruakk..

Hening lagi.. Kali ini lebih mencengkam.

Semua melongo melihat Daniel yang merapal mantra sekaligus menghancurkan boggart.

Tes..

Setetes darah mengalir keluar dari sela bibir, rautnya dingin kejam. Kaki mungil itu berbalik, berlari keluar kelas.

Sadar,Draco segera melesat Daniel diikuti Daphne. Para murid lain saling berbisik ricuh. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A-ah.. Baiklah. Karena jam sudah habis, silahkan keluar. Dan Mr. Flint, tolong sampaikan kepada Mr. Rosier untuk menemuiku begitu ia tenang." Ucap Remus membubarkan kelas setelah berpesan kepada salah satu anak asrama Slytherine.

Sang surai coklat madu terduduk kosong di kursi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan perasaan bersalah luar biasa karena membuat Daniel harus menghadapi boggart. Ada apa?

"Dan!"

Isakan mengalir lembut, kakinya masih membawanya pergi, telinga seolah tidak mendengar panggilan namanya. Hanya tawa itu, suara tawa itu yang diingat, lagi dan lagi.

"Daniel!"

"Mr. Rosier, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Grenggrass. Berhenti sekarang! Hei!"

Draco berdecih, disampingnya Daphne melemparkan death glare kepada seorang Head boy yang tadi mencoba menghentikan mereka.

Para siswa yang lain segera menyingkir. Berbelok, mereka memasuki lorong yang jarang di lewati siswa.

"Itu Daniel?"

Sebuah suara feminim dan halus menyapa indra pendengarannya. Masih sambil berlari, Daniel mendongak. Walau matanya buram karena air mata, ia masih mengenali dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat jembatan besar. Ternyata ia berlari hingga kawasan belakang Hogwarts.

Isakannya semakin jelas, larinya semakin cepat. Ia melompat ke pelukan sosok yang lebih tinggi, cepat.

"Whops. Hati-hati, Dan."

Isakannya berubah menjadi jerit tangis. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram jubah depan sosok itu.

"Dan.. Hosh.. Niel.. Hosh.."

Sepasang mata berwarna steel blue mendekati silver itu menyipit. Memandang dingin dua sosok yang sedang terengah. Tangan kanannya memeluk Daniel, sedang tangan kiri mengelus punggungnya.

"Good morning, Ms. Archilles. Maaf mengganggumu." Salam Daphne setelah nafasnya stabil. Ia melirik cemas ke arah Daniel.

Ivory mengangguk. Pewaris Lady of Ravenclaw itu memberi peringatan lewat mata kearah Draco yang berjalan mendekat.

Draco menggeram rendah, matanya memicing tidak suka. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus patuh, sekali lihat saja ia paham. Gadis bernama Ivory itu punya aura yang kuat dan berbahaya, juga ada sesuatu yang membuat Draco mau tidak mau tunduk.

"Halo Draco, Ms. Grenggrass. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua dan Daniel?" Tanya Luna ceria. Ia maju selangkah, menutupi bayangan Ivory bagi Draco.

"Luna." Nadanya mempringati.

"Tidak apa-apa Ivo. Kita berada di lorong tersembunyi, terlebih lagi ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya, tidak ada orang." Balas Luna sendu. Gadis itu memandang Draco dan Daphne bergantian.

"Kalian membawa nirgles yang sedih. Boleh aku tau ceritanya?"

Daphne melirik, yang dilirik membuang muka karena kesal. Ia pun menghela napas dan mulai bercerita.

Delapan menit kemudian ia menghela napas. Ivory dan Luna saling melirik paham. Sekali sentak, tubuh mungil Daniek berada dalam gendongan Ivory. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Draco. Menyadarinya, Draco mengulurkan tangan, mengambil alih tubuh Daniel dari gendongan.

"Tenangkan ia. Untuk sementara, keberadaanmu sangat dibutuhkan kondisi jiwanya. Jangan memaksanya, tinggal didekatnya sementara waktu. Jika sampai purnama ia masih kosong, temui aku. Ayo Luna."

"Tunggu.. Bagaimana dengan.."

"Dia akan bersamaku sementara."

Draco mengangguk kecil, sedangkan Daphne masih memandang datar.

"Hiks.. Ivo.." Rengekan itu membuat Draco menunduk. Melihat kekasih kecilnya yang menatap nanar kepergian gadis Archilles itu.

Ivory berhenti bersama Luna. Luna tersenyum lembut, "Yang kau butuhkan bukan Ivory, Dan. Tetapi mate-mu. Sampai jumpa. " Ujar Luna riang, ia melambai kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh, Draco. Kau tetap ke menara astronomi ya." Teriak Luna dari balik belokan.

"Drake?"

"Kita kembali Daphne. Akan kujelaskan di asrama."

End of Chapter 7


	10. Chapter 8

Suara langkah kaki bergema. Menaiki tangga spiral menara astronomi, Draco berjalan dengan wajah lurus.

Didepan pintu masuk, sosok perempuan tinggi semampai telah menunggu. Ivory membukakan sedikit pintu saat siluet Draco terlihat. Tanpa kata, hanya saling menganggukkan kepala mereka memberi salam.

Ruangan didalam menara itu gelap, hanya cahaya obor yang membuat suasana remang-remang. Draco menghela napas, jantungnya berdetak kencang walau wajahnya tetap datar. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya tak lama ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Insting Draco mengatakan seseorang ini cepat dan berbahaya.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy.."

Suara berat itu membuat mata sedingin es itu membesar terkejut sebelum menghela napas lirih.

"Bisakah kita percepat? Kekasihku sedang sakit."

Sosok itu terkekeh. Dengan ringan melambaikan tongkatnya, memunculkan 2 kursi dan sebuah meja beserta dua cangkir teh dari udara kosong.

"Duduklah dulu, kau tidak mau berbincang sebentar denganku?"

"Salazar Slytherine."

Lukisan wanita bermata dingin mengayun terbuka, Draco masuk dengan wajah lelah.

"Dray!"

Draco mendongak, menatap sosok sahabatnya yang berteriak dari pintu masuk kamar asrama dengan wajah pucat.

"Pelanlah Dhapne, ada apa?"

"Daniel bangun!"

Secepat kilat Draco berlari masuk. Dipimpin Daphne, mereka berdua segera menuju kamar Draco.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dlay.. Hiks.. "

Mereka berdua berjalan hati-hati menuju Daniel yang tengah ditenangkan oleh Blaise. Blaise yang melihat kedatangan mereka akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"Ssh.. Daniel, ini aku." Merasa rambutnya disentuh pelan, Daniel mengintip di sela-sela bulu mata panjangnya lalu melompat ke pelukan Draco.

"Sshh.. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini.."

Draco mengelus punggung Daniel pelan, memberi anggukan saat melihat kode dari Blaise dan Daphne untuk pergi.

Butuh setengah jam bagi Draco untuk menenagkan Daniel. Setelah memastikan Daniel tertidur nyenyak, dengan lelah Draco membasuh dirinya dibawah air hangat.

"Tidak kusangka dia bangkit lebih awal." Guman Draco mengingat percakapannya di menara astronomi tadi.

Flashback

"Tidak bisakah kita percepat? Kekasihku sedang sakit."

Sosok itu terkekeh. Dengan ringan melambaikan tongkatnya, memunculkan 2 kursi dan sebuah meja beserta dua cangkir teh dari udara kosong.

"Duduklah dulu, kau tidak mau berbincang sebentar denganku?"

Draco menghela napas kemudian duduk tegap, mengabaikan sosok didepannya yang meminum teh dengan anggun.

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau tidak terkejut melihatku." Sosok itu memulai percakapan.

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut, kau bangkit lebih cepat dari yang di gosipkan. Kutebak, karena Severus." Jawab Draco tenang menuai kekeh kecil dari sosok dihadapannya.

Flashback off

'Apa dad tau ini?' Batin Draco. Merasa cukup, ia pun menyudahi ritual mandinya. Mengambil handuk lalu melilitkannya di pinggang.

Cklek.

"Oh Daph. Please. Tunggu aku di ruang depan, akan kujelaskan nanti." Ucap Draco jengkel saat melihat Daphne berdiri di tengah kamarnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Akan kutunggu, Dray." Daphne melenggang pergi santai meninggalkan Draco bergumel kesal sambil memakai baju.

Draco menyenderkan tubuhnya malas sambil berselonjor santai di sofa panjang ruang depan kamarnya. Ruang kamar yang besar membuat Draco membagi dua, satu ruang depan semacam ruang santai lah ya, yang lain kamar tidur.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Blaise yang duduk didekat perapian.

"Dimulai dari maksud Mrs. Archilles siang kemarin Dray. Siapa 'dia'?" Sambung Daphne, nengabaikan tatapan bertanya Blaise.

Dengan acuh, Draco melirik sekilas. "Dimana Theo dan Pansy?"

"Mereka sudah tertidur duluan sesaat setelah kau pergi ke menara astronomi. Sekarang jelaskan!" Jawab Daphne kalem.

"Untuk maksud Ivo, saat ini aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Daphne. Aku sudah berjanji pada Daniel untuk tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Dan untukmu Blaise. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, jawab jujur." Ucapan Draco membuat Blaise dan Daphne entah kenapa duduk tegak dan serius. Suhu udara turun, nyala perapian berkobar dengan sedikit percikan hitam.

Draco sendiri menatap perapian dengan tatapan acuh, hanya nada suaranya yang semakin dalam. "Kalian pasti sudah diberitahu akan siapa pewaris Dark Lord."

Deg!

Daphne dan Blaise saling melirik gugup, menunggu dengan cemas perkataan lanjutan Draco.

"Dan kalian tau, aku baru saja selesai bicara dengan Dark Lord itu sendiri. Upacara pengangkatanku sebagai ahli waris akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Dan aku ingin tidak ada yang tau akan hal ini, siapapun."

"A-ap.. Ini lebih cepat dari yang diberitahukan dad padaku." Guman Daphne diangguki Blaise.

"Ulah tikus tua Petter dan ramuan kolaborasi Severus dengan sang Sorcerer Nicholas Flamel, membuat father bangkit lebih awal dengan tubuh sempurna, layaknya umur 30-an. Well, ia menyuruhku memanggilnya father." Jelas Draco saat melihat tatapan bertanya kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Theo dan Pansy?" Tanya Blaise mengingat dua sahabat Draco yang lain.

"Bagian mana dari kalimatku yang kurang jelas Blaise? Pastikan, Tidak. Ada. Yang. Tau. Akan. Hal. Ini." Jawab Draco dengan penekanan disetiap kata akhir kalimat.

"Oke oke.. Kau berlagak bos sekarang?" Keluh Blaise mengangkat tangan.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dingin, "Dan kau harus memanggilku my Lord mulai sekarang."

"Oh, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi tangan kananmu Dray. Biarkan Blaise menjadi peri rumah."

Mereka berdua menatap Daphne yang tersenyum manis, kamudian tertawa bersama. Aura ketegangan digantikan aura yang lebih ringan. Setelah bertukar kalimat beberapa saat, mereka pun berpisah karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 2 pagi. Jika tidak tidur sekarang, mereka akan terlambat masuk pelajaran besok.

"Daniel?"

Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela kepada Draco yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Merlin! Ada yang sakit? Kenapa bangun hm?" Tanya Draco lembut. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kasur lalu duduk didekat Daniel.

"Nightmare."

Draco mengangguk. Ia masuk kedalam selimut, memeluk Daniel, lalu berbaring. "Ssh, tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

Daniel hanya memandang kosong, menatap dada orang yang memeluknya datar. Ia berguman kecil beberapa kali kemudian mengeratkan pelukan, masuk lebih dalam rengkuhan Draco. 'hangat'

Daniel menatap kosong kearah depan, mengabaikan suara riuh disekelilingnya.

"Kau oke, Dan? Kalau tidak, kau bisa kembali ke asrama." Daniel menggeleng lemah lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Pansy menatap cemas kearah Daniel dan Draco bergantian.

"Jangan khawatir, Daniel baik-baik saja, Pans." Sahut Draco pelan.

Pansy mengangguk lalu kembali mundur. Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar diikuti sebuah sosok raksasa penjaga Hogwarts, Hagrid. Trio Gryffindor langsung saja mengelilingi sosok besar itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Ayo, ayo masuk lebih dalam. Sebelumnya, ada yang tau apa itu Hippogriff?"

Bisikan dan desahan tak percaya pecah dari berbagai sudut. Mereka semua menatap kesalah satu objek didepan mereka.

"Baik, ini adalah salah satu hippogriff kesayanganku. Namanya adalah Buckbeak, ia lucu bukan?" Jelas Hagrid sambil mengelus ringan bulu Buckbeak.

"Dalam buku satwa hewan ghaib, sudah diterangkan bagaimana cara menunggang Hippogriff. Dan kini, aku ingin kalian secara langsung mempraktekkannya. Siapa yang mau? Majulah.." Tawar Hagrid riang. Semua anak terdiam, saling berbisik sambil melingat ngeri kearah Hippogriff itu.

Neville yang melihat semua anak terdiam, cukup sedih melihat wajah kecewa Hagrid. Dan dia akan mencobanya sebelum langkah kaki ringan berjalan menuju Buckbeak.

"Bagus bagus, kemarilah Mr. Rosier. Berilah salam padanya tanpa melepaskan garis pandangmu." Daniel mengkuti instruksi Hagrid dengan baik, bahkan Draco cs hingga terpesona.

"Bagus, tunggu Buckbeak membalas bungkukkanmu Mr. Rosier, seperti ini. Kemudian, mendekatlah Mr. Rosier, kemari." Ragu, Daniel mendekat kearah Hagrid yang berlutut disamping Buckbeak.

"Elus bulunya pelan, lalu naiklah. Yak, bagus seperti itu. Jangan cabut bulunya, dan nikmati jalan-jalanmu."

Daniel sedikit tersentak saat Buckbeak langsung terbang tinggi melintasi kastil diiringi tatapan iri semua orang.

"Cih, apa hebatnya itu." Cibir Ron penuh iri saat melihat kesuksesan Daniel. Disampingnya, Hermione langsung berpura-pura sibuk, sementara Neville mencoba hal yang sama pada Hippogriff lain.

"Iri tanda tak mampu, Weselbe. Berhentilah bicara omong kosong atau aku akan menyiksamu." Kecam Theo kesal, Ia pun kembali bergabung Draco cs.

"Sial, kau tau tadi dia kemari kan Hermione!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut Daniel? Ini kunjungan pertama kita ke Hogsmeade." Rayu Pansy untuk kelima kalinya pagi ini. Daniel memutar mata sebelum kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Ini yang terakhir, Pans. Aku tidak enak badan, ayahku akan menjengukku jam 10 nanti. Jadi aku akan tetap tinggal. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Draco, Daphne, Blaise dan Theo hanya terkekeh pelan. Ini akhir pekan, murid tahun ketiga melakukan kunjungan pertama mereka ke Hogsmeade setelah diberi ijin dari orang tua. Hanya akan tersisa murid tahun pertama dan kedua di kastil.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir? Pengganggu!" Ucapan bernada sinis itu membuat Theo mendengus.

"Well well, lihat ini. Weselbe ternyata, tidakkah kau lihat jalan itu luas? Selain bodoh kau juga buta rupanya." Balas Theo tajam.

"KAU!"

"Ron! Hentikan! Kita bisa memutar.."

"Kau bisa ikuti ucapan kekasih mudblood mu, Wesel." Sahut Blaise acuh sebelum menarik Theo dan Pansy pergi lebih dulu.

"Dasar ular licik!" Umpat Ron kesal.

"Ini semua karena perkataanmu, Ronald Weasley! Kalau saja kau tidak..."

"Enyah dari hadapanku."

Hermione yang sedang memarahi Ron membeku seketika. Melirik kedepan, ia segera menundukkan kepala saat melihat tatapan dingin yang dilancarkan Jendral tertinggi Slytherine itu padanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Ron.."

"Tapi..." Dengan paksa Hermione menyeret Ron yang masih merengut tidak suka karena kalah dari asrama ular.

'Itu bukan tatapan anak berusia tiga belas tahun, Merlin!' Batin gadis itu gelisah, ia bahkan mengabaikan ocehan Ron sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Cepat masuk dan hangatkan diri didepan perapian. Titip salamku pada Mr. Rosier." Ucap Draco, ia mencium pelan kening Daniel lalu tersenyum tipis. Daniel melambaikan tangannya kearah kereta yang ditumpangi Draco dan Daphne sebelum masuk kedalam kastil.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Cklek..

"Permisi sir, anda memanggilku?"

Remus mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen dibawahnya. "Oh, Mr. Rosier. Masuklah, duduk disini." Jawab Remus ramah.

Pria bersurai madu tersebut memandang kasih anak didepannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik? Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu sedih kemarin." Ucap Remus mengawali percakapan.

Daniel menggeleng pelan, tanda ia mengerti. Remus hanya melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru. Jadi Daniel tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, toh itu kejadian lama dan Daniel sekarang sudah kembali ceria.

"Kamu bisa cerita apapun padaku, Dan. Jika tidak keberatan, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Remus tersenyum tipis saat melihat anggukan Daniel. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit. Atau, mungkin bisa menjadi tempatmu mengobrol."

Daniel memandang Remus datar, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Aku selalu bermimpi. Kedua orang tuaku karena hasutan seseorang, didepan publik ia berlagak seperti seorang Merlin. Bahkan merlin pun tidak haus kekuasaan sepertinya. Dulu Ia menghasut seorang anak laki-laki, tetapi ia gagal. Kemudian ia menghasut kedua orang tuaku, lalu mereka terbunuh dan si pembunuh menghilang. Aku diasuh oleh saudara ibuku yang sangat membenciku, setiap hari aku harus menderita sakit. Sampai suatu hari aku menemukan catatan ibuku, lalu mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Setiap kali aku terbangun, tubuhku gemetar hebat dan dalam hatiku tumbuh kebencian semakin dalam. Hm, mungkin itu saja."

Remus tersentak, mengerjab beberapa kali kemudian memaksakan senyuman. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya saat pintu kantornya diketuk.

Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek..

"Uncle Remus, aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, masuklah Neville. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ada pembicaraan dengan Mr. Rosier." Jawab Remus pelan.

Neville mengangguk, matanya beberapa kali melirik penasaran kearah Daniel. Rumor tentang ia kekasih Prince of Slytherine membuat ia penasaran hingga tangannya gatal. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, si Daniel itu manis juga. Eh?!

Daniel memandang kosong lalu berdiri, "Aku permisi kalau begitu Prof. Aku masih harus menemui Professor Snape."

"A-ah, baik." Diam-diam Remus dan Neville berpikiran serupa, menyesal karena harus membiarkan Daniel pergi.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Neville segera berbalik dan membordir Remus pertanyaan. "Kau kenal Daniel, uncle Rem?"

Daniel berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Sesekali bertukar anggukan dengan para lukisan maupun hantu yang lewat. Melewati kamar mandi perempuan, Daniel berhenti lalu mengerutkan kening bingung. Daniel melihat bayangan seseorang, rasanya?

"Professor Snape?" Tanya Daniel pelan, Prof. Snape berbalik dengan cepat dan memandang Daniel datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Prof. Snape pelan. Daniel menggeleng lalu membungkuk sedikit, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Prof. Snape melihat punggung Daniel dengan ekspresi rumit dimatanya.

Daniel berjalan santai menuruni tangga batu. Sweater biru kebesaran yang dipakai membuat sosoknya terlihat imut. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak siswa tahun pertama atau kedua yang ingin mendekati, namun tertahan akibat rumor yang beredar. Sedangkan yang dirumorkan sepertinya tidak tau apa-apa.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Daniel mengerutkan kening akibat keheningan yang berlangsung, sedetik kemudian ia menepuk kening.

"Aku lupa kalau Professor Snape masih di lantai atas." Gumannya lelah.

"Siapa yang dilantai atas?"

"Uwah!"

Severus mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Daniel berjongkok setelah berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mr. Rosier? Cepat masuk dibanding kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Severus dingin.

"Bu-bukankah anda tadi dilantai atas, sir? Aku baru saja bertemu anda."

Daniel dan Severus saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian pandangan Severus menajam.

"Dimana kau melihatku terakhir kali, Mr. Rosier?"

Daniel memimpin jalan dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Severus. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi perempuan lantai tiga, dimana Daniel terakhir kali melihat 'Severus'.

"Didalam sir, anda sedang membungkuk di wastafel itu." Tunjuk Daniel pada salah satu watafel tua.

Severus maju untuk memeriksanya sebentar, memikirkan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Severus berbalik.

"Mr. Rosier, kejadian hari ini anda rahasiakan untuk sementara. Aku akan menyelidiki hal ini. Urusan kita bisa dilakukan lain waktu. Sekarang, kembalilah ke asrama." Daniel mengangguk. Mereka berpisah begitu keluar dari toilet.

"Mr. Rosier?"

"Luv?"

"Bagaimana Drake?"

Draco menggeleng, Blaise dan Theo mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar anakku?"

Mereka bertiga segera menoleh, menatap terkejut pada cermin besar berukir kayu indah didekat jendela samping tempat tidur. Wajah yang terlihat familiar hanya sedikit lebih tua itu membuat mereka kecuali Draco berasumsi itu adalah ayah Daniel.

"Hallo Mr. Rosier, kami mencari Daniel." Jawab Theo ceria.

Evan mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya Daniel tidak bersama kalian?"

"Tidak sir, dia bilang akan tetap dikamar karena anda akan berkunjung. Tapi saat kami kembali, kami tidak menemukannya." Jawab Draco kalem.

Evan semakin mengerutkan kening, menatap awas pada anak berambut pirang yang baru menjawabnya. Ada yang berbeda.

"Tunggu dia kembali. Aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan itu bayangan Evan menghilang, menjadikan cermin itu kembali sepertu cermin biasa.

'Daniel..'

End of Chapter 8

Akhirnya update lagi. Fyuh, banyak celah ya :")

Sampai jumpa Chap 9


	11. Chapter 9

Tes...

Tes...

'Huh?! Dimana ini?'

Kelereng hijau itu berkedip bingung, kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri. Semuanya gelap dan lembab.

"Halo?" Harry mengerutkan kening, suaranya bergema. Ia tidak sedang berada dalam dimensi lain kan?

Remaja itu berjalan tak tentu, mengikuti insting ia hanya berjalan lurus kedepan. Benar-benar gelap dan sepi. Juga genangan air yang sepertinya tersebar luas, membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Dray?" Bisik Harry lirih. Matanya masih berkedip, berharap ada setitik cahaya yang dapat ia tangkap.

"Kepala sekolah?"

Harry ingat sekali, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama. Ditengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, Albus. Seolah menemukan sesuatu, mata hijau itu membulat.

'KEPALA SEKOLAH!' Batin Harry geram.

"Orang tua itu.. Apa penyamaranku terbongkar?" Desisnya dengan mata berkilat. Otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan sebelum sebuah bola cahaya menabrak tubuhnya lalu masuk melalui dadanya..

"What the... Ukh.." Sinar putih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini Sev, kepala sekolah akan tau aku bukan penyihir biasa.." Harry menoleh, mengerjab beberapa kali kemudian membeku. Itu.. Ibunya?

"Tenanglah Lils.. Aku menemukan resep ramuan kuno, tentang penyamaran. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

Harry bergetar. Ada apa ini? Ia kenal itu ayah dan ibunya dari foto yang tertempel dalam diary ibunya. Dan, apa itu Professor Snape? Apa dia kembali kemasa lalu? Tidak mungkin, ia seperti tembus pandang disini. Atau.. Ia masuk dalam ingatan?

Severus berguman lirih, "Butuh waktu hingga aku memahami bahasanya. Resep itu ditulis dengan bahasa Brazil kuno."

James mengacak rambutnya, Lily menghela napas, dan Severus memainkan jemarinya gugup.

Cahaya memudar, kemudian kembali terang. Kali ini gambaran pemandangan yang berbeda. Harry berputar, ia berada di atas menara astronomi.

"Severus!/Senior Sev!"

Harry menunduk, menatap dua pemuda yang berlari mengejar seorang pemuda. Baru saja Harry akan terbang turun, cahaya kembali meredup.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Deg..

Cahaya kembali menyala, menampilkan sesosok lelaki paruh baya, berjenggot panjang, dengan jubah berwarna nyentrik. Sebuah bola kristal yang menampilkan pemandangan sebuah rumah membuat Harry tercekat.

"Tidak..." Ucap Harry dengan suara tercekik.

"Sebentar lagi pangeran kegelapan akan membunuh mereka."

"Jangan..." Tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Matanya menatap tak fokus pada adegan dalam bola kristal.

Pangeran kegelapan berjalan memasuki rumah, warna-warna cahaya kutukan terlihat berkilau, kemudian jeritan diikuti suara tangisan.

"Tidak..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"TIDAKK!!"

"Mr. Rosier.."

Mata amber menatap tidak fokus, liar, penuh ketakutan. Healer Hogwarts itu dengan sigap membatasi pergerakan Rosier muda agar tidak memberontak, keningnya mengerenyit tak kala Daniel masih belum juga sadar.

"Mr. Rosier, kau bisa mendengarku?" Madam Poppy melambaikan tangannya. Dengan patuh, Daniel mengikuti gerak tangan itu.

'Mimpi?' Melirik sekeliling, diam-diam Daniel menghela napas.

"Mr. Rosier?" Daniel menganggukkan kepala, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Madam Poppy mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Daniel tenang dan sadar sepenuhnya, wanita itu menyodorkan gelas berisi ramuan untuk Daniel minum. Setelah minuman habis, Madam Poppy sekali lagi mengecek keadaan Daniel.

"Istirahatlah, masih larut malam. Professor Snape memberimu ijin untuk libur sehari besok. Selamat malam Mr. Rosier."

Setelah matron Hogwarts itu pergi, Daniel kembali berbaring. Menutup mata, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi.

'Dad?'

Butuh beberapa kali agar Daniel berhasil memanggil ayahnya.

'Daniel, son? Kaukah itu?'

Daniel tersenyum tipis mendengar nada khawatir ayahnya tersebut. 'Dad, aku baik-baik saja.'

'Baguslah, aku baru akan menyuruh ivory atau arlo untuk mencarimu.'

'Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa Dad. Kita lanjutkan besok, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu.'

'Baiklah. Istirahatlah son, good night.'

'Night dad.'

Daniel menghembuskan nafas, mengingat kembali mimpinya, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ia akan membalas orang tua menjijikkan itu. Pertama, kenapa ia bisa berada di hospital wings? Kedua, bagaimana keadaan mate-nya ya...

Benar juga, mate-nya! 'Ah sudahlah, besok saja dipikir.' Batin Daniel cuek. Remaja berambut keriting itu menyamankan posisi tidurlah lalu terlelap.

Setelah lima belas menit Daniel tertidur pulas, sepasang kaki tegap berhenti didepan ranjangnya. Si empu pemilik kaki menghela nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Daniel lalu mencium lembut kening Daniel sambil berguman. " Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Sweet dream, luv."

"Daniel!"

Daniel menoleh, menatap terhibur pada sosok Pansy dan Theo yang saling berebut untuk masuk. Dibelakang mereka, Draco dan Blaise menghela napas. Daphne dengan tangan penuh buku langsung menendang mereka berdua hingga tersungkur.

"Adaw!"

"Halo Dan, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Daphne sambil berjalan masuk.

"Baik. Hanya sedikit pusing, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi."

"Apa kau dimantrai?"

"Tidak Blaise. Madam poppy tidak menemukan hal aneh dalam tubuhku."

Mereka berlima saling lirik, menatap Daniel dengan ekspresi rumit.

"Kapan kau diperbolehkan kembali keasrama?" Tanya Draco lembut.

"Hari ini sudah boleh pulang, tapi jangan berfikir berat dulu. Itu akan mempengaruhi kepalanya." Semua pasang mata menoleh, menatap matron sekolah yang muncul dari balik tirai.

"Mr. Malfoy, kuharap kau bisa menjaga Mr. Rosier agar tidak berfikir berat untuk seminggu kedepan. Kepala asrama kalian sedang menyelidiki hal ini." Jelas Madam Poppy setelah menyerahkan gelas ramuan terakhir pada Daniel.

"Ugh.. Seperti rumput." Yang lain hanya terkekeh kecil -kecuali Madam Poppy dan Draco- saat memdengar gumanan Daniel.

Setelah membereskan peralatan menginap Daniel, keenam sekawan itu mengundurkan diri dari Hospital Wings.

Waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang, para siswa hanya bisa melihat dari jauh barisan keenam Slytherine tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?" Sebuah kepala merah muncul dari balik pilar, merengut tidak suka.

Kali ini, wajah seorang perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang keluar di atas sang rambut merah. "Tidak tau, tanyakan pada Neville."

"Uh, maaf. Hanya reflek." Dua kepala menengok keatas, tepat kearah kepala Neville yang muncul diatas mereka berdua dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Aakhh!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh, menatap seorang siswa tahun pertama yang terduduk karena terkejut sambil menatap mereka.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke aula, aku lapar." Perkataan Ron diangguki dua kepala lainnya. Mereka kemudian keluar dari balik pilar dan berjalan santai, meninggalkan siswa tahun pertama itu di lantai.

"Yo, ular kecil." Enam sekawan itu menoleh kearah jendela koridor. Terlihat sosok besar Arlo yang menggendong tas kecil ditemani si kembar Weasley.

"Hai Danny.." Sapa si kembar kompak. Mereka menyeret Daniel kepojok.

"Dan.."

"Yap, kita bicara sebentar. Biarkan mereka disana, masih terlihat olehmu kan.." Draco cs saling melirik sambil mengerenyit.

Sementara itu di pojok, Daniel menatap bingung pada satu-satunya Weasley yang bisa ia percaya, si kembar Fred and George.

"Kemana kau kemarin..."

"Kami mencarimu..."

"Diseluruh kastil..."

Daniel menngerutkan kening, "Kurasa sekitar pukul setengah sembilan aku baru akan kembali keasrama. Lalu, kata Madam Poppy dari jam sepuluh aku berada hospital wing."

Si kembar menggeleng. "Kami tidak menemukanmu..."

"Di hospital wings..."

"Kami mencarimu..."

"Dari pukul delapan..."

"Pukul sepuluh kemarin..."

"George meminta ramuan pada Madam Poppy..."

"Dan kami tidak melihatmu disana..."

Daniel termenung, kemudian mengangguk. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Si kembar tersenyum lebar, lalu Fred atau George merogoh sesuatu dari kantong sweaternya. Sebuah perkamen lusuh terlihat digenggamannya.

"Ini untukmu." Ucal si kembar kompak.

"Well, peta perompak hm.."

Si kembar terbelalak, "How..."

"Aku punya informasi terpercaya kawan." Jawab Daniel tersenyum bangga.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berbisik terus disana..?" Arlo tertawa keras mendengar nada jengkel pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kok."

"Thanks guys, aku duluan." Draco cs segera menoleh, menatap sosok Daniel yang berjalan mendekat.

"Nah, tuan putrimu sudah tiba. Giliran pangeran ini yang undur diri." Arlo menyeringai lalu memeragakan salah satu gerakan ala Duke. Setelah Daniel sampai disebelah Draco, remaja tahun ke lima itu melangkah pergi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali." Yang lain mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Pansy. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju asrama.

Prangg! Brakk!

Severus menatap datar mentornya yang sedang menampar barang-barang dikantornya. Ekspresinya datar, namun hatinya mencela sikap menjijikkan itu.

"Bagaimana ini bisa keluar dari rencanaku. Seharusnya mereka bertiga bertemu anjing tua itu. Kenapa serigala jadi-jadian itu masih di kastilku. Katakan Severus, apa yang terjadi?!"

Severus memandang lurus. "Ada isu pangeran kegelapan akan bangkit, Albus."

Albus Dumbledore menoleh dengan cepat, ia kemudian termenung sambil berguman kecil. Severus menghela nafas malas, ini sudah makan siang dan pak tua ini malah menahannya disini. Menjengkelkan.

"Hanya itu saja? Bagaimana perkembangan para Death Eaters yang tersisa?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Hanya inner circle yang sibuk mengumpulkan bahan ritual, sir."

Albus kembali berguman, berjalan mondar mandir. Tak lama kemudian ia melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, kembalilah Severus. Terima kasih atas infomu." Severus mengangguk, tanpa kata ia segera berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan kepala sekolah dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Good afternoon, sir." Severus menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang kusam tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Lambang Ravenclaw tersemat di jubahnya.

"Afteroon Ms. Lovegood. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Luna menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekat. "Para Nirgles disekeliling anda terlihat khawatir, sir. Hati-hati untuk nanti malam." Ucap Luna ceria. Severus mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Good bye, sir." Dengan itu Luna berjalan menjauh sambil melompat kecil. Meninggalkan Severus yang mengerenyit heran. Tak peduli, Severus kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karena percakapannya dengan kepala sekolah, ia terlalu malas untuk ke aula. Nafsu makannya hilang.

Sesampainya di dungeon, Severus merebahkan dirinya disofa. Ia mendesah keras sambil memijat keningnya lelah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih dan kuat menepuk bahu kanannya, diikuti sebuah pertanyaan bernada geli.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat frustasi, Severus.."

Mendengus, pria berambut klimis itu mendongak. Menatap wajah rupawan bermata merah yang sedang menyeringai. "Itu karenamu."

Pria bermata merah tersebut terkekeh, lalu berjalan memutar menuju hadapan Severus. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sejumput rambut Severus, lalu membungkuk dan menciumnya seduktif.

"Bagaimana?"

Mengerti siapa yang dibicarakan, Severus memutar mata. "Kau membuat pekerjaanku menumpuk. Belum lagi orang tua itu. Dan sebentar lagi kekuatan Draco akan bangkit."

Pria itu kembali terkekeh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjongkok didepan perapian, sekali jentikan api di perapian menyala indah. "Kurasa akan ada jadwal tambahan untukmu nanti malam."

"Merlin..." Severus mendesah lelah.

"Ada apa, Dan?" Tanya Theo saat melihat Daniel terus melirik kearah jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya berpikir." Theo mengangkat bahu. Setelah meletakkan makan malam diatas meja, remaja berambut coklat itu melenggang pergi. Tak lama setelah Theo pergi, cermin besar didekat kasur berpendar pelan. Membentuk sosok yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa maroon.

"Dad!"

"Halo, son. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar, membuat Evan ikut tersenyum tipis. Ah, melihat putranya tersenyum manis seperti itu nembuat dirinya meleleh.

"Dad, apa kau tau. The Dark Lord telah bangkit!"

"Uhuk!"

Senyuman Daniel semakin melebar yang malah terlihat menakutkan saat ini dimata kepala keluarga Rosier tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendengar hal itu, son?" Tanya Evan gugup.

"Oh, aku bahkan sudah berciuman dengan pewaris Dark Lord." Jawab Daniel berbunga, namun bagai taring harimau bagi Evan.

"Hm, dad rasa malam ini kau akan sedikit sibuk. Istirahatlah, sampai jumpa son." Cermin kembali seperti semula.

"Ayahmu sudah pergi? Aku baru akan menyapanya."

Daniel menoleh, menatap kekasihnya yang baru masuk dengan dua gelas coklat hangat. Menerima sodoran coklat, remaja manis itu menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Draco duduk disebelahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil melihat kearah jendela besar yang tidak ditutupi charm, seekor cumi-cumi raksasa melambai pelan dari balik jendela.

"Aku baru berciuman dengan pewarisnya, huh?"

Blush..

Draco meminum santai coklatnya membiarkan Daniel melotot imut padanya.

"Kau menguping..." Desis Daniel malu.

"Tidak, luv. Suaramu kelewat bahagia."

Seringai Draco terkembang puas, meletakkan gelas diatas meja, lengan kuat Draco memeluk pinggang kecil kekasihnya. Mereka memang terlihat masih berumur tiga belas, tapi umur creature mereka sudah lebih dari itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu.." Bisik Draco lembut, menuai senyum tipis dibibir mungil Daniel.

Begitu Draco menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Daniel, senyum dibibir remaja manis itu redup. Maafkan aku Draco.

End of Part 9

Hadeh, ngetik satu chap aja berhari-hari. Update agak lama ya, karena ngetik di sela kerjaan :") jadi agak syusyah~

Sampai jumpa Part 10


	12. Chapter 10

Remus terbangun dengan penuh keringat, suara nyalak yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dikejauhan. Mengambil tongkat dan menyambar jubahnya, pria manis itu berlari menuju pohon dedalu raksasa yang membeku. Masuk kedalam lubang kecil tepat dibawahnya, Remus berlari menaiki tangga.

"BERHENTI DISANA! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Iris madu itu memandang panik. "Sirius!"

"Moony... / Uncle Remus!" Ucap Sirius dan trio Gryffindor kompak. Remus berjalan mendekat dengan napas terengah.

"Hermione, turunkan tongkatmu. Kau juga Padfoot."

"Tidak! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu semua ini, Moony. Dua belas tahun! Dua. Belas. Tahun. Di. Azkaban! Dan semua itu terkabul hari ini! Dan... Tetap diam disana!" Sirius melancarkan serangan pada sesuatu yang bergerak di pojok. Tikus tua renta dipojok ruangan mengeluarkan cicitan sakit lalu tubuhnya perlahan membesar.

"Bloody hell.. Tikus itu animagus?!" Desah Ron tak percaya. Mereka bertiga menatap tikus tua keluarga Weasley yang menjadi manusia berupa jelek.

"Moony.. Padfoot... Sahabatku.."

"Aku bukan sahabatmu, Peter!" Raung Sirius marah. Membuat Peter mengkerut ketakutan disudut.

"Karenamu, James meninggal. Karenamu, Remus harus menghilang. Karenamu, Harry menderita. Dan karenamu pula aku harus merasakan penderitaan atas kesalahan yang tak pernah kulakukan!"

Remus segera menuju trio Gryffin lalu memeriksa mereka. Selain luka dikaki Ron, yang lain baik-baik saja. Remus mengangguk kearah Sirius lalu sama-sama menodongkan pada Peter.

"Kau akan membayarnya, Peter! Dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu, hingga akhir hayatmu! Kau bajingan menjijikkan, binatang dumbly!" Umpat Sirius frustasi, mengabaikan pelototan dari Remus karena kalimat terakhir milik keturunan Black tersebut.

"Language, old man.. " Desis Remus berbahaya.

"Jadi.. Apa rencanamu?"

"Kita lihat sebentar lagi, Dray.."

Sepasang mata berwarna steel blue mendekati silver itu memandang datar dua murid tahun ketiga didepannya datar. Mereka bersembunyi disudut tergelap yang tak dapat dijangkau. Ia baru kembali dari Ilvermorny dan langsung diseret oleh kedua bocah dihadapannya ke bangunan paling berhantu di Inggris. Dirinya bahkan belum bertemu gadis kecilnya! Ivory sanggup menarik rambutnya karena jengkel.

Brakk!

"Tangkap dia, moony!"

Mereka bertiga segera mengalihkan pandangan, terlihat Peter yang terikat kuat diatas meja akibat mencoba kabur. Dengan murka Sirius menjambak rambut pirang Peter dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku akan menyerahkanmu pada kementrian! Sakit hatiku karena dikhianati, akan kubalas sakit hatiku dan sakit hati James! Juga rasa kekecewaan Lily! Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengangkat satu ujung jari pun, kau akan berteriak memohon kematian padaku!" Ujar Sirius sungguh-sungguh. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin portkey dan membawa Peter yang mencicit ketakutan diatas meja. Mereka berdua segera hilang.

Remus terduduk lemas, Neville segera menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. "Uncle Rem, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ron yang dibantu Hermione juga ikut mendekat, wajah mereka pucat ketakutan tapi juga lega.

Dari arah persembunyian, Draco dan Daniel saling pandang. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'Itu saja?'

'Sepertinya..' Balas Daniel acuh

'Membosankan~' Batin mereka berdua sambil terus melihat dorama dihadapan mereka. Mata abu-abu Draco menyipit, ia menyenggol lengan Daniel pelan. Memiringkan kepala, Daniel menatap bingung.

"Ayo pergi, akan ada yang datang." Bisik Draco, Daniel mengangguk lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Ivory yang masih setia berdiri diam dengan wajah lurus.

Merasakan sebuah jemari kecil melingkari pergelangan tangannya, Ivory menunduk lalu melihat Daniel yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis Archilles itu merogoh kantung jubahnya lalu melemparkan sebuah bell kecil keatas. Bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya bell dan suara dentingan yang terdengar, sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang masih berada dalam ruangan.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, dan Ms. Granger, kuharap kalian punya alasan bagus untuk ini."

Remus dengan lemah mengangkat tangannya. "Tenanglah Severus, mereka bersamaku."

Severus menghela napas lirih, ia berjalan pelan menuju sosok Remus yang masih terlihat syok. Tangannya mengangkat lengan Remus dan membantunya berdiri. "Mereka sudah menunggu.." Ucap Severus pelan namun masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Remus. Guru DADA itu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar dipapah Severus, diikuti Ron dan Hermione serta Neville.

Begitu mereka keluar, pohon dedalu raksasa kembali bergerak. Dengan cepat mereka berpindah tempat kedekat dinding kastil. Setelah meletakkan Remus di dekat dinding, Severus mendatangi tiga muridnya yang tertunduk.

Ron, Hermione, dan Neville merasa gerbang neraka terbuka dihadapan mereka. Mereka merutuki kebodohan mereka karena nekat mengejar tikus tua Ron yang ternyata adalah seorang animagus hingga membuat diri mereka terjebak seperti ini.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, dan Ms. Grager.."

Glup. Mereka menelan ludah gugup dan menjawab tanpa menaikkan kepala mereka.

"Yes, sir?"

"Obliviate.."

Jarum dari jam dinding besar menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Daniel menguap, Draco mengelus rambut Daniel yang tiduran diatas pahanya lembut, Sirius memandang kosong, dan Ivory mencaci maki kembarannya dipojok ruangan melalui cermin air. Peter terikat kuat di pojok ruangan satunya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Cklek...

"Moony.." Sirius segera bangkit lalu memapah pria manis masuk dan duduk disofa.

Remus tersenyum terima kasih lalu mengedarkan pandangan kemudian membeku. "Mr. Rosier, Mr. Malfoy, dan Ms. Archilles?"

Ketiga anak yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala mereka, mengangguk singkat lalu kembali keaktifitas awal. Menguap, mengelus dan mencaci maki. Remus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirius, kilat matanya menandakan ia butuh penjelasan. Sekarang juga!

Sirius menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Remus.

"Moony, berjanjilah kau tidak akan memotong apapun perkataanku, tidak akan marah, dan tetap berpikiran tenang." Ucap Sirius serius.

Pria beriris madu itu sedikit ragu-ragu sebelum mengangguk. Sirius kembali menghela napas dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kita telah ditipu, Remus."

"Oleh?"

"James, Lily, dan bahkan si Snevi- maksudku Severus menyembunyikan kebenaran pada kita." Balas Sirius lemah. Ia menarik sebuah diary tua dari laci meja dan memberikannya pada Remus.

Bingung, Remus mengambil diary tersebut dan membaca kata-kata di sampul diary. Ditulis dengan tinta keemasan yang sudah memudar, Lily Evans aka Medea. Mata madu itu membola lalu melihat kearah Sirius tak percaya, melihat anggukan itu Remus segera membuka diary tersebut dan membacanya.

Menatap jam dinding dengan putus asa walau tidak terlihat di wajah datarnya, Ivory menghela napas. Pokoknya pagi ini ia akan tidur sepuas yang ia mau, persetan dengan kelas dan apapun itu. Para professor diruangannya harus memberinya toleransi ketidak hadirannya atau ia akan menendang mereka semua keluar lalu meng-oblivate mereka dengan kejam. Setelah puas mencaci maki Arlo, gadis itu duduk tenang diatas sofa tunggal yang berada didekat jendela besar sambil meminum rose tea nya anggun. Mata unik miliknya menyipit saat melihat sosok pewaris Malfoy itu. Melihat dari auranya seharusnya pada awal liburan nanti, kekuatan remaja itu akan bangkit. Ia dan Arlo harus bersiap-siap, kekuatan remaja itu terlalu besar, pantas saja Dark Lord menunjuknya sebagai pewaris. Ivory kembali menghela napas, matanya melirik jendela yang mengembun. Ah, sebentar lagi libur natal.

Disisi lain, Daniel mengalami dilema. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus membuka penyamarannya kan? Sirius dan Remus dari pihak Light, sedangkan mate-nya dipihak Dark. Mana yang harus ia pilih? Duh, Daniel pusing harus bagaimana.. @-@

"Ini... Ini..." Butiran-butiran air mata meluncur bebas dari sudut nata Remus yang lelah, tangannya bergetar karena syok. Dirinya tidak pernah mengira, kalau justru pihak Light lah penjahat sesungguhnya dan pihak Dark merupakan korban keegoisan Light. Bagaimana bisa kakek tua itu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dengan begitu kejam.

"Maaf jika aku, James dan Lily menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian." Remus menggeleng, memeluk Sirius dan terisak.

Severus datang diikuti oleh seorang pria bermata merah yang membuat Draco berdecak dan Peter mencicit semakin keras dan jelek. Remus dan Sirius tidak memperhatikan siapa yang dibawa oleh Severus karena mereka masih tenggelam dalam ketidak percayaan.

"Kalian akan berdiri disisi yang mana? Setelah membaca kebenaran itu, apa yang tertulis disitu adalah kebenaran." Ucap pria yang dibawa oleh Severus santai.

Sirius menghela napas dan berbisik dengan Remus, mereka berdiskusi cukup lama. Bahkan pria bermata merah tersebut tersenyum culas dan menggoda pewarisnya melalui mate pewarisnya. Mereka semua dengan senang hati melupakan keberadaan Peter yang kini menangis darah dipojok ruangan. Begitu Remus dan Sirius selesai, mereka disuguhi pemandangan mencengangkan. Draco terlihat mengutuk juga melancarkan kutukan demi kutukan pada pria bermata merah yang dengan santai menggendong Daniel dilengannya dan memblokir serangan Draco, seolah melambai malas!

"Jadi.. Bagaimana prof? Sir? Tolong abaikan apapun yang Anda berdua lihat, mereka tidak penting." Remus dan Sirius mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis Archilles yang duduk didepan mereka. Ivory menjentikkan jari dan didepan mereka tersedia tiga gelas teh mawar.

"Ini bagus untuk menghilangkan penat." Ucap Ivory tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Remus. Ia mengambil gelas dan menghirup aroma teh, saraf-saraf otaknya yang tegang menjadi rileks seketika.

"Kita berada dikamarku, prof. Dimenara paling tinggi asrama Ravenclaw." Jawab Ivory membuat Remus dan Sirius menganga.

Mereka telah mengelilingi seluruh kastil Hogwarts bersama kelompok mereka. Selain dungeon, asrama Ravenclaw adalah salah satu yang tidak dapat mereka tembus. Mengandalkan animagus dan jubah ajaiblah mereka berhasil masuk, itupun tidak lama. Karena setiap sudut asrama dipenuhi teka teki yang harus dipecahkan agar bisa masuk. Mereka berdua dengan semangat berjalan menuju jendela besar, membukanya dan berdiri di balkon kamar. Ini luar biasa. Hanya saja udaranya terlalu dingin!

Setengah jam kemudian, suasana kembali terkendali. Mereka semua duduk tenang disofa, melirik penasaran pada Severus dan Ivory yang duduk bersebelahan dan terlibat percakapan hangat, sayang sekali mereka berbicara dengan nada lirih seperti berbisik.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Severus sarkas. Pria bermata merah itu terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekat. Mengangkat Severus dalam pangkuannya, ia menenangkan rajukan kesayangannya. Mengacuhkan ekspresi horor dari duet Remus dan Sirius. Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Ivory memandang Remus dan Sirius lekat.

"Well?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Kami akan berada di pihak Dark." Ujar Sirius tegas.

"Giliranmu, your majesty." Cela Ivory pada sosok yang duduk disampingnya.

Sosok itu mendengus, meletakkan kembali Severus disofa, ia berjalan kearah sofa tunggal. Sekali jentikan, dihadapan Remus dan Sirius terbentang sebuah perkamen.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tandaku pada kalian, karena kalian masih berada dalam wilayah light. Jadi kalian cukup teteskan darah kalian diatas perkamen, dan kalian akan menjadi anggotaku. Dan, ini portkey."

Dengan insting, mereka berdua menangkap sebuah cincin emas berukir basilik. Menoleh, Sirius bertanya bingung. "Siapa kamu?"

Pria itu menyeringai, dengan sekali jentikan ia berubah menjadi sosok berkepala botak tanpa hidung, bermata merah, dan berkulit sedikit abu-abu. Remus dan Sirius terdiam syok dengan mata membulat. "V-v-v-voldy..."

Pfftt...

"Sst, jangan begitu." Draco berucap tenang. Ia segera memeluk Daniel didadanya, membungkam tawa Daniel yang membahana hingga tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

Disebelah mereka, Severus berdehem dua kali menahan tawa. Sedangkan dibelakang mereka, Ivory sudah terkikik dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam sofa lembut.

"Panggil aku Tom atau Voldemort. Sekali lagi aku dengar ucapan Voldy, aku tunggu nyawa kalian." Desis Tom sembari kembali berubah menjadi Tom Riddle yang asli.

Sirius nyengir kecil sedangkan Remus terbatuk malu. Tom mendengus lalu kembali kesisi Severus, ia duduk diatas lengan sofa. Sirius dan Remus berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka menandatangani perkamen lalu meneteskan darah mereka diatas perkamen. Cahaya merah berpendar lembut, tanda kegelapan terbentuk diatas perkamen kemudian hilang. Sirius dan Remus merasakan perasaan hangat dan lega. Mereka akan mengikuti semua doa sahabat mereka, Lily, yang ia tuangkan dalam diary miliknya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi. Sebaiknya kalian kembali keasrama kalian, Mr. Malfoy, Dan.."

Daniel dan Draco mengangguk, berdiri dari duduknya mereka sudah siap akan pergi diantar Ivory sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu Har-Daniel!"

Daniel tersenyum ringan. "Kau bisa beritahu Remus, Sirius. Akan kutemui kalian besok, selamat pagi.."

Dengan itu sosok Daniel dan Draco menghilang bersama Ivory. Lima menit kemudian, Ivory kembali kekamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi.." Ucap Remus yang dihentikan oleh Ivory.

"Tidak perlu Mr. Lupin, anda bisa tetap disini. Kamar anda berbagi dengan Mr. Black disayap kiri, kamar Mr. Riddle dan Mr. Snape ada disayap kanan. Aku berada tepat dikamar bawah." Tanpa mendengar jawaban apapun, Ivory segera berlalu. Meninggalkan sosok Remus yang melongo beserta Tom yang menggendong Severus menuju sayap kanan. Sirius yang melihat itu segera bergidik.

"Ayo, moony.. Aku akan jelaskan semua dikamar." Remus mengangguk ragu, menoleh kepintu sekali lagi, ia mengikuti langkah Sirius menuju sayap kiri.

Sedangkan itu, didalam kamar Daniel...

"Ngomong-ngomong Dray, bagaimana dengan tiga singa itu ya..."

Draco mengangkat bahu acuh, tak peduli. Ia segera menarik Daniel kedalam pelukannya lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka. Berjalan perlahan kepelukan Morpheus. Suasana kembali hening dan damai.

Dilain tempat...

"Kenapa kita bertiga ada disini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat.."

"Ukh, kakiku kenapa sakit sekali.."

"Diamlah kalian bertiga! Kembali tenang dan tidur! Atas pesan Mr. Snape kalian bertiga mendapat detensi bersama professor Sprout selama seminggu. Juga poin asrama kalian dikurangi dua puluh."

Ron, Hermione, dan Neville menoleh. Menatap takut pada sosok Madam Poppy yang berkacak pinggang dari depan tirai yang terbuka.

"Sorry, madam.. Tapi, jika boleh tau. Apa yang terjadi pada kami?" Tanya Hermione pelan diangguki kedua remaja lelaki itu.

Madam Poppy menghela napas lalu memijat keningnya. "Kalian ditemukan professor Snape di dekat pohon dedalu raksasa. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana tengah malam, hum? Kalian dikirim terbang oleh ranting pohon itu dan kaki Mr. Weasley tidak sengaja tertusuk ranting tajam. Kenapa kalian tidak ingat, karena kepala kalian membentur tanah dengan keras." Jelas Madam Poppy jengkel.

'Oh, sial!'

End of Part 10

Fyuh, /lap keringet.

Maaf kalo gaje

Sampai jumpa di Part 11


	13. Chapter 11

"Bagaimana?"

"Dark Lord telah bangkit. Kekuatan anak itu juga akan bangkit."

"Ritualnya dilaksanakan minggu kedua sebelum natal."

"Bagaimana dengan mate anak itu?"

"Huh! Dia masih harus berhadapan denganku.."

Tujuh pasang mata saling menatap sebelum terbahak, abaikan soal sifat angkuh dan terhormat ala bangsawan. Disini mereka kawan.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Part 11

"Ayolah Daniel, kalian hanya akan terpisah seminggu. Tidak perlu terlihat seperti istri yang akan ditinggal suaminya pergi."

Sirius dan Remus menahan cengiran geli saat mendengar nada jengkel dan cemburu parah dari ayah angkat remaja manis itu. Disebelah mereka, Narcissa terkekeh kecil sedangkan Severus mendengus malas disertai desah pelan Lucius. Daniel mengabaikan ucapan sarkas dari ayahnya itu dan masih bertahan di pelukan Draco bak koala. Hei, walau mereka hanya terpisah seminggu, bagi Daniel itu sudah sebulan! Jangan abaikan itu! Draco sih senang-senang saja dipeluk manja seperti ini. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini?"

Beberapa pasang mata -kecuali Daniel- itu menoleh, menatap sosok Ivory dan Arlo yang baru saja datang diikuti gadis Lovegood dibelakangnya.

"Well, morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. Hi uncle Ev." Sapa Luna begitu mereka sampai di depan para orang tua itu. Yang lain mengangguk kecil membalas sapaan Luna.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan pose manja yang membuatku gatal untuk menariknya ini?" Tanya Ivory sambil menyipitkan mata melihat pasangan Drarry tersebut.

"Tanya saja padanya!" Jawab Evan, melotot kearah Draco yang sudah dianggap sebagai pencuri permata manisnya.

Ivory menoleh, Draco tersenyum gugup dan mengangkat tangannya. Tidak tau apa-apa.

"Hoo... Ular kecilku tidak mau ditinggal pangerannya ternyata." Ucap Arlo terbahak, membuat Ivory memutar mata dan Luna terkikik. Sambil bersidekap, Ivory berucap dingin, "Turun kemari. Sudah terlalu panas disini, kita pulang. Kau akan bertemu dengannya seminggu lagi, cengeng!"

Hmp!

Krauk!

"Aduh!"

Sambil bersungut Daniel turun dari pelukan Draco. Berdumel dan mengecup pipi pewaris Malfoy itu pelan lalu berguman maaf.

"Sorry Dray, itu reflek."

"Hm, tidak masalah." Jawab Draco menahan sakit di pundaknya akibat gigitan Daniel. Daniel sendiri langsung berbalik dan menatap ganas kearah perempuan yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Dasar perempuan tak berhati!" Umpat Daniel dan berjalan kearah ayahnya yang masih berwajah masam.

"Apapun katamu." Balas Ivory dengan seringai yang menurut Daniel sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jangan terlambat minggu depan, Evan." Ucap kepala keluarga Malfoy memecah suasana tegang.

"Tentu, Lucius. Kami akan tiba disana tepat waktu."

Kedua kepala keluarga tersebut saling bersalaman. Sang nyonya Malfoy kini mengecup sayang kening Daniel dan melambai ringan pada kembar Archilles serta sang Lovegood. Sirius dan Remus juga memilih pergi diikuti Severus karena mereka akan tinggal di manor Prince untuk sementara waktu. Kedua keluarga itu segera menghilang masing-masing begitu mereka selesai. Meninggalkan stasiun yang kini sepi para pengunjung.

"Kenapa harus minggu kedua aku baru bertemu dengan Draco, dad?" Tanya Daniel dipangkuan ayahnya.

Begitu sampai di manor, Daniel langsung tertidur pulas hingga makan malam. Setelah makan malam, sikembar Archilles kembali ke manor mereka sendiri dengan Luna. Meninggalkan pasangan ayah anak itu berdua diruang keluarga. Membuat Daniel melepas glamour miliknya dan sibuk bermanja pada ayahnya seperti anak kucing.

"Itu karena dia sedang dalam persiapan ritual."

"Ritual apa?"

Evan menunduk, menatap Daniel kecilnya yang kini sibuk membuat sebuah syal rajut berwarna mustard untuknya. Mengelus rambut halus Daniel pelan, Evan melembutkan pandangannya.

"Dan.. Kau benar-benar menyukai bocah Malfoy itu? Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia mate-mu?"

Daniel mengangguk ala kadarnya. "Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dad. Mungkin dia tidak ingat, kami sama-sama masih kecil dulu. Sewaktu aku lari dari kejaran uncle Vernon saat aku tidak sengaja membuat mobilnya lecet. Saat itu juga waktu natal, aku lari tidak tau kemana. Yang jelas saat itu ia tiba-tiba datang dan memberi sepotong roti hangat padaku." Gerakan Evan terhenti, ia ber-hum pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan elusannya. Didepan, Daniel tidak tau apa yang terjadi masih melanjutkan ceritanya, tanpa sadar kilau mata almond milik Evan berkilat merah sesaat sebelum kembali normal.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Draco adalah pewaris Dark Lord?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Tidak masalah?"

Daniel mengangguk dan mendongak. Menatap lurus kearah Evan yang menunduk. "Madam Kirke yang mengatakan ini padaku. Jika ada pihak gelap dan ada pihak terang, kenapa tidak kita buat dari gabungan keduanya? Abu-abu. Aku berada dititik itu, netral tapi juga tidak netral. Sejujurnya, dad, aku tidak terlalu perduli akan perang dark dan light ini. Yang kulihat adalah pihak light yang ambisius dan pihak dark yang bermain-main. Ini lingkaran setan, dad. Mereka yang menang sudah terlihat jelas sebenarnya, hanya saja pihak lain terlalu angkuh untuk mencari tau."

Evan berkedip lalu terbahak. Memeluk Daniel erat dan mengecup pipi remaja itu kuat, membuat Daniel ikut tertawa senang dan balas memeluk erat Evan.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

"Anakmu sungguh pintar, Evan." Evan dan Daniel tersentak. Menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan sosok berwajah licik, berambut putih, dan bermata angkuh berdiri menyender didinding dekat meja kecil.

"Tidak mungkin... Kaukah itu, my lord?"

Suara alunan musik terdengar pelan namun memikat, harum anggur dan obrolan ringan berbaur. Para wanita tersenyum sopan, para lelaki bercanda rendah. Khas pesta bangsawan.

Dilantai dua, tepatnya disebuah ruang dengan banyaknya tumbuhan juga sebuah air mancur kecil, berdiri seorang remaja berambut platina seakan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, kumpulan akar muncul didekat air mancur dan berebut naik hingga dua meter sebelum berhenti. Cukup lama keadaan hening lalu tiba-tiba ditengah akar muncul sebuah jemari lentik kecoklatan yang tampak halus. Jari itu seperti mendorong akar untuk membuka, diikuti oleh sepasang kaki kuat dan gagah.

"Good night, Mr. Rosier."

"Night. Dimana Lucius?"

"Dad, menunggu anda di ruang kerja dengan yang lain, uncle." Evan mengangguk dan menepuk bahu kuat Draco dua kali kemudian berjalan pergi.

Tak lama, suara gugup dan manis terdengar di balik akar besar. Sedikit berbeda namun Draco merasa hatinya menjadi lebih hangat dan membuncah bahagia. Perasaan apa ini?

"Uh, Dray?"

"Yes luv. Kenapa kau tidak keluar hum?"

"Um.. Dimana ayahku?"

"Uncle Ev sudah pergi lebih dulu. Kenapa kau tidak datang padaku?"

"Hahaha, karena dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wujud aslinya padamu."

Draco mundur selangkah saat mendengar jawaban bernada rendah dari balik akar besar. "Siapa?" Tanya Draco tidak suka.

Sesosok pria dengan aura pekat melangkah keluar dengan angkuh dari balik akar. "Well, jadi ini mate-mu Dan?"

"Uncle, cepatlah minggir..." Pria itu kembali terbahak mendengar rengekan manja remaja dibalik tubuhnya, menambah rasa tidak suka dari remaja blonde.

"Cukup. Kemari, luv." Ucap Draco tegas, sedikit mengeluarkan aura permusuhan kepada pria tersebut.

"Hoo.. Lumayan, pilihan Tom tidak salah ternyata. Baiklah, aku merestui kalian."

"Uncle!"

Sepasang kelereng abu itu membola lalu kembali seperti biasa. Daniel yang tanpa sadar keluar dari balik tubuh pria itu segera berlari kepelukan kekasihnya. Draco memeluk tubuh mungil Daniel dan mengelus rambutnya, matanya melembut dengan kilat sesaat yang tidak luput dari perhatian pria didepan mereka.

'Menarik. Dia lebih dari yang kupikirkan.' Batin pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tuan-tuan. Selamat malam."

Keadaan hening hingga sosok pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Jadi..."

Draco menunduk, mengelus poni Daniel hingga memunculkan sebuah tanda petir khas dikening. "Harry James Potter ternyata terlalu nyaman di pelukanku, hm..."

Daniel atau Harry tersentak, mencoba mundur sebelum eratan lengan kuat dipinggang menyadarkannya. Daniel lupa kalau ia berada dalam wajah aslinya.

"Uh, Dray.. Bisa kau lepaskan aku dulu?"

"Tidak."

Kelereng hijau itu menoleh kesegala arah, menolak menatap pandangan intens dari sang pewaris Malfoy. Tubuh mereka saling berdekatan, menempel. Wajah Draco perlahan mendekat, membuat Daniel memundurkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Mmnn..." Wajah Daniel semakin memerah saat Draco menciumnya lembut. Manis. Rasa sayang dan cinta membuncah.

Draco segera mengakhiri ciumannya saat merasa kekasihnya mulai lemas. Dengan satu tangan melingkar di pinggang, tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut perak Daniel.

"Indah sekali. Dark Moon Elf, hm.. Aku merasa kau selalu memanggilku saat bulan purnama muncul."

Ya, kini Daniel telah berubah ke wujud elf nya tanpa sadar. Rambut perak panjangnya tersebar di celah jemari Draco, matanya yang berwarna hijau semakin memikat karena kerlipan serbuk emas di sekitar mata setiap kali ia mengedip, juga sayap putih transparannya yang mengepak pelan, jangan lupakan lingkaran tato dikaki jenjangnya yang memancarkan sinar redup.

Mata abu-abu Draco mengkilat kebiruan melihat penampilan asli kekasihnya. Beast dalam dirinya meraung mencoba keluar, meneriakkan kata mate berulang kali. Tahan Dray, setelah malam ini kau bisa menandainya sebagai milikmu.

Tar!

"Waaa, maafkan Dobby, sir. Dobby peri rumah yang buruk. Dobby bodoh! Dobby bodoh!"

Draco menghembuskan nafas malas, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Daniel yang perlahan kembali kebentuk semula. Sebagai Harry. Menyipitkan matanya, Draco melepas cincin dijari telunjuknya lalu memasangkannya di ibu jari Harry. Membuat wujud Harry kembali berubah menjadi Daniel Rosier.

"Hentikan Dobby. Ada apa?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Mr. Lucius menyuruh Dobby memanggil anda, sir. Anda dan Mr. Rosier silahkan turun kebawah karena ritual akan segera dimulai." Jawab Dobby dengan nada rendah, segera berperilaku hormat membuat Daniel mengerling geli.

"Kembalilah. Aku akan segera turun."

"Baik, sir."

Tar!

Mengecup pipi Daniel sekilas, Draco segera membimbing kekasihnya untuk turun.

Halaman belakang manor benar-benar berubah total. Sebuah perkamen besar yang sudah di gambar garis pentagram tersebar diatas meja batu, lilin lilin mati melayang menciptakan suasana mistis, berbanding terbalik dengan kemeriahan di dalam manor.

Evan berjalan mendekat, memakaikan jubah hitam pada Daniel dan menariknya kesamping kiri disebelah pria yang baru ditemui Draco tadi. Disebelah kanan, terdapat wajah familiar orangtuanya. Disebelah kiri terdapat kekasih juga ayah baptisnya. Sampai didepan meja batu, dua orang muncul dari kegelapan dan berdiri didepan meja batu, berhadapan dengannya. Mereka semua memakai jubah hitam kecuali dua orang itu yang memakai jubah merah dan seorang lady yang memakai gaun khas penyihir jaman dulu. Kedua orang berjubah merah menjentikkan jari, suasana semakin hening.

"Draconis Abraxan Malfoy.."

"Letakkan salah satu tanganmu diatas perkamen.."

"Dan jangan melirik. Kekasihmu tidak akan kemana-mana."

Pfftt...

Tawa tertahan muncul disetiap orang yang hadir, tidak terkecuali Severus yang menggigit bibir bawahnya geli. Sirius yang berada dibelakang Severus bahkan harus di berikan mantra silencio oleh Remus agar tawanya tidak menggelegar.

"Tom, kemari." Suara lembut madam Kirke menyadarkan semuanya, mereka kembali diam untuk melihat proses ritual.

Tom aka Voldemort maju dengan wajah angkuh diikuti oleh ular kesayangannya, Nagini. Ia menampilkan seringai yang dibalas dengusan malas oleh Draco sebelum meletakkan tangannya disebelah tangan Draco.

Malam semakin larut, sinar bulan muncul perlahan. Senandung mantra-mantra terus mengalir dari bibir dewi Shaman itu. Draco dan Tom bergantian meneteskan darah mereka diatas perkamen, sinar merah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan ayah dan anak yang sah. Disamping, sambil menahan tangis, Narcissa berusaha tegar ditopang oleh suaminya, Lucius. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah janji mereka. Dan Malfoy pantang mengingkar janji.

Tepat saat jam besar didalam manor berdentang dua kali, menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam tepat, ritual selesai. Para tamu undangan didalam manor yang ternyata para Death Eater membungkukkan tubuh nereka, menyambut datangnya sang pewaris juga ucapan selamat tinggal karena harus kembali kekediaman masing-masing.

Lima menit kemudian suasana manor hening, bahkan mereka yang masih berada ditempat ritual ikut berdiam diri. Menunggu dengan tenang apa yang terjadi, karena Draco sedari tadi tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu." Tom melirik, diam-diam ikut meng-iyakan gumanan pria disampingnya.

"Ukh..."

"Dan?" Pertanyaan khawatir dari Evan memecahkan suasana. Severus, Sirius, dan Remus berlari mendekat kearah Daniel yang bergetar dipelukan Evan.

Akibatnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan kondisi Draco yang perlahan berubah. Mata abu-abunya semakin dingin dengan kilau biru dalam, nafas yang dikeluarkan semakin berat, jemari tangannya berubah bersisik kuat. Lilin lilin yang melayang tiba-tiba berkobar merah, membuat Kirke, dan kedua orang berjubah merah tersentak.

"Menjauh dari Daniel!" Teriak Kirke.

GRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO

Yang lain segera melompat menjauh. Tom segera menggendong Severus dan berlari menuju belakang Kirke. Lucius menarik Narcissa mundur kebelakang dilindungi oleh Sirius dan Remus. Sedangkan Evan masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil Daniel.

"Oh, menyingkirlah dari sana Gillert! Kau hanya akan membuat Draco lebih marah." Ucap Kirke jengkel pada pria yang sedari tadi bersiul kagum. "Evan!"

"Haah~ Sudah kuduga akan begini. Arlo, giliranmu."

Ivory membuka tudung kepala jubah merahnya dan mengusak rambut peraknya malas. Disebelahnya, Arlo terbahak sebentar lalu melesat menuju Draco yang kini berada dibelakang tubuh Evan.

Duagh!

Sosok Dragon terlempar kesamping, Draco segera menatap marah pada sosok Kholkis yang sedang memutari tubuhnya sambil tertawa mengejek. Meraung sekali lagi, Draco menyerang Arlo dengan ekornya.

Tangkis, lempar, juga serang, dan serang membuat Ivory speechless ditempat. Menggelengkan kepalanya ia segera menarik ayah dan anak itu menuju Kirke.

"Ada apa dengan, Daniel, Kirke?" Tanya Evan frustasi karena tubuh anaknya yang terus bergetar.

"Tidak akan ada masalah Evan, tenang saja." Jawab Gillert santai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ia terus bergetar?" Bukannya menjawab, mantan Dark Lord itu terbahak melihat rasa frustasi Evan.

"Abaikan dia uncle. Daniel tidak akan apa-apa. Dia akan segera sembuh kok." Jawab Ivory lembut. Gadis itu mengelus kepala Daniel sayang.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kirke dan Ivory saling lirik. Tom mendengus tidak perduli, sedang Gillert semakin terbahak hingga bergulung ditanah. Yang lain hanya menonton karena tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

"Kirke? Ivory?"

Ivory mendesah, dengan lembut mengambil alih tubuh Daniel kedalam pelukannya. "Yah, tinggal begini saja..."

Hup..

"Danieelll!!" Evan berteriak histeris melihat tubuh anaknya yang dilempar begitu saja keudara oleh keponakan laknatnya itu.

Cring!

Syutt.. Wush...

"TIDAAAKKK!!" Kali ini teriakannya disertai nada frustasi dan jengkel karena sesosok dragon tiba-tiba saja menangkap tubuh Daniel dan membawanya pergi.

"Kemana bocah itu akan membawa anakku pergi?! Lucius! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan anakmu!" Cercah Evan lalu mengumpati sosok Lucius yang hanya bisa memijat keningnya lelah.

Diam-diam yang lain segera menghilang pergi. Sirius dan Remus sudah dari awal pergi karena transformasi mendadak Remus. Tom segera menghilang bersama Severus. Ivory, Kirke, Narcissa, dan Gillert menaiki punggung Arlo dan terbang pergi, meninggalkan sosok Evan Rosier yang sibuk mengumpati kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Huft.. Huft.. Huft.. D-dray..." Draco dengan wujud Dragonnya memutari tubuh Daniel yang bergetar. Mengendus udara, menunggu dengan sabar perubahan kekasihnya.

Mereka kini sedang berada disalah satu kamar terbesar yang dipersiapkan orangtuanya kalau Draco berubah menjadi Dragon.

Tubuh Daniel terasa sakit. Dia butuh sesuatu. Dan dia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan wujudnya saat ini. Perlahan, tubuhnya berubah. Sosok indah moon elf membuat sang dragon semakin bersemangat. Daniel menghela napas lega saat memakai wujud elf nya, walau terasa sakit namun tidak sepanas tadi.

"Hiks.. Dray.. Badanku sakit.. Hiks.." Rengek Daniel, menatap sedih kearah Draco yang perlahan berubah.

Dua lengan kuat segera menarik tubuh Daniel kedalam pelukan. "Shh, aku menakutimu? Mana yang sakit sayang? Hm..?" Daniel menggeleng, balas memeluk Draco erat, masih sesunggukan.

Draco memiringkan lehernya, mengendus perpotongan bahu Daniel lapar. Ada bau yang manis sekali, ia ingin mencicipinya sedikit. Daniel yang diendus mulai terkikik geli. Ia mencoba mendorong kepala Draco menjauh.

Sebuah tato pentagram dengan lingkaran kosong dibahu Daniel menarik perhatian Draco. Bau manis itu terpancar dari sana. Kerongkongan Draco terasa panas, ia menjulukan lidahnya dan menjilat tato itu.

"Nghh.. Dray.. Geli.." Desah Daniel saat titik sensitifnya dijilat.

"Mereka terlalu lama."

"Nyanyikan saja lagu momuna-mu, siapa tau manjur."

"Diam dulu kalian berdua. Aunty tidak bisa melihat nih."

Kirke menatap kosong kepada tiga orang yang sibuk mendorong dan berkomentar. Saat kabur tadi, mereka bersembunyi di atap manor dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Tanpa sengaja Arlo mendengar isak tangis dan sedikit menjebol langit-langit untuk melihat siapa yang menangis. Tidak menyangka langit-langit yang mereka jebol adalah ruang pasangan drarry akan melakukan mating.

Kirke berharap Draco terlalu sibuk dengan Daniel sehingga keberadaan mereka tidak ditemukan. Kalau tidak, bahkan Kirke pun tidak mau melawannya sendiri.

Kembali kepasangan drarry. Begitu Daniel tergeletak lemas didada Draco akibat rasa geli, Draco segera mengecup tato itu. Tak lama sepasang taring tumbuh keluar, dan nafasnya semakin dingin. Pelukan dipinggang mengerat, entah kenapajantung Daniel semakin berdegup kencang.

"Dray?"

Crashh..

Tes.. Tes..

Daniel terkejut, bahkan sampai tak bersuara. Otaknya terasa kosong. Berbeda dengan Daniel, Draco bergeram puas. Tempat dimana ia menggigit Daniel muncul sebuah tato perak bergambar mata naga. Ia menjilat sisa darah dileher Daniel dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tidurlah, luv. Aku akan menjagamu.."

End of Part 11

YEAYYY!! Akhirnya up jugaaaa ヾ(*)o

Sankyuu yang madih nungguin ff gaje Ra.. N gomen karena lama :"( Kerjaan numpuk ditambah tugas nge tl punya emak er n babang leu. Jadilah, Ra ama noname kerjain sendiri. 'coz liliput ikutan projek tl-an novel vietnam :"(

YAH BIARIN AJA LAH YA.. JUJUR RA GA ADA BAYANGAN APA-APA DI PART INI, MALAH PART LAIN YG BAKAL MENDATANG UDA DIBAYANGIN

Sampai jumpa part 12


	14. Chapter 12

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Malfoy manor terlihat sangat ceria. Wajah semua orang bersinar, bahkan wajah kaku Severus dan Lucius sedikit melembut. Tentu saja terkecuali wajah seorang pria berambut keriting dan bermata almond yang terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada seorang remaja pirang.

Evan terus melotot pada sang pewaris Malfoy, ah.. Maksudnya pada sang pewaris kegelapan dengan aura suram. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingat rengekan anak kesayangannya, ia pasti sudah membantai habis remaja didepannya ini.

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berpikir bagaimana menemui kekasihnya tanpa harus berhadapan dengan ayah kekasihnya. Belum lagi tentang surat menyebalkan para sahabatnya, dan bagaimana cara menghindar dari kedua dark lord yang saat ini sibuk membahas cara memasuki Hogwarts.

"Huft... Dingin sekali diluar. Morning semua."

Keempat pasang mata menoleh. Draco, Evan, dan kedua Dark Lord kini berkumpul di ruang tengah menunggu sadarnya Daniel. Karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, mereka hanya bisa menunggu dan mencicipi teh pagi.

"Ms. Archilles.."

"Panggil aku Ivory, blondy. Bagaimanapun aku kakak Daniel." Sela Ivory dingin. Ia segera berlalu diikuti Luna menuju kamar Daniel.

"Jangan diambil hati, dia memang seperti itu. Bagaimana kabarmu dragon?" Tanya Arlo dengan seringai kecil. Lengan Arlo merangkul pundak Draco main-main.

"Mmn..."

"Sakit?"

Daniel menggeleng. "Gatal."

Narcissa tersenyum kecil, kembali membuka lilitan perban dileher Daniel dengan hati-hati. "Ivo belum datang, Cissa?" Tanya Kirke yang baru datang.

"Belum madam. Kupikir sebentar lagi." Tepat setelah lady Malfoy berucap, pintu terketuk pelan.

Ceklek.

"Maaf terlambat, madam. Aku harus mengurus Luna dulu." Sosok tinggi Ivory memasuki kamar diikuti Luna yang melambai riang pada Daniel.

Sebenarnya Daniel sedikit canggung pada gadis itu, karena selalu menatap Daniel terlalu intens.

"Periksa dia sebentar." Ivo mengangguk lalu duduk dikasur, mengambil telapak tangan Daniel dan mengeluarkan aura perak yang segera menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu.

Sementara Ivory memeriksa Daniel, Narcissa dibantu Luna menggelar berbagai macam selimut bulu dilantai atas arahan Kirke.

Gelar selimut, tata bantal, susun meja kecil, rapikan sedikit lagi pot tanaman yang tersebar. Sempurna. Tunggu, ada yang kurang? Nyonya Malfoy itu mengerutkan kening, melihat sekeliling apa yang kurang. "Tentu saja! Perapiannya belum menyala, pantas agak dingin disini."

Tar!

"Biar dobby nyalakan, Mrs."

Sekali jentikan jari, perapian berkobar pelan. Secara perlahan menghangatkan ruangan. "Ada apa kemari, dobby?"

"Mr. Draco menyuruh dobby bertanya, Mrs. Bagaimana keadaan kekasih kecilnya sekarang? Mr. Draco tidak dapat datang sekarang karena harus mengikuti rencana dari kedua dark lord, Mrs." Jawab Dobby ceria.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang selama tiga hari, ia hanya akan menyerap aura magis karena penyesuain tubuhnya dengan aura Draco." Jelas Ivory setelah ia selesai memeriksa Daniel.

Kirke dan Narcissa tersenyum kecil. Itu artinya tidak ada penolakan dari wujud Elf nya terhadap wujud Dragon Draco.

Kedua nyonya itu pun saling bergosip ditemani cemilan ringan dan teh yang disuguhkan dobby pada mereka. Peri rumah kecil itu terus mengangguk antusias pada perkataan kedua nyonya tersebut. Ivory dengan tenang mengawasi Luna yang mengobrol berdua dengan Daniel.

Suasana terasa hangat, tapi tidak dengan hati Daniel yang terlalu tenang. Bagai air laut yang tenang sebelum badai datang. Daniel hampir tidak bisa menahan tangis saat telapak tangan dingin Ivory meremas pundaknya pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

'I'm sorry Dray...'

Sorakan berbagai pendukung terdengar dari berbagai arah. Daniel menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Ia kini bersama keluarga Malfoy tengah berada dimana Kejuaraan Quidditch berlangsung. Sebenarnya Evan ingin ikut, hanya saja atas beberapa kata kecaman dari Kirke dan dengusan sinis para Dark Lord membuatnya harus tetap berada di Rosier Manor.

"Lucius.."

"Arthur.."

Melalui celah lengan Narcissa, Daniel mengintip. Ah, keluarga Weasley dengan Neville Longbottom ternyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hm..?" Daniel mendongak, menatap kearah Lady Malfoy yang tersenyum geli dengan tingkah pasangan anaknya ini.

"Hehe aku suka baumu, mum. Wangi sekali.."

Narcissa memandang anaknya lalu terkekeh. Ia membawa Daniel kembali kearah Draco sebelum membalas sapaan sang nyonya Weasley, Molly. Kini tinggal tersisa anak-anaknya, dan Draco terlalu malas untuk peduli. Ia lebih suka memainkan jemari lentik kekasihnya sembari melihat-lihat.

"Kau tidak diganggu mereka lagi kan, Ron?"

"Uh, tidak Percy."

Si kembar diam-diam mendengus, mengabaikan perkataan saudaranya, mereka dengan riang memanggil nama Daniel.

"Hai Dan.."

Daniel menoleh, melihat si kembar yang melambai padanya, ia balas tersenyum tipis. Disebelah sikembar, Ron yang memang sedang menatap Daniel segera terpesona. Baru kali ini ia melihat Daniel tersenyum, walau tipis.

'Manis.' Batin Ron kagum.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Ron tertutup. Bayangan tubuh kecil Daniel segera tergantikan oleh tubuh seorang yang lebih besar, dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin yang diarahkan padanya.

Gulp.

'Semoga aku masih hidup.'

Dan tatapan tajam itu masih terasa oleh Ron walau Draco sudah lama pergi dengan keluarganya, plus Daniel.

"Morsmorde.."

"Itu Death Eaters!!"

BLARR!!!

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Sepasang mata abu-abu dingin itu melirik acuh pada antusiasme para siswa baru Hogwarts. Ia dan keempat sahabatnya melihat dari koridor kedua sembari menunggu kekasihnya yang masih berada di dungeon bersama ayah baptisnya.

Selepas acaranya pada natal tahun lalu, kini Draco benar-benar dipandang sang pewaris oleh anak-anak asrama slytherine. Ini juga membuat beberapa murid patah hati karena Draco telah mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Daniel dalam status creatures.

"Dray, menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara manis menggetarkan hati pangeran Slytherine itu. Menoleh pelan, Draco menemukan kekasihnya berjalan beriringan dengan ayah baptisnya, Severus.

"Bagaimana, Sev?" Tanya Draco pada Severus. Membiarkan Daniel memeluk lengannya sambil mengobrol riang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada masalah." Draco mengangguk paham.

Mereka bertujuh pun segera berjalan menuju aula besar. Dengan Daniel yang terus bergelayut pada Severus didepan, dibelakang mereka terdapat Draco dan Blaise yang entah membahas apa dan terakhir Pansy, Daphne, dan Theo yang sibuk membahas masalah produk kecantikan baru asal Jepang yang dijual secara diam-diam di Hogwarts oleh seorang anak Hufflepuff, Cho Chang.

"Terkadang aku suka berpikir, melihat Daniel dan uncle Severus berdua, terlihat seperti ayah dan anak." Bisik Blaise pada Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok SevRry didepan.

"Mereka terlihat imut." Balas Draco diancungi jempol oleh pemuda Itali itu.

Yah, Draco juga menyukai saat dimana kekasihnya bermanja pada ayah baptisnya. Kesannya manis dan membuat hatinya tenang. Jika Evan ayah yang konyol dan tegas, Severus adalah ayah yang dingin namun sangat lembut. Draco hampir tidak mendengar kata tidak dari Severus saat Daniel meminta sesuatu. Hmp, kadang membuat jengkel sendiri.

"Kita berpisah disini. Draco, jangan lupa malam ini." Ucap Severus datar. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Daniel sebelum pergi berputar, menuju pintu khusus guru.

Mereka pun beriringan memasuki aula, mengacuhkan bising yang terjadi. Posisinya kini Draco dengan Daniel, Pansy dan Daphne, serta Blaise dan Theo.

"Entah aku yang merasa atau memang semakin hari, para ular itu akan menunduk hormat pada kelompok ferret itu, 'mione? Neville?"

Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang panjang yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet dengan judul 'Death Eaters beraksi dalam kejuaraan Quidditch' itu melirik malas, "Biarkan mereka Ron. Kau tidak kapok dikerjai mereka apa?"

"Tsk, aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Ron sebal, ia menopang dagu sambil menatap tidak minat pada acara seleksi didepan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih tidak paham apa maksud ayahmu tentang tahun ini akan menjadi menarik, Ron." Ucap Neville tiba-tiba, membuat Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu bersama, tidak tahu.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu Alastar Moody?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia mantan auror terhebat pada masanya. Hampir sebagian dari penghuni Azkaban hasil tangkapannya."

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?"

"Jangan-jangan karena penyerangan kemarin malam..?"

Bisik-bisik dari asrama tetangga, Hufflepuff, sampai ketelinga golden trio. Mereka serempak melihat ke deretan meja guru, dimana mereka melihat seorang lelaki dengan satu mata yang terus berputar aneh.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Tahun ini, Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah kehormatan pada acara Turnamen Triwizard. Mengesampingkan apa yang telah terjadi pada kejuaraan Quidditch kemarin malam, Hogwarts secara khusus mengundang Alastar Moody sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts pada mata pelajaran DADA. Sekaligus pengawas jalannya turnamen. Dan untuk itu, dua sekolah besar lain akan bergabung selama setahun bersama kita."

Pada saat itu, Flint dengan tergopoh memasuki aula sembari menenteng sebuah piala tua besar. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan piala tersebut didepan podium.

"Inilah dia, Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons pimpinan Madame Maxime."

Suara siulan memenuhi langit-langit aula begitu segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik jelita memasuki aula dengan gaya khas dan melakukan sedikit tarian. Para remaja laki-laki langsung bergairah dan bertingkah konyol. Seperti Ron yang saat ini melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar, membuat Hermione berdesis jijik karena Ron masih mengunyah ayam tadi.

"Selanjutnya Institut Durmstrang yang dipimpin oleh Igor Karkaroff."

Kali ini para gadis menjerit kencang tak kala kumpulan para lelaki gagah memasuki aula, jubah merah mereka berkibar pelan sesuai langkah kaki. Bahkan mereka semakin menjerit kencang saat melihat salah satu pemain Quidditch nasional Bulgaria berada disini, Victor Krum berjalan berdampingan dengan Igor.

Para murid Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang segera berdiri disisi Ravenclaw dan Slytherine yang dengan otomatis tersedia meja dan kursi panjang untuk mereka.

"Jadi, ini yang dinamakan hierarki Slytherine, huh?"

"Well, hai juga untukmu Victor."

Victor Krum terkekeh mendengar nada malas dari Daphne. Pemuda Bulgaria itu duduk disebelah Arlo yang menyengir lebar.

"Hey bung, jika aku tidak ingat kalau kau juga murid disini aku akan menyeretmu berjalan bersamaku tadi."

"Aku sudah lulus dari sana, man." Balas Arlo sambil terbahak.

"Apa kabarmu, Dan.. Kau semakin menawan." Goda Victor pada Daniel.

Baru saja Daniel akan menjawab, sebuah suara dingin menghentikannya. "Berani menyentuhnya walau seujung kukumu Vic, akan kulempar kau ketengah sarang Gorgon milik Pansy."

"Hey!"

Para murid tahun pertama dan kedua menatap kagum ditengah meja panjang Slytherine. Dimana Victor Krum bisa terbahak dan berbincang santai dengan Draco cs. Sedangkan para murid tahun ketiga keatas menatap iri, terkecuali asrama Ravenclaw tentu saja.

"Dengan ini, Turnamen Triwizard dimulai."

Wosshh

Begitu Dumbledore selesai bicara, api biru berkobar dari dalam piala. Menuai seruan ooh atau woahh dari para murid.

"Piala ini memiliki mantraku dimana hanya mereka yang berusia 17 tahun yang dapat memasukkan nama mereka kedalam piala. Jika kalian yang belum berusia 17 tahun berani mencoba, silahkan tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Mr. Alastor Moody akan mengawasi kalian."

Suara antusias dan ribut memenuhi gendang telinga Daniel, membuat remaja berambut keriting itu memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Sakit?"

"Mmn, pusing. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam dulu?"

"C'mon Pans, makan malam bisa diantar kekamarnya."

"Ck. Aku hanya bertanya Theo idiot!"

"Apa?!"

"Hentikan! Kalian membuat keadaan Daniel semakin buruk. Bawa Daniel kembali, Dray. Aku dan Blaise akan menangani dua idiot ini. Makan malam kalian akan diantarkan kekamar."

Draco mengangguk pelan, dengan lembut diangkatnya tubuh lemas Daniel ala bridal. Mengacuhkan adu mulut antara Pansy dan Theo dengan kata sarkas Daphne. Mereka kini sedang berada diaula besar. Awalnya Daniel ingin melihat bagaimana anak-anak lain memasukkan nama mereka kedalam piala, lama-kelamaan mereka bosan dan Daniel sakit.

"Saksikanlah! Pertunjukkan spektakuler dari kembar Weasley. Dengan ramuan ajaib ini, kami akan menembus lingkaran umur kepala sekolah!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari aula tepat pada si kembar Weasley mencoba trik konyol. Juga melewatkan sebuah bola mata yang terus berputar, menatap mereka dengan tajam dan aneh.

"Bagaimana?"

Daniel memijat kepalanya sambil mengangguk, "Lumayan. Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak." Draco menatap Daniel intens. Ia berjongkok disebelah ranjang sambil bertopang dagu.

Daniel yang merasakan sebuah tatapan yang diarahkan padanya secara terus menerus akhirnya menoleh. Draco masih setia menatap, Daniel akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa hm?"

"Hmm, hanya berpikir."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku mengerti kalau kita baru diperbolehkan bonding saat sudah 15 tahun. Tapi aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang."

"Eh?"

Kedip kedip, kemudian..

Blushh. Daniel memerah.

"A-apa yang kau katakan.."

Melihat gerakan gugup kekasihnya, kilau mata Draco semakin tajam. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Daniel. Sebelah tangannya mendukung tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh kecil itu, sedang yang lain mengelus lembut pipi merah Daniel. "Tidak boleh?"

"Uuh..." Wajah Daniel semakin memerah. Wajahmu terlalu dekat Draco!

Draco semakin mendekat, dekat, dan dekat. Daniel hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya, tatapan tajam Draco membuatnya semakin malu.

Sedikit lagi.. Dan...

Tar!

"Dobby membawakan makan malam untuk Mr. Draco dan Mr. Daniel, sir."

"Sir?"

"Ah.. Ahahahahaha, letakkan disana saja Dobby, kau boleh pergi."

Peri rumah kecil itu dengan bingung meletakkan makanan dimeja. "Tapi Mr. Daniel, Mr. Draco.."

"Tidak. Dia tidak apa-apa.."

Mau tidak mau peri rumah kecil itu mengangguk patuh. Walau ia bingung luar biasa dengan tingkah tuannya yang dibekap dengan bantal oleh kekasih tuannya.

Tar!

Duh! Mati aku..

Tarik nafas.. Hembuskan.. Tarik nafas.. Grap!

"Mau sampai kapan wajahku dibekap?"

Daddy, tolong Danieelll!!

"Hatchiu!!"

Tiga kepala menoleh.

"Menjijikkan, Evan. Tidak sopan."

"Bukan salahku, Kirke. Ada yang membicarakanku sepertinya."

Kirke mendengus jijik lalu kembali melihat kartunya.

"Ada yang punya nomor sembilan?"

Kedip, nguap, kucek mata, kedip lagi. Jeritan gemas tertahan dan desahan menahan diri membuat alis Draco berkedut kesal. Pangeran Slytherine itu terus menerus menebar aura mematikan, tapi mereka semua telah teralihkan oleh tingkah manis dari remaja yang sedang menyender didada Draco itu.

"Berhenti menebar aura berbahaya itu Dray. Kau membuatku panas!" Hardik Pansy jengah, dia juga dominan disini. Jika Draco terus menebar aura bermusuhan begitu, lama-lama ia yang akan menerima tantangan Draco.

"Pengendalian dirimu kurang bagus, girl. Blaise, lain kali ajarkan ia dengan benar."

Pemuda yang namanya disebutkan oleh Daphne hanya mendengus tidak perduli, ia lebih suka memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Itu karena ia belum memiliki mate, Daph. Makanya ia lebih sensitif terhadap dominan lain." Balas Theo dengan seringai.

"Sialan kalian berdua! Daphne juga belum memiliki mate!"

"Jika kau lupa Ms. Pansy Parkinsons. Aku bukan makhluk creatures, aku hanya seorang alchemist biasa. Dan tidak, aku memiliki kekasih." Ucap Daphne angkuh. Gadis itu sengaja mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Blaise, Theo, dan Daphne terbahak melihat raut murka diwajah Pansy. Walau dimata anak asrama lain mereka hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam anak-anak."

Suasana seketika hening ketika kepala sekolah aka Albus Dumbledore bangkit dan berdiri didepan podium.

"Seperti yang kita tau, beberapa hari yang lalu pendaftaran turnamen telah dibuka. Dan sekarang waktu pendaftaran telah habis, dan malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Hanya akan ada tiga pemenang yang akan menjadi delegasi turnamen yang akan berjalan selama setahun kedepan. Bagi yang namanya belum terpilih, jangan berkecil hati. Temanmu yang terpilih akan mewakili kalian."

Albus berjalan kedepan beberapa langkah dan melihat sekeliling, sedikit menatap kearah asrama Slytherine dengan kilat aneh sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Delegasi pertama, dari Beauxbatons adalah..."

Woshhh

Api berkobar, memuntahkan sepercik perkamen yang terbakar. Kelompok Draco cs bahkan sudah mulai bosan dan sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain dengan suara rendah. Draco dengan santai mengelus kepala Daniel yang terletak di pahanya. Beberapa murid tahun kelima keatas Slytherine tak lupa ikut dalam percakapan.

"Baiklah. Ketiga pemenang sudah terpilih. Kini saatnya..."

Woosshhh...

Albus terdiam, menatap kearah perkamen yang melayang-layang dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa ini? Dengan sekali sabet, jemarinya telah menangkap perkamen tersebut. Seluruh aula terdiam, menunggu dengan bingung apa yang terjadi. Dari meja guru, Severus dan Remus sudah saling berpandangan cemas.

Dan sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Albus membuat kedua professor itu terbelalak. Juga membuat gempar beberapa anak dengan koneksi tinggi.

"Harry Potter?"

Hahahahaha, siapa yang masih nunggu ini? Muah banget dah wkwk.. Akhirnya, bayanganku semakin dekat.. Uuuh, beberapa part lagi bakal ada adegan yang buat blink-blink. Muehehehe.. Ada typo ga btw? Ra pake hp sih, jadi kadang walau uda diperbaiki berapa banyak kali juga pasti muncul :(

Sampai jumpa Part 13


	15. Chapter 13

Cerita sebelumnya :

Albus terdiam, menatap kearah perkamen yang melayang-layang dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa ini? Dengan sekali sabet, jemarinya telah menangkap perkamen tersebut. Seluruh aula terdiam, menunggu dengan bingung apa yang terjadi. Dari meja guru, Severus dan Remus sudah saling berpandangan cemas.

Dan sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Albus membuat kedua professor itu terbelalak. Juga membuat gempar beberapa anak dengan koneksi tinggi.

"Harry Potter?"

-Sebaik-baiknya bangkai dikubur, pasti akan tercium baunya. Begitu pula kejahatanmu, kepala sekolah.. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang akan tertawa diatas kemalanganmu-

Tangan terkepal erat, rahang mengeras, kilau mata abu-abu itu bahkan terlihat berbahaya.

"Orang tua itu..." desis nya rendah, namun terdengar jelas disetiap telinga murid Slytherine dan membuat takut asrama lain.

"Tahan Dray." Pansy dan Daphne segera mengapit tubuh Draco yang masih memeluk Daniel.

"Mr. Potter, silahkan turun." Ucap Dumbledore, secara terang-terangan menatap seorang remaja yang berbaring dipelukan remaja lain.

Disisi lain, tiga anak saling tersenyum dalam hati. Menertawakan dalam telepati mereka, betapa orang tua itu mempercepat akhirnya.

Daniel tersenyum kecil, memutuskan untuk mematikan telepati dari Arlo dan Ivory. Ia lalu mendongak, menatap wajah murka kekasihnya dari bawah. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak.

Grap! Lengannya tercengkram erat oleh tangan kokoh.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana.." Desis Draco suram.

"Saya ulangi, Mr. Harry Potter, silahkan turun."

Daniel terkekeh, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup rahang Draco pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dray, lepaskan aku? Lenganku sakit kau cengkram begitu." Dengan enggan Draco melepaskan Daniel.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku janji."

"Dan.."

"Tidak apa Daph, aku hanya sebentar." Jawab Daniel menenangkan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada yang lain.

Dengan kilat mata misterius, Daniel berdiri. Membuat semua pasang mata terbelalak, Daniel Rosier adalah.. Harry Potter?

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Suara suram menghentikan langkah Daniel, dengan senyum ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dagu terangkat angkuh, Daniel berjalan turun dengan langkah elegan.

"Bagaimana jika kau melepaskan glamour itu, nak? Biarkan yang lain juga tahu, siapa dirimu." Ucapan lembut itu menuai senyum sinis remaja itu.

Daniel menjentikkan jari. Perlahan-lahan warna rambutnya berubah, dari coklat keriting menjadi hitam berantakan, mata almond manis menjadi emerald memukau, wajah yang masih tetap manis, luka berbentuk petir di kening, juga kulit yang berubah menjadi sedikit kecoklatan. Seluruh aula gempar. Itu benar-benar Harry Potter?!

"Benar-benar.. Lumayan juga untuk seukuran kakek tua." Sarkas Daniel, maksudnya Harry dengan seringai. Tanpa memperdulikan yang lain, Harry berjalan santai kedalam tempat para juara.

"Harry?!"

"Hai Vic."

Victor Krum mendekat dengan raut panik, "Ada apa? Bagaimana kau bisa melepas glamour-mu?" Bisik Victor cemas.

"Mundurlah Vic, kita akan bicara nanti. Kau bisa ketahuan kakek tua itu."

Victor mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke sisi Igor. Dibawah tatapan mata penuh tanya, Igor hanya menepuk bahu muridnya sekali.

"Mr. Rosier, erm.. Maksud saya Mr. Potter.."

"Rosier, sir. Anda dilarang menyebut nama keluargaku sembarangan." Sela Harry kalem, membuat Albus kicep sedetik sebelum tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa? Nama aslimu adalah Harry Potter, nak. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Harry mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebagai siswa, Prof. Dumbledore. Kalau anda sangat memaksa maka, ini peringatanku sebagai pewaris sah Rosier. Anda dilarang memanggil nama asliku tanpa seijinku! Aku tidak membutuhkan sumpah untuk membuat anda mengalami kesialan karena menyebut namaku sembarangan."

Biru dan hijau saling bertatapan. Sebelum Albus berucap, seseorang bergegas menengahi.

"Baik, kita hentikan ini. Albus, Mr. Rosier. Sesuai aturan turnamen, apapun alasanmu nak, Harry Potter atau Daniel Rosier harus mengikuti turnamen selama setahun kedepan. Dan tidak ada protes, Madame."

Harry mendengus, tanpa kata ia segera berbalik. Terlalu malas untuk berucap apapun. Harry bahkan mengabaikan panggilan namanya dibelakang, juga seruan marah dari Madam Maxime dan balasan malas Igor. Diam-diam memberi senyuman puas kepada seseorang disudut yang mengangguk hormat kearahnya.

"Luv."

Harry mendongak, senyumnya terkembang tak kala melihat kekasihnya berada disalah satu pilar didepan pintu belakang aula besar. Belum sampai lima langkah Harry berjalan, tiga sosok menghadang jalannya.

"Kau.. Kau Harry Potter...?"

Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Just Harry, apa yang kalian mau?"

Emerald cerah itu memandang malas kearah golden trio dihadapannya, memberi tanda tunggu kepada kekasihnya yang baru akan datang kearahnya.

"Kenapa.. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa yang.. Ukh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali dengan nama lain? Kenapa... Kenapa.. Kau.."

"Hah?"

Harry melongo melihat kegagapan Neville dan tingkah anehnya itu. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya, Hermione dan Ron juga ikut bertampang bodoh akan Neville yang kini mengacak rambutnya dan melompat kecil juga menggigiti jarinya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan maksudnya? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Hermione yang pertama sadar segera meneliti wajah Harry.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Harry? Dan kenapa kau menghilang? Lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dengan identitas baru.."

"Cukup Ms. Granger. Pertama, itu bukan urusanmu. Kedua, itu juga bukan urusanmu. Dan ketiga, itu sangat sangat bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kalian bawa pahlawan kalian itu ke madam Poppy, atau ia akan mencabut habis rambutnya." Jawab Harry cuek. Dengan santai melewati golden trio dan langsung masuk pelukan Draco. Mereka segera berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu.."

"Wah, lebih baik kamu yang tunggu disitu."

Hermione tersentak kaget, ia langsung mundur selangkah saat Pansy segera maju menghadang langkahnya dengan senyum sinis.

"A-apa.." Tanya Hermione risih karena tatapan Pansy yang seperti menilai dirinya. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah gadis Slytherine itu condong maju.

"Kau manis juga. Tetap diam dan jadilah anak baik." Ucap Pansy kalem, menyeringai sekilas ia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan Daphne yang baru selesai menendang sekelompok anak yang mencoba mendekati Harry dengan raut ingin tahu.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry posesif, sedang yang dipeluk menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Bicara. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Ucap Harry sambil memijat keningnya.

Seluruh siswa Slytherine saling pandang, sampai seorang siswa tahun keenam yang berada ditangga berdehem dan baru membuka mulutnya saat tangan Harry terangkat. "Cukup! Tanya saja pada Blaise atau Daphne dan Pansy. Kepalaku sakit."

"Pfft.."

Para anak ular itu membuka jalan, membiarkan Harry dituntun Draco menuju kamar mereka. Saat pintu tertutup saat itu juga Blaise mengangkat Theo dan kabur kedalam kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Daphne dan Pansy yang dihujani pertanyaan para anak ular itu.

-didalam kamar drarry-

"Kasur!!"

Brukk..

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya yang bergulung-gulung diatas tempat tidur.

Swoosh..

"Dan.."

Menoleh, drarry melihat kaca besar didekat jendela memunculkan gambar ayahnya. Evan mengerenyitlan dahi, hanya ada satu penjelasan akan penampilan anaknya ini. "Terbongkar?"

Harry terkekeh, ia lalu bangkit untuk duduk dan menyender kedada bidang Draco yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk nyaman dibelakangnya.

"Tenanglah, dad. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku tidak tahan harus berada disini lebih lama." Keluh Harry pada Evan. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu akhirnya saling berceloteh, mengabaikan sosok Tom yang berada dibelakang Evan menghembuskan nafas kesal disertai seringai humor Gellert disebelahnya.

"Jadi begitulah.. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ivory? Aku hanya melihat Arlo sepanjang hari.." Tanya Harry acuh, ia lalu menguap kecil.

"Ada urusan, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau pikirkan." Balas Evan acuh.

Draco yang sepanjang waktu menemani merasa sedikit aneh, biasanya ayah anak ini akan sedikit bersemangat saat membicarakan gadis Archilles itu, sekarang terkesan acuh. Jelas ada sesuatu.

"ray.."

Sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"Dray.."

Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang disini.

"Dray!"

"Uh, ya?"

Draco menunduk, melihat tatapan cemberut diwajah Harry. Dengan senyum kecil, Draco menanam ciuman sayang didahi remaja itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Ada apa?"

"Tuh.. Uncle Tom memanggilmu..." Tunjuk Harry dengan dagunya pada sosok Tom Riddle yang melotot kesal. Baik pada Draco maupun sikap tidak sopan Harry.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Akan kubuka, kau bicara saja dengan uncle Tom." Draco mengangguk, membiarkan kekasih kecilnya bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Draco mengubah sikap duduknya menjadi serius. Sementara kedua lord itu berbicara dengan menantunya, Draco, Evan diam-diam menempatkan sebuah boneka voodoo hitam diatas meja dan mengangguk samar.

"Dray! Aku melihat Luna dulu!!"

Blam! Pintu tertutup.

"Harry pergi?"

"Yes, father. Sepertinya Luna dapat masalah lagi." Jawab Draco.

"Aku selalu bingung apa hubungan gadis Archilles dengan gadis Lovegood itu." Draco dan Tom hanya mengangkat bahu akan pertanyaan Gellert.

Tiga sosok berjalan cepat melalui terowongan tersembunyi bawah tanah. Berbelok, berjalan lurus, mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita. Mereka memakai jubah bertudung yang menutupi wajah.

"Kita sampai." Ketiganya berhenti, saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersama.

Sosok pertama yang berbicara maju, mendorong dinding batu hingga terbuka. "Ayo masuk."

Sepasang Steel Blue mendekati silver itu terbuka, gadis berambut salju dengan ujung merah bara api berbalik pelan. Lilin-lilin melayang segera menyala, membuat ruangan seketika terang.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Suaranya berdenting lembut, dingin acuh tak acuh.

"Tenang saja, posisimu masih aman. Aku baru meletakkan boneka baru dikamarmu." Jawab sosok yang paling mungil.

"Sepertinya ayahmu mulai diawasi."

"Mmn.. Makanya ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kirke akan menemaninya kan?"

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas kerja samanya Mr..."

"Jangan terlalu formal Ms.. Saya hanya menjalani perintah." Sosok dengan aura bangsawan itu tertawa, sedangkan tiga yang lain tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu saya pamit, g'nite."

Setelah sosok itu pergi, dua lainnya segera membuka tudung kepala mereka. Hitam berantakan dan putih salju diacak bersamaan.

"Dimana Shaman kecilmu?"

"Mempersiapkan sesuatu, dia harus membangkitkan kekuatannya sebelum turnamen ini selesai."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal turnamen, big sis and big bro, haruskah aku menahan diri atau seperti biasa dalam misi?"

"Gunakan saja seperti di Caste." Jawab sosok kembar beda gender itu kompak.

"Ini bisa jadi bahan research-mu untuk kelulusan." Lanjut mereka.

"Pfft.." Mereka bertiga saling pandang kemudiam meledak dalam tawa. Sayang sekali yang satu sedang ada urusan, atau mereka akan lengkap berempat.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

"Apa?! Lomba pertama melawan naga?!!"

"Sst.. Kecilkan suaramu 'mione. Dan lagi, itu turnamen bukan lomba."

"Berisik! Tidak usah mengomentariku Ron!"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau, Neville? Ron?"

Neville dan Ron saling pandang, mereka menelan ludah gugup. "Itu... Hanya kebetulan saja..." Jawab Ron.

"Benar...kah? Neville?"

Neville membuat wajah memelas pada Ron. Dia tidak pandai berbohong, bagaimana ini?

Pada akhirnya Ron menghembuskan nafas, "Baiklah. Kemarin malam tiba-tiba saja Charlie menghubungiku. Ia mengatakan ia berada di Hogwarts saat ini, karena ia yang membawa naga-naga untuk turnamen kemari. Jadi aku dan Neville kemarin melihat Charlie sekaligus naganya."

Hermione menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan kepala sekolah atau para professor?

"Tidakkah itu cukup mengerikan? Terlebih untuk Dan-Harry. Dia baru berumur 14 tahun!" Seru Hermione cemas.

"Tsk, berapa kali harus kubilang 'mione. Dia itu hanya mencari popularitas saja, dia pasti menyuruh anak tahun keenam atau tujuh untuk memasukkan namanya kedalam piala." Balas Ron penuh dendam.

"Ronald Weasley! Apa kau tidak bisa pakai otakmu? Mana ada anak berumur 14 yang mau dengan suka rela menjadi gladiator gila yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya?"

"Kudengar turnamen ini dulu memakan korban jiwa, benar 'mione?"

"Yes Neville, murid Beauxbatons adalah korban terakhir. Sejak itu turnamen ditiadakan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan prof Dumbledore dengan membukanya kembali."

Hermione dan Neville menghela nafas, sedangkan Ron mendengus sinis.

"Tetap saja 'mione. Harry Potter itu pembohong dan pencari popularitas, dasar ular!"

"Ya? Ada apa denganku?"

"ARRGGGHH.."

Bruk!

"Hmp, itulah akibat kalau suka membicarakan orang lain. Wesel!"

Hermione dan Neville speechless. Mari kita ulang sebentar. Jadi, mereka bertiga sedang duduk-duduk ditangga dengan posisi Hermione dan Neville menghadap utara dan Ron menghadap selatan. Saat Ron mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, muncul Draco cs dari arah utara, secara otomatis mendengar ucapan Ron. Harry yang dibicarakan langsung bertanya membuat Ron kaget dan tidak sengaja terpeleset sehingga jatuh dari tangga. Kemudian dicemooh oleh Pansy dengan tangan bersidekap.

Kini mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh Draco cs yang memandang datar. "Err, maaf soal Ron, Harry. Uh, jika kau boleh aku memanggilmu begitu."

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Harry atau Daniel atau Rosier, terserah kalian saja. Asal jangan Potter." Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat yang lain balas senyum tipis kecuali Draco, Pansy, dan Blaise.

"Um.."

"Bicaralah, Longbottom." Ucap Blaise malas melihat kegugupan Neville.

"Uh, maaf. Kau.. Kau sudah tau apa ujian pertama?" Tanya Neville pada Harry.

"Well, dengan suara auman dan dentuman kaki yang cukup terasa diatas dungeon setiap malam. Ya, aku tau." Jawab Harry santai.

"Kau tidak takut? Merlin, ini naga yang dibawa langsung oleh kakak Ron dan terkenal ganas." Hermione berucap frustasi.

"Santailah, Granger. Kau lupa Harry berasal dari sekolah mana dulu, dia sudah sering bertemu naga." Ucap Theo dengan kekeh kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Diamlah! Kau kira aku akan diam saja melihatnya bertempur dengan hewan ganas.." Seru Draco dingin, raut wajahnya membuat Hermione menutup mulutnya seketika.

Harry menyikut pinggang Draco keras, "Abaikan perkataannya, 'mione. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Dia memang tak punya otak."

Hermione dan Neville terkikik, sedangkan yang lain tertawa pelan.

"Anu, sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu disini." Ucap sebuah suara bernada jengkel.

"Oh benar, kita harus ke perpustakaan." Seru Daphne tiba-tiba.

"Keberatan jika aku ikut? Aku ingin mengembalikan buku juga." Tanya Hermione sambil berdiri.

"Oh, aku juga. Ada tanaman baru di rumah kaca prof. Sprout. Aku penasaran apa itu.." Sambung Neville antusias.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Draco cs plus Hermione dan Neville pun berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan, mengabaikan segala cemooh redam dari asrama lain pada Harry serta meninggalkan seorang remaja berambut merah yang sibuk mengumpat ditanah.

"WOYY!!"

"Psstt.."

"Apa Pans? Kau menggangguku." Balas Blaise kesal.

"Aku mau dia!" Ucap Pansy berbinar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Daphne penasaran.

"Longbottom."

"What?!!" Teriak Draco cs min Pansy dengan suara kecil.

Draco cs segera menoleh, menatap kasihan pada sosok Neville yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Hermione di rak tumbuhan ajaib. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Neville memang menarik sih. Tapi...

'Semoga hari-harimu tetap damai dari sekarang, Longbottom.' batin Draco cs minus Pansy prihatin.

End of Part 13

Oke sankyuu, yg mau komen n vote di part sebelumnya * Moga part ini lebih banyak komen n vote dari part kemaren hehe..

Sampai jumpa di part 14 :)


	16. Chapter 14

Cerita Sebelumnya :

"Psstt.."

"Apa Pans? Kau menggangguku." Balas Blaise kesal.

"Aku mau dia!" Ucap Pansy berbinar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Daphne penasaran.

"Longbottom."

"What?!!" Teriak Draco cs min Pansy dengan suara kecil.

Draco cs segera menoleh, menatap kasihan pada sosok Neville yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Hermione di rak tumbuhan ajaib. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Neville memang menarik sih. Tapi...

'Semoga hari-harimu tetap damai dari sekarang, Longbottom.' batin Draco cs minus Pansy prihatin.

"Little dragon.. Little dragon.. La la la la la la~"

"Sudah kerjakan tugasmu, son?"

"Uhum, sudah kok uncle. Uncle mau periksa?"

Severus meletakkan koran yang ia baca, membuat Harry berbinar senang. Ia bangkit dari acara tiduran didepan perapiannya lalu menyerahkan sebuah perkamen kedepan Severus. Remaja itu juga ikut duduk diatas lengan kiri sofa tunggal Severus.

Sejak saat ia dan Draco bersama, Severus mengubah sikapnya. Terlebih saat lelaki itu tau bahwa ia adalah Harry Potter. Harry merasa kasih sayang severus terasa seperti kasih sayang ibu.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dungeon milik Severus. Harry biasa datang kesini saat tidak ada pelajaran, saat Severus sedang tidak mengajar, atau saat Harry memang ingin main. Bahkan beberapa baju juga barang tidur Harry sebagian besar berada didalam kamar potion master tersebut. Harry menolak tidur dikamar lain selain kamar Severus.

"Kau masih mengambil ramalan?" Tanya Severus sambil menggulung perkamen.

"Masih kok."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya ramalan.."

"Hehe, untuk hiburan saja uncle. Semakin menderita dirimu, semakin bagus nilainya." Jawab Harry disertai evil laugh. Membuat Severus bergeleng pelan.

Harry tersenyum cerah, dengan jahil ia melompat keatas pangkuan Severus. Membuat potion master itu reflek memeluk pinggang Harry erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.." Desis Severus jengkel yang dibalas tawa kecil remaja dipangkuannya.

"Aku suka baumu uncle, seperti lily."

Ucapan Harry menuai senyum kecil diwajah Severus. Pandangannya melembut saat menatap remaja dihadapannya. Remaja yang diam-diam sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya, mengisi kekosongan hati Severus setelah sahabat terkasihnya pergi. Lily..

"Ngantuk~" Guman Harry pelan, ia menggosok mata dengan tangannya. Dengan santai ia merebahkan diri kedalam pelukan Severus. Tak lama kemudian, Harry memasuki alam mimpi.

Hati Severus terasa mengembang, penuh kasih. Ini anak sahabatnya yang dulu paling ia cintai, kini menjadi anaknya. Bermanja dengannya. Lengan Severus memeluk lembut tubuh Harry, menyamankan posisi tidur remaja itu di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan menjaga anakmu, Lils. Bahagialah disana." Guman Severus lirih, ia mengecup pelan kening Harry sebelum ikut tenggelam dalam gelap.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, sesosok bayangan tersenyum kecil disudut gelap. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, memantrai perapian agar selalu menyala juga merapikan barang-barang disekitar SevRry. Setelah semua ia meletakkan sebuah boneka jerami diatas rak buku paling tinggi, kemudian berjalan mundur. Kembali kesudut gelap kemudian menghilang, seolah-olah tidak ada orang lain selain dua ayah dan anak angkat itu.

"Father? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berjongkok didepan situ."

Tom menoleh, ber-sstt pelan dan menunjuk dengan dagu. Menyuruh Draco melihat sendiri.

Draco yang sedikit dilema, antara ilfil dan penasaran dengan tingkah ayah tirinya itu, dengan ogah-ogahan melihat ke ruang santai. Sedetik kemudian ia meleleh, mengikuti jejak Tom. Berjongkok dan bertopang dagu, melihat dengan antusias pemandangan didepannya.

"Mereka imut."

Entah berapa lama mereka disana, menatap pemandangan didepan mereka dengan antusias. Bahkan kedatangan Arlo juga sahabat-sahabat Draco tidak mereka ketahui. Yang lain hanya bisa speechless dengan tingkah laku pimpinan mereka.

Ekhem..

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan dengan memandangiku, juga menghalangi jalan dengan berada didepan pintu?!"

Suara dingin tak bersahabat menyadarkan mereka semua, Severus memandang datar dan suram kearah mereka sambil tetap menjaga tubuh Harry yang masih tidur diatasnya. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka hanya bisa balas nyengir.

"Sudah semua?"

"Mmn.. Kapan mereka keluar?"

"Begitu ujian pertamamu lewat. Aku akan disana dengan Ragel."

"Ucle Rag pulang? Yess!! Aku akan menunggu kalian~"

"Istirahatlah.. Ujianmu akan dimulai dua hari lagi kan.. 'nite son."

"'Nite dad~"

Cklek..

"Luv?"

Harry berbalik, mengembangkan senyum, "Sudah selesai Dray?"

Draco mengangguk. Berjalan kearah Harry dengan langkah malas, jemarinya membuka satu persatu pakaiannya hingga tersisa kemeja putih tipis. Lengan kuatnya meraih pinggang kecil Harry lalu mengecup kening Harry sayang.

"Kau baru bicara dengan ayahmu?"

Harry menggeleng, balas mencium sudut dagu Draco pelan. "Hanya bercermin."

"Ayo tidur.."

"Eh, makan malamnya?"

"Ngantuk." Jawab Draco cuek. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas kasur dengan posisi berhadapan. Tak lama kemudian, pangeran Slytherine itu memasuki alam mimpi.

Harry menelisik wajah tampan dihadapannya. Mengelus alis tajamnya, turun kebawah sedikit menekan kelopak mata itu, bulu mata lentik itu sedikit bergetar membuat Harry terkekeh, turun kebawah lagi melewati hidung mancung lalu ke rahang kuat dan tegas sebelum menuju bibir yang terkatup rapat. Mengelus bibir bawah itu pelan, Harry menghela napas.

"Andai kamu bukanlah pewaris dark lord, andai kamu hanya seorang pewaris malfoy, andai bukan padamu aku harus melawan.. Mau memaafkanku? Untuk semua yang akan terjadi dimasa depan?"

Hening..

Harry kembali menghela napas lalu tersenyum getir. Beringsut mendekat, ia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena kita sepasang mate. Tapi jauh sebelum itu." Bisik Harry lirih. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan sekaligus mengeluarkan emosinya yang bergejolak.

Tersenyum, Harry menyusup lebih dalam kepelukan Draco. Mengikuti jejaknya, Harry jatuh terlelap.

Begitu nafas Harry teratur, sepasang abu-abu dingin itu terbuka. Menoleh kebawah, ia menatap remaja dipelukannya dengan tatapan rumit. Kilau matanya berpendar emas sebelum kembali abu-abu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Harry memainkan anak rambutnya bosan, ia masih mengantri untuk memeriksa tongkat.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry maju kedepan, meletakkan tongkatnya di depan Mr. Ollivander dan berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Just Harry, sir. Atau Rosier jika anda mau."

Mr. Ollivander terkekeh. "Kenapa nak? Itu nama aslimu kan, memutuskan untuk keluar dari zona nyaman?"

"Mmn.. Hanya ingin membuat hiburan sedikit."

"Tongkat Holly dengan inti Phoenix, 11 inchi. Terawat dengan baik, bagus bagus." Mr. Ollivander mengulurkan tangan untuk mengembalikan tongkat Harry.

"Jadi, tidak memakai tongkat yang diberikan peri Caipora padamu?" Tanya Mr. Ollivander sambil tersenyum.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir dan mengedipkan mata. Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan bersama.

"Hai Harry.."

Harry menoleh, "Halo Vic.. Ada apa?"

Remaja Irlandia itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tegap, jubahnya berkibar seiring ia melangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihatmu."

Harry menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Victor. Melihat itu, Victor tertawa gugup dan mengusap wajahnya sebelum duduk dihadapan Harry.

"Well, aku gugup. Setelah ini giliranku. Kupikir dengan mengobrol denganmu gugupku bisa hilang."

Harry mengangguk, mengangkat tirai jendela. Sorak sorai penonton membahana, saling bertaruh siapa yang akan menang. Terlihat pula sosok Fleur yang melompat sana sini demi menghindari amukan naga.

"Yeah. Kelihatan ramai dan mereka semua tidak punya otak karena merasa senang dengan aksi kita yang harus bertaruh nyawa." Balas Harry sambil mengangkat bahu.

Victor terbahak geli mendengar nada sarkas dibalik kata-kata Harry. Ia mengenal Harry tiga tahun lalu, saat Arlo membawanya ke mansion Rosier untuk mengenalkan adik barunya. Pertemuan mereka terus berlanjut setiap Arlo kembali dari Dumstrang untuk liburan. Dan tanpa disangka, sepupu jauhnya, Draco, adalah kekasih Harry. Mereka kembali bertemu saat natal di mansion Malfoy. Victor juga sudah menganggap Harry adik kecilnya. Dan ya, Victor tau siapa Harry.

"Mr. Victor Krum, silahkan bersiap."

Panggilan itu membuat obrolan mereka terhenti. Harry tersenyum kecil sedangkan Victor batuk gugup.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jangan memaksakan dirimu adik kecil, lihat aksiku ya."

"Tentu. Semangat Vic, aku mendukungmu." Jawab Harry dengan pose tangan mengepal disamping wajah, terlihat bersungguh-sungguh yang ditanggapi tawa riang dari Victor.

Setelah sosok Victor menghilang, senyum Harry berubah menjadi senyum dingin. Matanya melirik kesamping, menerima anggukan kecil dari sosok di kegelapan kemudian bertopang dagu, malas.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Harry berjalan angkuh. Namanya sudah dipanggil, berdiri didepan tirai Harry dapat mendengar sorakan para penonton. Menarik sedikit nafasnya, Harry menutup mata. Tirai dibuka disertai matanya yang terbuka, sedikit keliaran dan humor berkilau disepasang emerald itu.

Harry berjalan maju, kepalanya berkeliling dan menemukan keluarganya. Berada dideretan asrama ular, terlihat ayah dan paman kesayangannya yang tersenyum kecil. Disebelah kanan mereka ada kembar Archilles, dan disebelah kiri mereka keluarga Malfoy juga kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang melambai ringan.

Melirik sekilas, Harry menyeringai kecil saat Arlo mengacungkan jempol lalu memutarnya kebawah. Well, menunjukkan sedikit kekuatannya tidak masalahkan.. Lagipula ia pindahan Caste.

Naga hungaria itu mendongak, mengaum ganas pada sosok Harry yang melambaikan tongkat acuh. Tanpa aba-aba ia menyemburkan api, menuai teriakan heboh dibangku penonton.

Harry bergerak cepat, ia berlari kesebuah batu besar dan bersembunyi. Api berkobar memanaskan batu.

"Sial! Panasnya menembus batu!" Gerutu Harry, mengelap keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul didahi.

Begitu api padam, Harry melambaikan tongkatnya kelangit. "mariposa plateada".

Bangsa naga merupakan musuh bebuyutan bangsa peri sejak dulu kala. Bangsa naga dengan kemewahan dan sombong begitu benci melihat kecantikan dan angkuh dari bangsa peri. Jadi, begitu induk naga itu melihat percikan serbuk dari kupu-kupu perak yang melintas langsung mengaum keras. Membuat Harry berdecak terhibur dan berjalan santai menuju sarang telur.

"Aku yakin, kalau induk naga itu tidak disegel, ia akan mencaci maki Danny saat ini." Bisik Arlo ditelinga Ivory sambil terkekeh.

Ivory menggeleng pasrah, "Anak itu memang suka mencari permusuhan."

Para penonton begitu terpukau dengan serangan rombongan kupu-kupu perak itu, bahkan beberapa gadis terpekik senang melihat kilau indah dari kupu-kupu itu.

Beda penonton, beda induk naga itu. Ia mengayunkan ekornya kanan kiri demi menyingkirkan serangan kupu-kupu itu sambil terus mengaum. Saat itu, matanya tidak sengaja melihat sosok Harry yang berjalan santai menuju telur-telurnya. Kemarahannya mencapai puncak. Induk naga itu langsung menyemburkan api untuk membakar kupu-kupu dan berlari kearah Harry.

Harry yang melihat induk naga itu berdecak malas. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai, oke?"

Disaat para penonton berteriak horor, Harry melambaikan tangannya keudara. Kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi sulur dan langsung jatuh diatas tubuh naga. Mereka membenamkan diri kebawah tanah dengan kuat, mencegah naga bergerak. Sambil terkekeh, Harry berjalan melewati naga itu dan berguman dingin, "Jangan melawanku."

Mengambil telur emas dan memeluknya, Harry tersenyum puas. Induk naga yang menolak tunduk dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkan ekor berdurinya kearah Harry tiba-tiba.

"AWAS!!"

Entah siapa yang berteriak. Harry belum sempat menoleh dan merasakan sakit tak terhitung pada lengan dan tubuh bagian kanannya kemudian melayang dan menabrak tembok, menyebabkan tubuh bagian kirinya terasa remuk.

Para penonton berteriak histeris, keluarga Malfoy dan Rosier dengan pucat buru-buru turun dan berlari kedalam saat melihat Harry langsung diangkat petugas medis. Kembar Archilles malah sudah menghilang duluan.

Suasana kacau, bahkan Dumbledore tidak dapat menenangkan siapapun. Menoleh kesamping, Dumbledore hanya melihat bayangan kedua rekannya yang menghilang. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus dibantu oleh rekannya yang lain. Remus dan Severus bagai melayang saat mereka secepat kilat berlari menuju Hospital Wing.

Didalam Hospital Wing sudah ramai orang. Keluarga Malfoy, Rosier, juga sahabat-sahabat Harry, serta seekor anjing besar yang meringkik. Tapi mereka belum bisa melihat keadaan Harry karena masih tertutup tirai.

"Lucius, Evan." Sapa Severus pelan. Kedua kepala keluarga itu menoleh.

"Severus.." Ucap mereka kompak. Severus mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kedepan tirai.

"Poppy, ini aku--" Belum selesai Severus bicara, dirinya sudah ditarik matron Hogwarts itu masuk kedalam tirai. Suasana kembali hening.

"Ugh..."

"Bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kelopak mata itu berkedip. Rasa ngilu tubuh bagian kanan terutama lengannya membuat kesadarannya utuh seketika.

"Pelan-pelan. Waktumu banyak, boy."

Menghela nafas, Harry mengusap lengannya yang kini dibalut perban pelan. Ia menoleh kesamping lalu melotot.

"Ucle Rag!"

Ragel terkekeh, ia membantu Harry untuk duduk disandaran kasur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau membuat jantungku berhenti sekejap kemarin, kau tau.." Gerutu Ragel sambil menyuapi Harry obat dari gelas piala.

"Mmn.. Hanya merasa ngilu. Berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanya Harry, menghabiskan obat khas Brazil yang disuapi Ragel untuknya.

"Sekitar tiga hari." Ragel menghela nafas, "Ayah dan kekasihmu mengamuk dan hampir membunuh naga itu, kau tau. Membuatku sakit kepala saja."

"Selama itu? Oh benar. Dimana yang lain?"

"Hanya tersisa aku, Severus, dan Lupin untuk orang tua. Yang lain sudah kuusir duluan, mereka pengacau."

Harry tertawa riang. Seakan tenaganya sudah kembali, ia memeluk paman misterius kesayangannya itu. Entah kapan Ragel masuk kedalam keluarga mereka, ditambah hubungannya dengan ayahnya sungguh ambigu.

"Hai ular kecil.."

Kedua paman dan ponakan itu menoleh, melihat Arlo yang berjalan mendekat diikuti Ivory dan Luna.

"Hai uncle..." Sapa Ivory yang dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyum ramah dari Ragel.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Kenapa? Setidaknya aku masih hidup." Balas Harry sewot melihat seringai menjengkelkan dari Arlo yang seolah mengatakan 'lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan itu.'

Arlo terbahak keras, menepuk pundak Ragel ringan dan duduk diatas tempat tidur disebelah kiri Harry.

"Err, ada sesuatu di wajahku Luna?" Tanya Harry, risih dengan pandangan lekat milik gadis Lovegood itu.

Luna merenung sejenak kemudian tersenyum sendu, "Tidak apa-apa. Oh, apa kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang azkaban?"

"Ada apa? Sirius tertangkap?"

Harry mendeath glare pewaris Archilles yang sedang tiduran itu ganas. "Memangnya ada apa? Aku baru saja bangun kau tau.."

Ragel dan Harry saling pandang dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap penasaran kearah Luna yang masih tersenyum. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah Daily Prophet dari saku jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Harry.

"Tahanan azkaban melarikan diri?! Oh, itu kemarin." Guman Ragel disebelah Harry.

"Siapa saja yang kabur?" Tanya Ragel, kembali duduk tegak.

"Uh, Pasangan suami istri Lestrange plus Rodolphus, um.. Sisanya aku tidak tau nama mereka." Jawab Luna.

"Mereka mulai bergerak, huh.." Guman Harry acuh, ia kembali melipat koran lalu bertopang dagu.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada pesan dari ayahmu." Arlo tiba-tiba angkat suara.

Mengerti ini akan menjadi perbincangan serius, Ivory melafalkan sihir peredam suara disekitar mereka.

"Pesan apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Oh, ini juga untukmu uncle Rag. Pertama, Harry kau harus menyelesaikan ujian secepat mungkin. Kedua, uncle Rag, kau yang akan menjadi wali Harry selama turnamen dilaksanakan di Hogwarts. Ketiga, sebisa mungkin, Harry cari informasi dari kekasihmu. Karena untuk beberapa alasan, kekasihmu diduga mulai membentuk tim nya sendiri. Keempat, bersiaplah. Pada ujian akhirmu nanti adik kecil, bawa Longbottom masuk."

Kening Harry mengerenyit. "Untuk apa si Longbottom?"

"Bawa saja. Dia akan berguna nanti." Balas Arlo acuh menuai delikan dongkol dari si penanya.

"Oh benar, uncle. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan prof. Snape denganmu." Ucap Luna riang, menyentakkan Ragel dari lamunan.

"Hah? Severus?" Tanya Ragel linglung.

"Sepertinya penting karena kami hanya diminta memanggil anda. Ruangannya didungeon, uncle. Tepat diujung koridor." Sambung Ivory yang dari tadi diam.

"Baiklah. Kalian jaga Harry sebentar. Harry, uncle menemui Severus dulu, jangan kemana-mana." Pesan Ragel lalu melangkah pergi.

Setelah lima menit, baru Harry angkat suara. "Pesan terakhir?"

Tiga pasang mata menatap wajah Harry. "Apa? Kalian sampai mengusir uncel Rag keluar. Ada pesan intinya dari dad kan?" Tanya Harry polos.

"Ck, aku benci dengan kepekaanmu. Membuatku tidak bisa terlihat misterius." Decak Arlo, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap datar.

"Kau benar. Pesan terakhirnya adalah... Segera setelah turnamen selesai, segera kembali ke Swiss. Karena sepertinya pihak dark lord sudah mulai curiga dengan ayahmu ditambah mereka mulai berencana menghancurkan Hogwarts dalam waktu dekat, kita harus segera angkat kaki dari sini. Misi dibatalkan, untuk beberapa alasan kita harus menghilang lebih dulu." Jelas Ivory cepat.

Gadis itu langsung menempelkan jarinya dibibir. Itu artinya pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir pada titik ini. Dengan cepat yang lain paham dari gerakan bibir gadis itu. Dum-ble-dore-me-nu-ju-k-ema-ri.

End of part 14

Kyknya aku salah kasih tau ya. 5 hari yg aku maksud itu, selang seling antara pandora ama ihfy. Jadi lima hari sekali itu tergantung mana duluan yang done. Antara ihfy n pandora. Jadi ga 5 hari sekali pandora.

N sorry br apdet. Kemaren" sibuk bgt. Mamasku lamaran, adekku sibuk. Mana buat beberapa hal semua akunku harus dibuka lewat gugel. Hishh, sebel lho.

Wkwk, segitu aja.

Sampai jumpa di part 15


	17. Chapter 15

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Gadis itu langsung menempelkan jarinya dibibir. Itu artinya pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir pada titik ini. Dengan cepat yang lain paham dari gerakan bibir gadis itu. Dum-ble-dore-me-nu-ju-k-ema-ri.

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

Dumbledore memasuki ruangan dengan wajah penuh senyuman, tampak seperti seorang kakek baik hati. Diam-diam didalam hati orang lain, mereka berdecih.

Dumbledore melirik koran yang tergeletak disamping Harry dan berdehem. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Sudahkah Poppy memeriksamu?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, sir. Sangat aman dan nyaman." Jawab Harry santai dengan penekanan yang acuh dikalimat terakhirnya.

Dumbledore mengangguk, melirik pada yang lain yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk berdiri menyambutnya ataupun mempersilahkannya duduk. Sedikit tertekan, Dumbledore menjentikkan tongkatnya dan sebuah kursi muncul yang langsung diduduki olehnya.

Sambil membelai janggutnya, ia berguman, "Ujian pertama sudah sulit. Bahkan nilaimu berada pada urutan terakhir."

"Langsung saja, sir. Ada apa?" Tanya Harry tidak sabar.

Dumbledore berdehem sejenak lalu melihat Harry serius. "Kamu benar-benar tidak memasukkan namamu dalam piala kan? Katakan saja padaku, nak."

Ivory bersender dilengan kursi yang diduduki Luna dengan malas. Ia menatap tak tertarik pada percakapan Dumbledore dan Harry. Walau wajahnya acuh tak acuh, diam-diam dibawah hembusan nafasnya ia menggumankan sebuah mantra. Seukuran semut kecil, tipis tak terlihat, melayang terbang bersembunyi dibalik jenggot Dumbledore. Penyadap suara, ia mengembangkan teknik itu setelah berjalan-jalan didunia muggle beberapa waktu.

Harry memicingkan matanya, "Tidakkah anda mempunyai sedikit kepercayaan kepada murid anda sendiri, sir? Aku seorang pureblood, baik sebelum atau sesudah namaku berubah, hal menjijikkan seperti menyusup atau menyuap atau apapun itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam arogansiku." Balas Harry tajam tanpa menyadari kilat misterius dari sepasang steel blue disampingnya.

Sreekk

"Oh, Mr. Rosier.. Kamu sudah sadar? Minggir anak-anak, minggir Albus, aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

Luna menghela napas lega, menatap ceria pada sosok Madam Poppy yang baru memasuki kamar. Dengan patuh, ia dan Ivory mundur selangkah, membiarkan matron Hogwarts itu melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Karena sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang akan habis, aku akan kembali. Kalian juga jangan melewatkan kelas, anak-anak." Ucap Dumbledore dan mengangguk sekilas pada matron sekolah itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Mereka memandang kepergian kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu dengan tatapan datar. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Cideramu sudah hampir sembuh, ramuan Severus bekerja dengan baik." Ucapan Poppy membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"Mrs. Kapan aku bisa kembali ke asrama?" Tanya Harry pelan.

"Selama kamu tidak mengalami mual dan pusing, kamu bisa kembali."

"Kalau begitu bisa aku kembali sekarang?"

"Tidak Mr. Rosier, untuk 3 jam kedepan kamu masih harus berada dalam pengawasanku."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjemputmu pukul 5 sore, kami permisi dulu." Sahut Ivory saat melihat Harry akan melakukan protes. Madam Poppy mengangguk sedangkan Harry melotot jengkel padanya.

Menghembuskan nafas pasrah, Harry kembali berbaring dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Yah, jarang-jarang ada waktu santai begini.

Harry menatap dinding tanaman didepannya datar. Sejak ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan ujian secepat mungkin, ia memilih menggunakan black magic-nya untuk menyelesaikan turnamen. Walau dinamai black magic, itu bukan sepenuhnya sihir hitam, hanya semacam sihir kuno yang ia pelajari selama bersekolah di Castelobruxo.

Jadi ingat saat ujian kedua, Harry harus menyelamatkan Luna secepat mungkin sebelum Ivory meledak. Beruntung Harry sering bermain di sekitar sungai amazon bersama peri Caipora, jadi instingnya lebih peka dan langsung meluncur ketempat Luna diikat didalam danau hitam. Benar-benar, wajah sepupunya terlihat dingin dan siap melempar kutukan membunuh pada siapapun.

Harry bergidik kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Harry yakin sepupunya akan balas dendam tidak lama lagi.

Puk..

Eh?

Harry menoleh, menatap mad-eye yang menepuk bahunya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Potter?! Cepat masuk! Yang lain sudah mengantri untuk masuk!" Ucap Moody kasar, ia mendorong bahu Harry kedepan. Ternyata pintu tanaman sudah terbuka sedari Harry melamun tadi.

Mendengus, Harry berjalan masuk dengan langkah angkuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan malas dan berjalan lurus. Melambaikan tangannya saat tanaman maupun hewan sihir yang mendekat kearahnya, menyuruh mereka menjauh. Tak berapa lama, Harry menguap bosan. Ia memandang tak minat pada sekumpulan hewan sihir yang berada didepannya sambil menepuk perutnya ringan. Hingga sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu suara perempuan dari Beuxbatons itu kan?" Guman Harry sambil menopang dagu.

Masih ada sejam lagi... Batinnya, menimbang sejenak ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju suara teriakan tadi.

"Bersenang-senang, eh Vic?"

Tawa sadis Victor Krum terhenti, ia menoleh lalu kembali terbahak.

"Hai, 'rry.. Kupikir kau akan mengurus si Diggory itu.."

Victor menyelesaikan siksaannya lalu menembakkan sinar merah ke atas. "Ayo, biarkan para orang bodoh itu mengurusnya."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Swiss?"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanya nya acuh.

"Haha, ayolah.. Kau akan meninggalkan sepupu tampanku itu?" Tanya Victor lagi, ia merangkul bahu sempit Harry.

"Berisik! Lagipula dari mana kau tau hal itu?"

"Arlo."

Dasar mulut ember bocor tak berguna, sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain? Sudah bosan hidup? Lihat saja nanti..

Dilain tempat,

"Hatchii!"

"Menjijikkan Arlo. Menjauh dariku!" Yang disebut hanya nyengir sambil mengelap hidungnya.

Harry dan Victor berjalan bersama menuju tengah maze sambil berbincang ringan.

Srakk

"Sst.. Bau-baunya suara si Diggory.."

Harry memandang skeptis, "Aku tidak tau kau bisa berubah menjadi anjing."

Mengacuhkan kalimat Harry, Victor tiba-tiba melancarkan serangan. Beruntung mereka sedang bertatapan tadi, jadi Harry bisa melihat serangannya dan menghindar dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah lelah berjalan. Bisa kau jadi alasanku keluar dari sini?" Harry memutar matanya lalu menjentikkan tongkatnya.

"Expelliarmus!"

Tubuh Victor melayang kebelakang sebelum menabrak dinding tanaman.

"Uhuk.. Seriously? Haruskah sekasar itu?" Tanya Victor lemah.

"Sekadar meyakinkan." Jawab Harry mantap. Ia menembakkan sinar merah keatas lalu saling say good bye dengan Victor.

Setengah jam berlalu. Di stadion, kembar Archilles saling menopang dagu, malas. Menatap kearah maze yang baru saja mengeluarkan Victor Krum dari arena.

"Ayo." Ucap Ivory tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari stadion. Menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang sepi hingga sampai diruang kebutuhan. Sebuah pintu ganda besar muncul kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sosok Luna dengan Neville Longbottom yang berdiri berdampingan.

Smirk.

"Siap Longbottom?" Neville mengangguk gugup sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Mereka berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran kemudian..

"Arlooo!" Teriakan dari si kembar Weasley membuat Ivory menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Arlo terbahak lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya, si kembar Weasley dengan cepat masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki itu dan memberi Ivory cengiran konyol.

Ivory mendengus, ia menggandeng Luna dan Luna menggandeng Neville, Arlo yang dipeluk oleh kembar Weasley merangkul pundak Neville santai.

"Kita seperti kereta api." Kikik Luna.

Ivory mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng lalu melemparnya keatas. Suara nyaring lonceng yang jatuh menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu menghilangnya kelompok kecil tersebut.

Sepasang mata abu-abu berkilat, memandang sekitar lalu kembali berjalan. Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul dari dinding kosong, itu kamar kebutuhan.

Draco kembali menoleh, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia masuk lebih dalam dan berhenti disebuah lemari tua disudut ruangan.

Cklek...

"Khukhukhukhu, kerja bagus ponakanku manis."

"Longbottom?"

Suara ragu itu membuat Neville menoleh.

"Oh, hai senior Diggory"

Cedric keluar dari semak-semak dengan raut bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Harry?"

Neville tersenyum manis tanpa menjawab, ia berbalik dan langsung melancarkan serangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Longbottom?!" Tanya Cedric tak percaya setelah berhasil menghindari serangan dadakan itu.

"Hanya salam?"

Belum sempat Cedric membalas, sebuah piala terlempar kearahnya. Dengan terpaksa Cedric menangkap piala itu lalu mengumpat. Tubuhnya terasa seperti tersedot, ini portkey!

Brukk

"Ukh... Longbottom sialan, ia mengganti pialanya dengan sebuah portkey?" Rutuk Cedric sambil bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Dimana aku?"

Kuburan kuno adalah hal yang ia tangkap, patung dewa menghiasi setiap makam. Berjalan berkeliling, ia sampai pada makam paling besar. Mengusap batu nisan, terpampang nama Tom Riddle membuat bulu kuduk Cedric berdiri penuh teror.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihat?"

Cedric berbalik dengan cepat, wajahnya pucat, tongkatnya teracung waspada, "Ha-harry?"

Harry duduk anggun diatas patung fallen angel yang berjarak tujuh langkah dari tempat Cedric. Ia memandang penuh humor akan teror dimata Cedric sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Jangan takut. Kembali dan cari piala itu, akan kubantu membalikkan mantranya." Ucap Harry santai, namun tidak pada Cedric. Ia memandang gugup remaja didepannya. Auranya terlalu ringan juga pembawaannya terlalu tenang.

"Bagaimana kamu ada disini, 'rry? Kita harus kembali."

Harry mengerjab lalu terbahak. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Ced.."

Cahaya kuning melesat, mengenai punggung Cedric. Dengan cepat ia jatuh ketanah, memuntahkan darah lalu berdiri dengan gemetar. Tiba dihadapannya sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kulit dan celana kain. Mendongak, pupil matanya menyusut.

"R-rodolphus Lestrange..."

Suara teriakan pilu menjadi latar belakang kesuraman kuburan kuno tersebut. Dan itu berlangsung hingga 15 menit.

"Cukup, uncle."

Rodolphus menghentikan siksaannya, mundur selangkah dan membiarkan Harry berjalan mendekati Cedric.

"Na, Ced.. Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi, oke? Aku akan membiarkanmu lepas.."

Rasa sakit luar biasa yang dialami Cedric membuatnya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya tidak lagi fokus, jika bukan karena dihentikan Harry ia mungkin akan gila karna rasa sakit.

Harry tersenyum puas, ia merangkul Cedric dan menyentuh piala. Mereka tersedot kedalam portkey dan menghilang.

Begitu Harry mencapai tanah, telinganya mendengar kekacauan. Suara jeritan dimana-mana, lolongan serta kilatan cahaya kutukan saling menyahut. Lambang ular yang memakan dirinya tercetak dilangit-langit.

"Sudah dimulai rupanya." Guman Harry. Ia meletakkan tubuh Cedric dan membuat ledakan keras.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Duarr

Suara itu menarik perhatian para auror juga anggota orde, mereka ingin kesana tapi tertahan oleh serangan musuh.

Harry mengelap dahinya, perutnya terasa kram karena menggendong tubuh besar Cedric, ia mengangkat tongkatnya lalu berbisik lembut.

"Marioneta de Sangre"

Cahaya hijau bercampur perak meluncur bebas dari tengah maze menuju lambang Death Eaters.

Blarr

Semua orang tercengang, menatap nanar pada langit-langit yang kini berganti gambar. Dari ular menjadi boneka jerami berwarna merah dengan syal hitam.

"Siapa itu?! Berani-beraninya!!" Raungan murka Bellatrix membuat semuanya kembali sadar. Para auror yang melihat musuhnya masih linglung segera melancarkan kutukan. Suasana perang kembali meletus.

Ditengah maze, Harry melepas segel sihir Brazilnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, mata emeraldnya semakin berkilau. Ia mengelus perut ratanya sebentar, menyesuaikan diri. Mengangkat lengan, sulur-sulur tanaman melesat menuju arahnya. Harry kemudian menghilang bersama sulur-sulur, meninggalkan sosok Cedric yang tergeletak di tengah maze.

"Tuanku.."

"Dimana Dumbledore?"

"Dimenara kepala sekolah, milord."

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai, wajahnya yang licik bersinar cerah. Dengan segera ia berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan terbang menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Brakk

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Dumbledore melotot, jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Tsk tsk tsk, aku sudah membiarkanmu terlalu lama bukan begitu, Albus?"

Suara ini? Jangan-jangan... Batin Dumbledore takut, punggungnya sudah basah oleh keringat dan gemetar. Posisinya yang menghadap lukisan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memantrainya, tapi dari suara dan aura itu, Dumbledore memahaminya lebih dari siapapun.

Tap...

Tap...

Sebuah bayangan yang melingkupi tubuh Dumbledore, membuat orang tua itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Melihatnya, sosok itu terkekeh. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik ditelinga Dumbledore.

"Seperti janjiku dulu, this is not the end~"

Degh..

'Albus, you'll always follow me. What do you think?'

'Pfft, what should i say Gellert.."

Blarr

'How dare you, Albus?!'

'Khukhukhu.. You can beat me or break me. But, this is not the end My Love! Even though it must take hundreds of years, I'll be back! And you'll not be able to reject me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

"Ge-gellert.."

"Aku kembali, kekuatanku kini jauh diatasmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Albus. Bahkan jika kau harus menangis di kakiku."

Tubuh Dumbledore menegang, ia ingat. Sekarang ia menyesal. Melihat kesungguhan dan besarnya rasa sayang Gellert padanya, membuat hatinya melunak. Harusnya ia bunuh saja Gellert waktu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku Gellert, atau..."

Blarr!!

Gellert tersentak, begitu juga Dumbledore. Dinding ruang kepala sekolah hancur. Sulur juga akar tanaman mengamuk, menyerang ganas pada siapa saja. Gellert segera membuat pertahanan, melindungi Dumbledore dibalik tubuhnya.

Diatas kastil Hogwarts, kelompok bangsa peri, elf, veela, juga nymph menatap dingin kearah para auror juga death eaters. Didepan mereka, tampak sesosok elf dengan rambut perak, juga mata emerald cerah. Sayapnya paling tipis dan transparant, namun kekuatan kuat disetiap kepakan.

"Harry?" Suara Draco tercekat, ia menatap kekasihnya yang menjadi pimpinan makhluk sihir rupawan itu dengan nanar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia merasa sesuatu akan memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya.

Harry mengangkat tangannya, bangsa makhluk sihir rupawan itu segera turun. Menyerang siapa saja dengan sihir mereka. Harry melirik sekilas kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

"TEMUKAN KEKASIHKU!" Raung Draco kepada para death eaters, membuat mereka segera kalang kabut. Menghindari serangan sekaligus mencari sosok moon elf yang merupakan calon pengantin pemimpin mereka.

"Bibi Bella.." Ucap Draco datar.

Bellatrix yang sedang meng-crucio seorang auror langsung menoleh.

"Katakan pada father, jangan sentuh kekasihku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Bellatrix mengangguk, ia segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Malfoy!"

Draco menoleh acuh, "Dimana Neville?"

Ron dan Hermione terengah, mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Wajah mereka pucat dan kelelahan.

"Kalian pikir aku babysitter-nya?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Neville bilang ia akan pergi untuk bicara denganmu!" Teriak Hermione tak percaya lalu melontarkan incendio pada salah satu sulur tanaman yang melesat kearahnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, mud-blood. Urusi diri kalian sendiri!"

"Tung- awas 'mione. Protego! Reducto! "

Mata emerald itu menatap dingin, sayapnya mengapak pelan. Didepannya Gellert mengeraskan wajah.

"Apa maksudnya ini..."

Berkedip, Harry hanya menatap diam. Ia melayang dari kiri ke kanan, seolah memikirkan bagaimana cara melewati tubuh Gellert.

Gellert sendiri mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkatnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu mengambil kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Harry tersenyum, perasaan Gellert memburuk. Sulur tanaman bergegas maju, melawan Gellert.

"Shit!"

Harry segera melesat, sosok indahnya melewati tubuh Gellert dengan mudah. Mengambil tubuh Dumbledore dengan satu tangan. Tangan lain menghancurkan dinding, ia langsung keluar dari sana sambil menggendong tubuh kaku Dumbledore.

"Incendio!" Gellert membakar dulur-sulur itu lalu berbalik. Matanya berkilat penuh kebencian.

"How dare you, ROSIER!" Teriak Gellert menggelegar.

Semua orang langsung bernafas lega begitu bangsa rupawan itu menarik mundur diri nereka diikuti sulur juga akar tanaman. Mendengar raungan Gellert, mereka mendongak. Menatap kearah kumpulan para peri itu juga seorang kakek tua yang dibopong oleh dua prajurit dari batu.

"Harry!!"

Harry melirik sekilas, menatap kearah kekasihnya yang menatapnya kecewa. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tetap berwajah lurus. Walau setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Tangannya mengelus perut ratanya pelan.

Maafkan aku, Dray.

Harry berguman, satu-persatu para peri menghilang. Berbalik, Harry menatap wajah kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali. Draco melompat, berubah menjadi Dragon dan langsung terbang kearahnya.

Maafkan aku, maukah kamu? Aku mencintaimu, bukan mauku melakukan ini. Kamu mau menungguku? Jika Merlin mengijinkan, aku ingin kamu mencariku. Untukku, juga anakmu.

Harry tersenyum pahit. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu, Dray.'

Draco menggeleng, ia hampir sampai. Harry menutup matanya. Hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi Draco menangkap Harry, tubuh Harry menghilang.

"GROAARRRR"

Draco segera turun dengan marah. Ia menendang satu persatu para death eaters yang dilihatnya, langsung menuju para sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul.

"Cari dia, KALIAN CARI DIA!"

Blaise, Theo, Daphne, dan Pansy saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Mereka menarik mundur pasukan, seluruh anak Slytherine langsung menghilang dari Hogwarts. Karena perang, sihir pelindung Hogwarts rusak parah. Memudahkan para death eaters untuk melarikan diri.

Draco mengacak rambutnya, matanya berubah layaknya naga. Geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya. Beberapa death eaters yang mencoba mendekati untuk membawanya kabur, menjadi ragu dan gugup. Ingatan bersama kekasihnya berputar.

Flashback

"Dray.." Draco menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kemarilah.."

Dengan senang Harry melompat kepelukan Draco. Dengan manja Harry menggosok wajahnya pada pipi pucat dan dingin Draco.

Mereka menatap danau hitam dengan Harry dipangkuan Draco.

"Dray.. Jika suatu saat aku pergi, jika suatu saat aku harus melawanmu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" Tanya Harry pelan.

Draco menunduk, menatap kekasih kecilnya ditangan.

"Aku akan gila.. Jangan bicara seperti itu, luv. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Bahkan jika kau harus melawanku, aku akan menang. Dan aku akan mengikatmu. Jangan buat aku menampilkan sisi jahatku untukmu sayang."

Flashback off

Draco tertegun. Mengingat salah satu kenangan mereka. Apa ini yang Harry maksud?

Benar. Bahkan jika kau lari dariku, kau tidak bisa jauh. Aku akan menangkapmu, mengurungmu. Jika aku harus membantai mereka yang membantumu... Kau akan kembali..

"Ha.. Haha.. Hahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!!"

Sepasang mata steel blue mendekati silver menatap datar kekacauan dari balik pohon dekat danau hitam. Ia bertopang dagu dan menguap. Tiga sosok muncul diatas danau.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yah, kalau dia serius biarkan saja. Lagipula dia dominan, pikirannya harus tenang jika tidak mau Harry stress."

"Kalian ini..." Sosok ditengah menggelengkan kepala, "Aku akan mengurus Harry."

"Bye, uncle."

Tinggal dua sosok.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku harus bersikap nanti? Mereka pewaris dan guruku jika kalian lupa."

"Hehe, seperti biasa saja. Kau kan dark lord.."

Tom mendengus, ia mengeluarkan Nagini. Menyuruh ular betina itu untuk membawa Draco pulang.

"Ayo. Aku lelah hari ini." Arlo tersenyum, ia menggandeng tangan Ivory lembut.

Mereka bertiga segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Seolah tidak ada orang sebelumnya disana.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

End of Part 15

Hola~

Sampai jumpa part 16 :)


	18. Chapter 16

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Tom mendengus, ia mengeluarkan Nagini. Menyuruh ular betina itu untuk membawa Draco pulang.

"Ayo. Aku lelah hari ini." Arlo tersenyum, ia menggandeng tangan Ivory lembut.

Mereka bertiga segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Seolah tidak ada orang sebelumnya disana.

Archilles Castle, Swedish

Ia terdiam, menatap taman catur dengan tatapan kosong. Setetes air mata jatuh tak kala kilasan balik kenangan berputar dikepalanya. Dua pasang mata saling berpandangan, mereka menarik nafas berat.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

"Ivo.." Mereka berdua berucap lirih, memandang gadis tertua itu dengan berlinang.

"Uncle Ev akan segera datang. Biarkan Harry sendiri." Ucap Ivory sambil mendorong Arlo dan Luna menjauh.

Melirik kearah Harry sekilas, Ivo berjalan mantap menjauhi pojok ruangan.

Menuju gazebo terlihat sosok Ragel, Sirius, dan Remus, juga kembar Weasley yang berbincang ringan. Arlo secara otomatis berlari kecil kesana untuk bergabung. Melewati taman bunga mini, Luna meminta izin pada Ivory untuk membantu Severus disebuah pondok kecil disamping rumah kaca. Ivo mengangguk ringan, membiarkan gadisnya melompat-lompat kecil sambil bersenandung kearah pondok.

Mengecek jam, gadis Archilles itu berbalik, berjalan lurus kearah gerbang.

"Uncle Ev, Madam Kirke." Sapanya pada dua sosok didepan gerbang.

Evan dan Kirke mengangguk ringan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daniel?" Tanya Evan cemas. Dengan terburu ia berjalan masuk, diikuti Kirke dan Ivory dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Kamu bisa melihatnya sendiri, uncle. Dia ada di aula utama pojok kiri belakang." Ucap Ivory dibalas anggukan Evan. Evan dan Kirke segera menghilang dibalik tikungan, meninggalkan Ivory yang menatap datar kepergian mereka.

Menengok kanan kiri, Ivory menghembuskan nafas sambil menyisir rambut peraknya. Ia melambaikan tangannya, sebuah hole hitam muncul. Yasudahlah, lebih baik aku mengecek keadaan di Inggris.

Malfoy Manor, Britani Raya

Suasananya sedikit mencengkam. Kepala keluarga Malfoy juga istrinya memijat kening lelah. Beberapa anggota Death Eaters terbaring tak berdaya di lantai, beberapa berkumpul untuk minum, berharap mengurangi stress. Sebagian besar masih menyusuri Inggris. Sedangkan pelaku utama yang membuat kekacauan ini memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya.

Daphne dan Theo berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar Draco, dengan putus asa memanggil siempunya kamar. Tepatnya hanya Theo yang memanggil, karena gadis Grenggrass disebelahnya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Cukup! Draconis Malfoy!! Kau pilih untuk buka pintu sialan ini atau aku akan menghancurkan pintu jelek ini dan menendang bokong menjijikkanmu itu!!" Teriak Daphne sambil mengepalkan tangan. Jika cara kasar tidak bisa dipakai, maka lakukan dengan cara barbar. Persetan dengan gelar Lady.

"Tenanglah Daph, bagaimana jika kita minta aunty Cissa untuk membuka pintu?"

Daphne menoleh ganas, membuat Theo menciutkan tubuhnya dan mencicit.

"Maafkan aku, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Klik.

Ceklek...

Mereka berdua menoleh, menatap kosong pada pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Emosi kembali naik saat mendengar nada acuh tak acuh dari dalam.

"Masuklah."

Brakk!

"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy. Kau sudah bosan hidup?!"

Draco melirik tenang pada amukan Daphne didepan pintu. Membiarkan gadis itu mengoceh sambil ditenangkan oleh Theo dengan sia-sia.

"Dimana Blaise dan Pansy?"

Daphne menarik nafas tajam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menekan amarahnya hingga tenang.

"Blaise sibuk membebaskan beberapa anak yang ditahan oleh pihak Light, sedangkan Pansy sibuk menyusuri beberapa tempat untuk menemukan Longbottom."

Alis Draco menaut, "Neville belum ditemukan?"

"Si gadis muggle dan si Weasley itu ikut mencarinya ditemani si manusia srigala itu." Jawab Theo.

Suasana hening, Draco berguman sendiri sementara Daphne dan Theo menikmati teh mereka yang dihidangkan oleh Dobby.

"Bagaimana pihak orde?"

"Karena kehilangan Dumbledore, mereka cukup kelimpungan saat ini. Ditambah disegelnya Grimmauld Place juga Hogwarts, tidak ada tempat bagi mereka untuk berkumpul. Juga hilangnya kontak antara pihak orde dengan Sirius, Remus, juga Severus membuat mereka menyembunyikan diri sekarang ini. Kementrian menarik diri sehingga para auror berfokus untuk menyelamatkan korban." Jelas Daphne.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Daphne dan Theo saling melirik, kemudian dengan hati-hati Theo menggeleng. "Kami tidak menemukannya, aku, Blaise dan Pansy sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa pihak makhluk creatures di hutan terlarang. Bahkan para unicorn juga Flawless menolak untuk bicara."

"Tetapi mereka mengatakan, kamu sebagai dominant dilarang stress, Dray. Atau Harry disana juga akan mengalami kegilaan. Menurut apa yang aku dapatkan dari hasil rundingan dengan bangsa centaurus, sebenarnya kamu bisa mencari mate mu dengan mudah. Selama Harry tidak menutup koneksi kalian atau pihak lain tidak menutup koneksi kalian, kamu bisa melihat apa yang Harry lihat. Itu seperti ikatan jiwa, kalian sudah melakukan bonding? Itu lebih cepat biasanya." Sambung Daphne serius.

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Daphne tak kalah serius. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum culas, "Panggil namanya Dray, tutup matamu. Kamu akan tau bagaimana cara kerjanya dengan sendirinya." Kemudian ia mengerutkan kening dan melotot tak percaya, "Tunggu, kalian sudah melakukan bonding?"

Tanpa menjawab, Draco menutup matanya. Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya didalam hati dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya kabut putih, samar-samar ia mendapat sketsa kasar gambaran jendela. Menunggu dengan sabar, ia kemudian bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Taman?

Draco menatap taman berbentuk catur dihadapannya. Kemudian ia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Daniel, son, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang familiar, ia merasa ia sedang berusaha memaksakan senyuman. Lalu bibirnya menjawab dengan nada lirih, "Tidak apa-apa, dad, lagipula ini sudah resikonya."

Penglihatannya bergeser, ia melihat dua sosok. Evan dan Kirke. Matanya kemudian menyapu. Dengan cermat, Draco mengingat gambaran ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah jika kamu mau. Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Draco menatap dengan pandangan kabur, ia kemudian menatap lurus pada mata Evan. Uh, apa yang terjadi?

"Dad?"

Evan bergerak, menekan jarinya tepat diantara kedua mata Harry. Tiba-tiba saja Draco merasa terlempar kembali.

Draco membuka kedua matanya cepat, membuat kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya penasaran tersentak.

"Ada apa? Kau sedikit tersentak tadi. Ada seseorang yang memutuskan koneksi kalian?" Tanya Daphne dengan kening berkerut.

Draco menatap kedua sahabatnya dalam, "Dimana manor Rosier yang memiliki taman berbentuk catur dan memiliki struktur aula zaman Merlin?"

"Hah?"

Disudut gelap, seseorang bertopang dagu dan menatap malas ketiga orang itu, ia ber-hum panjang lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sosoknya menghilang seperti angin menuju aula manor.

Lucius Malfoy menghela nafas lega saat Tom dan Gellert berjalan masuk berdampingan. Tepatnya Gellert diseret masuk oleh Tom lewat nagini.

"Tuanku.."

"Ah, Lucius. Kau sudah berusaha keras malam ini, istirahatlah. Kau juga Cissa, aku akan mengambil alih dari sini." Lucius dan Narcissa segera mengangguk patuh dan berjala pergi menuju kamar mereka.

Tom memandang para pengikutnya yang sudah tak berdaya. "Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Sekarang kembali, aku akan memanggil kalian jika aku butuh. Beritahu yang lain, tarik undur pasukan." Ucap Tom dingin.

Para Death Eaters memandang haru pada tuan mereka. Setelah dua malam tidak bisa kembali karena harus melaksanakan perintah tiran pewaris tuan mereka untuk menggeledah Inggris demi menemukan pengantinnya, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali.

"Terima kasih, my Lord."

Tom berbalik acuh, segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama Gellert dan Nagini. Karena mereka sudah dibebaskan, anggota yang tersisa diluar segera melarikan diri ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Blaise yang menarik paksa Pansy untuk kembali, mengacuhkan sepenuhnya rontaan gadis itu juga mengabaikan eksistensi kehadiran Granger dan Weasley.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Riddle Manor, Unknown Place

Brukk

"Sialan kau Tom!" Umpat Gellert tak kala tubuhnya dilempar ketengah ruangan oleh Nagini.

"Yang melemparmu Nagini.." Balas Tom sambil memutar mata. Ia berjalan melewati tubuh Gellert dan berjalan lurus kebelakang, diikuti Nagini dengan malas.

"Dia hocrux mu, sama saja itu dirimu."

Tom mendengus remeh mendengar gerutuan Gellert. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan kening berkerut.

"Sev?"

Tak ada jawaban, "Pipper."

Tar!

"Pipper disini, sir."

"Dimana Severus?" Tanya Tom dingin pada peri rumahnya itu.

"Mr. Severus berkata ia sedang ada urusan dengan.. Uhuk.. Dia." Jawab peri rumah itu gugup saat matanya menangkap bayangan Gellert.

Tom yang melihat itu mengangguk paham. Ia melambaikan tangannya, secepat kilat peri rumah kecil itu menghilang dengan tar lembut.

Brakk

"Father!"

Kedua Dark Lord itu menoleh, Tom memijat dahinya lelah. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa tunggal dan duduk dengan malas, sementara Gellert pergi melampiaskan frustasinya diruang latihan.

"Apa? Aku belum menyuruhmu datang kan.."

"Father, kediaman Rosier yang mana yang memiliki taman berbentuk catur dengan aula klasik?" Tanya Draco serius, dibelakangnya ada Blaise dengan wajah lelah.

Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja. Aku butuh cepat.." Desak Draco, duduk disebrang Tom.

"Tidak ada. Rosier selalu membanggakan keeleganan mereka dengan gaya Victoria ditambah berbagai macam kolam bukan taman, dan lagi aula klasik dimiliki seluruh bangsawan murni." Jawab Tom sambil menopang dagu.

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Kalau begitu, itu dimana?"

"Ada apa?"

"Draco mencoba berkoneksi dengan Harry, hasilnya ia melihat taman catur dan aula klasik." Kali ini Blaise yang menjawab karena Draco asik berguman sendiri.

"Ah, kalian sudah bonding?" Tom mengerutkan kening, "Tapi kalian belum ada 15 tahun."

Pandangan Tom menajam, "Kau sudah melakukan bonding, Draco?"

Draco mengelak, buru-buru berlari menjauh.

"Aquamenti."

Dengan lihai, ia menghindar dari serangan ayah angkatnya. "Aku pergi dulu, father."

"Tunggu..." Tom kalah cepat, tubuh Draco telah menghilang bersama kepulan asap. Ia mengerutkan kening, bisa gawat ini.

"My Lord, keberatan jika aku menginap? Tubuhku lelah."

Tom menoleh, menelisik keadaan Blaise yang babak belur. "Panggil saja Pipper, dia akan mengurusmu. Aku pergi dulu Mr. Zabini."

Blaise menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur.

Sebuah sosok dibalik kegelapan ber-hum pelan, menimbang untuk mengikuti siapa. Tak lama, tubuhnya pecah diikuti sosok kupu-kupu putih yang terbang kearah Draco pergi.

Severus mengelap keringat didahinya, "Ini sudah selesai, sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Lovegood. Bisa tuangkan ini kebotol untukku?" Tanya Severus, menunjuk ramuan yang baru selesai ia kerjakan. Luna mengangguk antusias diikuti senyum sendu. "Tentu, sir."

Tok.. Tok..

Cklek..

"Sev?"

Luna dan Severus menoleh, menatap kearah Ragel yang baru masuk.

"Hai, uncle Rag." Sapa Luna, masih dengan senyum sendu.

"Hai juga untukmu, Luna." Balasnya ramah. Ia kemudian meneliti tampilan juga kondisi Severus, "Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Masih banyak yang harus dibuat?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu.." Ucap Severus datar. Ia kembali memotong akar tanaman dengan hati-hati.

"Ada yang lihat Ivory? Tom mencarinya."

"Tidak. Sekarang keluar dari pondokku." Balas Severus dingin, membuat Ragel berdecak tidak seru. Ia mengusak pucuk rambut Luna lebih dulu dan berjalan pergi.

Dua master potion dan asisten dadakan itu kembali sibuk dengan ramuan mereka.

"Severus ada di pondok mini dan tidak melihat Ivo, milord." Ragel tersenyum culas pada sosok Tom yang duduk tenang di gazebo taman catur.

Tom mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kembar Archilles memiliki gaya ilusi dan kemewahan ala Demeter yang khas. Dan yang diketahui oleh dunia luar adalah gaya Apollo dan Arthemis. Pantas bocah itu merasa frustasi."

Ragel tertawa geli, "Yah.. Kudengar dari Evan bahwa Draco memanfaatkan koneksi mereka, dan berhasil dihalang oleh Evan?"

"Aku tidak percaya mereka sudah melakukan bonding. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

Ragel terdiam lalu menatap Tom serius, "Jika mereka melakukannya tidak pada bulan purnama maka akan baik-baik saja, hanya Daniel akan menjadi cepat lelah pada dua minggu pertama.. Jika mereka melakukannya saat purnama, aku khawatir Anda dan Evan harus melakukan barikade pertahanan untuk menyembunyikan Daniel dan Draco."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Ivory tidak akan segan menghukum mereka, bahkan jika Daniel harus menangis darah."

Mereka saling bertatapan, bayangan sadis terlintas dan mereka tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin di tulang punggung mereka.

"Konfirmasi Evan, aku akan menahan Draco sementara."

Ragel mengangguk. Mereka dengan cepat berpencar. Tom menghilang dengan portkey dan Ragel berlari masuk kedalam. Karena ketegangan mereka sebelumnya, mereka melewatkan sosok seseorang yang bersender di hiasan taman pion kuda sambil bersiul santai. Serta dua kepala identik yang muncul dari balik benteng.

"Kalian berdua kedalam, aku akan menempel pada dark lord."

"Oke."

Tiga orang berpisah, duo kembar berlari sambil bercanda kedalam kastil sedangkan yang satu menyentuh cincinnya. Ia tidak perlu repot atau pusing mencari targetnya karena saudarinya sudah lebih dulu menempel pada setiap orang, dan mudah baginya untuk sampai di tujuan berkat tanda yang ditinggalkan.

Pansy menghembuskan nafas dramatis, Theo dan Daphne meminum teh mereka sambil berbincang santai, tak terpengaruh oleh sikap lebay sahabat mereka. Didepan mereka duduk dengan gugup pasangan Weasley dan Granger.

Brakk

Ron dan Hermiome terlonjak kaget, sedangkan yang lain hanya melirik. Draco masuk dengan kacau, tanpa menyapa ia langsung bergerak kearah rak buku kamarnya dan membongkar mereka.

Buku-buku berjatuhan, suara gesekan cepat kertas dibuka membuat Daphne sakit kepala.

"Apa yang kamu cari, Dray? Dimana Blaise?" Tanya Theo, ikut sakit kepala dengan tingkah sahabat mereka.

"Dimana aku meletakkan buku tentang sejarah keluarga kuno?"

Yang lain saling memandang, "Untuk apa? Kalau tidak salah baru kamu baca tadi...?"

Draco menoleh, mengingat-ngingat. Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil yang penuh buku. Ia memilah-milah dan menghembuskan nafas lega setelah buku yang ia cari ketemu.

"Keluarga siapa yang kamu cari?" Tanya Daphne lembut.

"Siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Harry? Yang paling dekat?"

"Bukankah kembar Archilles...?"

Draco dkk menatap gadis nomor satu, membuat Hermione Granger menunduk malu sambil berguman maaf.

Yang lain kembali berpaling, tidak memperhatikan Weasley yang menghibur gadis Granger itu.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang nama keluarga Archilles tidak ada?" Kening Draco berkerut, ia menggunakan cara cepat untuk memindai buku tebal di tangannya.

"Itu nama keluarga creatures."

Draco dan Daphne menatap Pansy yang menyandar malas di sofa tunggal.

"Apa? Kalian melupakan aku? Aku bangsa asli creatures." Jawab Pansy malas. Ia masih bersedih hati akan kehilangan Longbottom.

"Keluarga creatures hanya ada di buku legenda yang lebih lama dari itu. Kurasa Black harusnya ada." Lanjut Pansy lagi.

"Kita ke manor Lestrange." Ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa Lestrange?"

Draco melotot pada Pansy yang masih loading. "Grimmauld Place di blokir. Sirius sedang tidak tau dimana keberadaannya, hanya bibi Bella yang bisa membukanya."

"Baik baik. Ayo pergi." Sela Daphne lelah.

Mereka bertiga segera menghilang dibalik kepulan asap menuju Lestrange Manor. Tepat saat mereka menghilang, Tom memasuki kamar bersama Lucius.

Tom memindai ruangan dengan tajam. "Dimana Draco?" Tanya Tom dingin pada duo Weasley dan Granger.

"M-m-mereka.. Baru saja.. P-pergi." Jawab Ron terbata, tercekat oleh aura Tom.

Tom berbalik, meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Lucius mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Merlin. Ron dan Hermione rasanya ingin menangis.

End of Part 16

Lama ya wkwk.. Banyak tugas ey, ga sempet up

Karna wa lagi lemes tak berdaya, wa ga banyak bacot deh :')

Sampai jumpa Part 17 :)


	19. Chapter 17

"Bagaimana?"

"Harry aman.."

"Begitu juga Uncle Ev.."

"Yah, Draco masih dalam jangkauan."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berguman pelan. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada batang pohon yang ia duduki.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian."

"Oke."

"Bibi Bella!"

Brukk

"Shit! Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku.."

Draco memandang datar sosok Rodolphus yang menggerutu sambil mengusap pinggangnya dilantai.

"Salah sendiri tidur di pagar koridor. Uncle kekurangan kamar?" Rodolphus menoleh, memandang sengit pada gadis Gorgon yang baru bicara.

"Suka-suka aku mau tidur dimana! Hanya orang gila yang berani menggangguku."

Pansy melotot. "Uncle menyebutku gila?!"

Daphne menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar pada pemandangan didepannya. Sedangkan Draco masih menatap datar, terbiasa pada pertengkaran paman dan sahabatnya itu setiap mereka bertemu.

"Dimana bibi Bella, Uncle?"

"Masuk saja kedalam." Jawab Rodolphus menunjuk kearah aula, lalu kembali beragumen. "Kau memang tidak diterima disini, Gorgon!"

"Bibi Bella juga Gorgon, Uncle.."

Rodolphus tertegun, "Benar juga."

Kembali, Daphne menggelengkan kepala.

Draco mengacuhkan mereka dan berjalan masuk kedalam aula. Didekat jendela besar, terlihat dua siluet yang sedang duduk santai. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan pelan.

"Bibi Bella..."

Bellatrix mengangkat kepalanya, "Drake? Ada apa?"

"Bibi tau buku sejarah keluarga creatures?" Tanya Draco serius.

"Maksudmu ini?" Sebuah buku terangkat didepan wajah Draco. Lukisan huruf rumit membentuk kata Crèaturås la famîlî. Draco dengan cepat menahan nafas, melirik kearah Rabastan Lestrange, suami Bellatrix yang duduk tenang.

"Duduklah dulu." Ucap Rabastan pelan.

Dengan patuh Draco duduk disebelah Bella, didepannya terjulur sebuah buku. Dengan tenang Draco mengambil lalu membukanya. Tak lama ia mengerutkan kening, ia pun mendongak.

"Apa maksud dari daftar isi ini?" Tanya Draco.

"Dari jenis apa yang kamu cari? Creatures banyak jenisnya, dari bangsa dewa, bangsa penyihir, atau makhluk magis alami. Dari Yunani, Arab, Norwegia, dll." Jelas Rabastan, Draco mengangguk paham.

"Siapa yang kamu cari, Drake?"

"Archilles.."

Pasangan Lestrange itu saling berpandangan, Rabastan menjentikkan tongkatnya. Lembaran buku berbalik cepat mencapai abjad A dalam Creatures Setengah Dewa Yunani.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau kalau Archilles dewa Yunani?" Guman Draco sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka dewa besar Troya, tapi juga bukan dewa. Masuk dalam dewa perang, kuperkirakan dibawah Ares." Jelas Kepala keluarga Lestrange itu.

Draco hanya diam, membaca dengan sungguh-sungguh informasi dibuku. Begitu ia membalik halaman, ia mendesah kecewa.

"Hanya seperti ini? Tidak ada informasi lain?" Tanya Draco pada pasangan didepannya.

Bellatrix menggeleng. "Beberapa dewa memilih bersembunyi, atau memang ia berada pada tahap mage of illusi."

"Apa itu?"

"Penguasa ilusi. Biasanya mereka memiliki pendukung lebih dari satu yang mampu menghilangkan jejak mereka." Kembali, Rabastan menjelaskan dengan pelan.

"Atau mereka memiliki sihir yang mampu menembus waktu untuk mengubah sejarah mereka." Sambung Bella antusias.

"Itu bisa terjadi jika ia memiliki seseorang yang berada pada tahap minimal mage dan sage." Komen Rabastan.

Draco mengangguk, ia menopang dagunya. Ia tidak tau apa level kekuatan kembar Archilles itu, tapi seharusnya mereka minimal mage. Atau sage? Tsk.

"Kenapa mencari Archilles? Setahuku, mereka sudah lama menghilang." Tanya Bella pada ponakannya yang terlihat sedang melayang itu.

Draco menghela nafas, ia berbalik menghadap Bellatrix disebelahnya. Dengan lelah ia memeluk perut Bella pelan.

"Aku melihat sesuatu. Kekasihku berada ditempat yang aneh. Taman berbentuk catur, gaya aula tengah klasik. Juga beberapa ukiran unik dibingkai jendela. Kurasa jendelanya ada simbol yang tipis." Ucap Draco yang teredam oleh gaun Bellatrix.

Selain ibunya, terkadang Draco akan bermanja pada Bellatrix. Mereka tidak dekat, ditambah Bellatrix sempat masuk dalam Azkaban beberapa tahun lalu. Menambah renggangnya hubungan mereka. Tapi sekalipun mereka jarang bertemu, mereka masih tetap berhubungan satu sama lain.

Rabastan menyamankan dirinya disofa, melihat pemandangan istrinya yang mengelus sayang ponakannya. Mereka tidak bisa memiliki anak, tapi hubungan mereka harmonis. Tidak seperti yang dirumorkan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba kewaspadaannya meningkat. Ada seseorang.

"Bella.."

Bellatrix langsung memeluk Draco. Draco memandang bingung pada bibi dan pamannya itu, "Ada apa bibi Bella?"

"Sst.."

Rabastan memindai keadaan aulanya. Tanpa suara ia melafalkan mantra incendio dan membentuk api menjadi ular panjang yang mengelilingi aula.

"Ck." Sesosok berjubah deep green melompat keluar. Membentengi dirinya dengan protego dan berhasil menembus ular api.

"Rodph, tangkap dia!" Teriak Rabastan, ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Bella yang menjaga Draco.

"Ada apa Rab?"

"Dimana dia?"

Rodolphus mengerutkan kening, "Siapa?"

"Sosok berjubah deep green itu." Jawab Rabastan tak sabar, membuat Rodolphus semakin bingung.

"Aku dari tadi disini dengan mereka berdua, dan tidak ada siapapun yang keluar atau masuk." Ucap Rodolphus bingung.

"Apa?"

Kedua kakak beradik Lestrange itu saling berpandangan. Dibelakang mereka, Daphne juga Pansy ikut mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apapun yang keluar?"

Rodolphus menghela nafas jengkel, "Tidak ada Rab, demi Merlin!"

Rabastan berbalik, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia kembali masuk kedalam aula. Meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya yang menatap punggungnya heran.

Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Rodolphus bertanya pada dua gadis dihadapannya.

"Dimana pria Itali dan yang berambut coklat itu?"

"Fuh.. Hampir saja, itu membuat jantungku hampir lepas."

Sepasang mata steel blue berputar, "Salahmu terlalu dekat."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sedikit tertarik dengan topeng yang mereka pakai."

"Terserah. Jadi, kenapa datang?"

Dua pasang mata steel blue itu berpandangan. Yang pertama condong ke silver, sedangkan yang kedua lebih ke biru. Yang terakhir mengembangkan seringai, sedikit menimbang ia memutuskan untuk diam. Ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi masa depan nanti.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kembali, jika kita menghilang terlalu lama akan menarik perhatian."

Mereka berpandangan kembali, salah satu mengangkat bahu acuh dan merapikan rambut. Mereka berdiri di atas batang pohon yang cukup jauh dari Lestrange manor.

Melirik kesamping, melihat saudaranya berdiri sambil mengacak rambutnya ia mendengus. Merogoh kantong ia mengeluarkan lonceng kecil dan melemparnya keatas. Bersamaan dengan suara lonceng yang jatuh dua sosok itu menghilang, meninggalkan suara angin yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Lelaki itu melepas jubah deep green nya lalu melempar kesamping. Mengacak rambut peraknya ia melemparkan tubuh keatas kasur.

Brakk

"Arlo!"

Sosok yang diteriaki tertawa pelan, belum sempat ia bangkit tubuhnya sudah ditimpa oleh beban dua tubuh.

"Greg, Fred.. Kalian berat.." Keluh lelaki itu pada kembar Weasley yang hanya menatapnya malas tanpa bangkit dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa benar..."

"Ular itu dan..."

"Danny sudah..."

"Melakukan bonding?" Tanya kembar Weasley bergantian.

"Kalian lebih memperhatikan Daniel dari padaku?"

"Ayolah bung.."

"Kami sudah memperhatikanmu..."

"Lebih dari diri kami.."

Arlo terbahak mendengarnya. Suasana hatinya terangkat dengan cepat. Tanpa aba-aba ia merengkuh keduanya lalu memutar balik tubuh mereka. Kini Arlo diatas menekan tubuh sikembar kebawah. Dengan kilat mata terhibur dan suara rendah ia berbisik ditelinga si kembar.

"Nah, kurasa kalian lupa bagaimana harusnya kalian bicara saat hanya bersamaku."

Si kembar melotot horor. George tersenyum paksa saat mendorong dada Arlo.

"Kami bercanda. Jangan marah, benarkan Fredi?"

"Benar Greg. Kalau tidak kenapa kami begitu antusias saat mendengar dari Ivo kamu kembali.." Sambung Fred sambil menahan tangan besar Arlo yang meremas pinggangnya.

"Begitu? Karena kalian begitu antusias menemui, aku akan membayar kalian hingga kalian puas."

George dan Fred saling berpandangan, menatap Arlo yang diatas mereka dengan wajah memelas. Mati sudah!

Tanpa aba-aba Arlo membungkam mulut Fred sambil mencubit puting George dari balik bajunya. Dibawah hembusan nafasnya, Arlo melafalkan mantra yang membuat kembar dibawahnya menggeliat tak terkendali.

"Keh.." Lelaki itu mengusap bibir bawahnya lalu bangkit, membuka atasannya. Ia dengan santai duduk bersender di kepala ranjang, menatap penuh hibur kearah si kembar yang menatap sayu kearahnya.

"Kenapa hm? Kemarilah.."

Tangan putih terulur. George dan Fred saling berpandangan. Mereka tau apa yang membuat mereka merasa sangat panas, terengah-engah, dan merindukan sentuhan dari lelaki dihadapan mereka.

"A.. Arlo.."

"Please..."

Si kembar terlihat seperti ingin menangis, memandang penuh hasrat.

Di sisi lain, Arlo menyeringai. Tangannya masih terulur, matanya berkilat.

"Fredie, kemarilah.."

"Arlo.. Aku.."

"George, strip. Prepare yourself.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si kembar, Arlo menarik Fred dan menciumnya kuat sementara matanya menatap panas kearah George.

Dibawah tatapan panas itu, jantung George berdetak cepat. Melihat adegan kembarannya digerayangi oleh tangan kuat itu ikut membuat George merintih. Ia melepas satu persatu pakaiannya hingga celana dalamnya.

"C'mone Georgie.. Bahkan Fredie sudah siap."

Entah sejak kapan Fred sudah telanjang dipangkuan Arlo, menghadap kearahnya dengan kaki mengangkang, dan dua jari panjang terbenam di hole Fred, bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Mmhh.. Aah.. Ar.. Nghh.. Arlohh.. Haa.. No.. Aahh.."

George meneguk ludah kasar, juniornya mengeluarkan liquid bening hanya dengan melihat adegan didepannya. Ia merangkak maju, mengalungkan lengannya di keher kuat dan mencium Arlo lembut.

Mereka benar-benar lucu.

Posisi Fred yang duduk diatas perut Arlo membuat George dengan cepat membuka resleting celana lelaki itu. Melirik keatas, ia mengecup ujung batangnya dengan lembut lalu mengulumnya. Menghisapnya bak lolipop.

Sementara George sibuk mengulum miliknya, Arlo sibuk mencium dan menggigit juga bermain dengan kedua nipple milik Fred.

"Ngh.. Jangan.. Ahh.. Aku akan.. Datangh.. Jika kau ter-uss.. Menghisapnya.. Ukhh.."

Arlo terkekeh, ia menjilat dan mencium putih merah itu sebelum mengecup ringan sepanjang lengan atas Fred hingga lehernya.

"Maka berikan padaku, hm.."

Tubuh Fred bergetar, nada sexy dan rendah itu membuat perutnya bergejolak. Friksi kenikmatan yang terus ia rasakan dari lubang dan kedua putingnya membuat dirinya semakin melambung.

"Hyah.. Ap yang.. Ahh.. No.. Nghh.." Fred mendongak, sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh dibelakangnya. Tangan besar mengocok miliknya dengan cepat.

" Arlo.. Aahh.. Cum.. Wanna.. Cum.. "

"Hm.. Berikan padaku sayang.." Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat saat dilihat salah satu kesayangannya akan mencapai puncak.

"Aku.. Aaahh.. Aku... Arloo.. Nghh.."

Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas, masih bergetar. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan menutupi penglihatannya. Itu George, bertopang pada bahu lelaki dibelakangnya, terengah dan berkeringat.

George tidak tahan lagi, ia mengarahkan kejantanan Arlo pada hole-nya.

Trust.

"A-ahh.."

Menyeringai, Arlo mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus sisi wajah George sambil mengecup pipi Fred. Ia pun tidak tahan lagi dan mengubah posisi mereka. Mendorong kedua tubuh kesayangannya kebawah, Arlo sukses memerangkap George dan Fred dibawah lengannya.

Mengusap rambut perak dengan jari, lelaki itu tersenyum menawan kearah mereka.

"Benar-benar.. Kalian ini.."

"Aahh!! Pelan.. Aahh.. Haa.. Ha.. Arlo.. Bajingan.." George reflek berteriak sambil mengumpat saat tanpa aba-aba Arlo menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan sebelum ia selesai beradaptasi!

"Ahh.. Mmh.. Greg.." Karena dirinya berada ditengah, otomatis dirinya ikut bergoyang saat Arlo bergerak maju, membuat miliknya dan milik George saling bergesekan.

"Haa.. Ha.. Fredie.. Ukh.."

Melambaikan tangannya, Arlo menangkap sebatang cerutu dan pematik dari udara tipis. Menghidupkannya lalu melempar pematik kembali ke udara tipis. Menghisap lalu menghembuskan asap, Arlo bergerak cepat sambil menatap pemandangan erotis dihadapannya. George dan Fred yang saling mendesah, meraba, dan berciuman.

Hmp, si kembar datang tepat waktu disaat ia perlu melepaskan stress.

"Aah.. No.. Wanna.. Cumhh.."

"Haah..." Arlo mendesah setelah George dan Fred datang, kembali ia menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. Ia dengan pelan menarik kejantanannya membuat George merintih. Ia membungkuk, mengecup kening George.

Trust!

"Akkhh.. Arlo!! Aah.. Ahh.. Aahh.." Teriak Fred saat merasakan kejantanan Arlo yang tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya kasar. Walau sudah dipersiapkan tadi, tetap saja rasanya sakit okey..

Sedangkan si pelaku hanya terkekeh dalam. Gerakan mereka bertiga membuat ranjang besar itu bergoyang dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak kalah nyaring dengan bunyi tubrukan antar daging dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan George memaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat miliknya kembali bergesekan dengan milik Fred, disaat dirinya baru saja datang.

Plop.. Plop.. Plop..

Bunyi erotis disertai desahan dan rintihan si kembar memanjakan telinga lelaki perak itu. Membuat gerakannya semakin kasar. Ia membuang cerutu dan menggenggam tangan kembar kesayangannya. Ia menggeram, keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Membuat tubuh mereka berkilat dibawah cahaya lampu.

Nafasnya semakin berat, apel adamnya bergerak naik turun. Bau manis dan menggoda memenuhi udara, ditekan dengan kuat oleh bau maskulin penuh dominasi. Iris mata steel blue itu semakin terang, berkilau dengan cahaya emas. Taringnya memanjang. Ia menjilat punggung Fred, mengecup tengkuknya pelan ditengah gerakan ganas yang dilakukannya.

"A-arlo.. Hiks.. Haa.. Ahh.."

Kedua tangannya terangkat, juga ikut membawa tangan sikembar. Mengecup jemari mereka lembut. Sebuah cahaya jingga keluar, tanda mate dengan simbol laba-laba hitam berbulu muncul di area antar perut dan bagian bawah George, dan di area pinggang bawah dekat pantat Fred. Seringainya berkembang, kedua tangannya otomatis meremas simbol miliknya kuat. Membuat si kembar melenguh.

Semakin dekat, semakin ganas gerakannya. Dengan empat sodokan terakhir..

Crash..

"Akhh.. Ahh.. Ah.. Haa.. Arlo.. Mmhh.."

Darah mengalir, menetes menuju bahu George dibawahnya. Diatas mereka berdua, terlihat sosok Arlo yang menjilat bibir penuh darahnya puas. Arlo melepaskan dirinya dari Fred pelan, membuatnya sama merintih seperti George.

Lelaki itu kembali duduk bersandar, menatap kearah mereka berdua yang terengah dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir. Lengan putih terulur.

"Greg.. Kemarilah.."

Ivory yang kebetulan melintas didepan kamar saudaranya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Arlo tidak segan-segan hingga rengekan si kembar benar-benar hebat. Dengan lembut ia menutup telinga Luna yang berjalan disampingnya lalu menjentikan jari, ia membungkus kamar saudaranya dengan mantra peredam dan penghalau.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luna penasaran.

Ivory hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada. Hanya suara lalat."

"Memangnya disini ada lalat?"

Arlo memakai bajunya dengan riang, bibirnya menggumankan senandung pelan. Bercermin sedikit ia lalu menoleh. Melihat si kembar yang masih pulas di tempat tidurnya membuat sudut bibir lelaki itu naik. Setelah memastikan kamarnya tetap hangat ia segera keluar, perutnya lapar dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Hm, lumayan lama juga ia bermain dengan sikembar.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Melirik, ia melihat saudarinya menyender pada tiang koridor yang terbuka. Menatap kearah taman.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu balik bertanya. Memilih duduk dibalkon koridor, memangku dagunya dan memandang saudarinya dari bawah.

"Ada meja dan kursi, kenapa kamu memilih menggembel seperti itu." Ivory memutar matanya, terkadang ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak saudaranya berjalan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Balas Arlo dengan senyum. Mengabaikan ekspresi menghina dari Ivory yang mengatakan 'Bukan itu yang kutanyakan bodoh.'

Ivory menghembuskan nafas, ia melambaikan tangannya. Meja dan kursi dibalkon menghilang, tergantikan dengan bantal lembut juga selimut bulu untuk menghalau dingin. Dengan jentikan jari, makanan ringan tersedia didepan saudaranya beserta satu set peralatan teh madu miliknya.

"Ivo yang terbaik!" Ucap Arlo dengan acungan jempol. Tanpa babibu ia langsung menyerang makanan dihadapannya ganas.

Sementara Arlo makan, Ivory meminum tehnya perlahan. Suasana sangat sepi saat menjelang tengah malam. Hanya suara jangkrik juga lantunan lagu dari para pixies, fairy, maupun Ent.

Dari balik piringnya, Arlo menatap intens adiknya itu. Mereka satu-satunya keturunan Archilles dan Demeter. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau saudarinya lebih pantas menanggung beban Archilles. Dengan wajah angkuh, mata phoenix, sifat dingin, siapapun bisa tertipu. Hanya Arlo yang tau, kecantikan dan sifatnya diturunkan langsung dari Demeter. Jauh melebihi Persephone. Bertahun-tahun Ivory berada dibaris depan layaknya sang Dewa Perang besar Troya, membantai semua musuhnya lalu menghilang.

Tidak ada yang tau adiknya memiliki cidera parah karena menyelamatkan gadis Lovegood itu. Mengingat gadis Lovegood itu, matanya berkilat sebelum kembali seperti semula. Dulu Arlo sangat membenci gadis itu. Karenanya saudarinya terluka parah. Didunia peri mereka terkenal jenius, dalam waktu singkat memperolah gelar master of sage. Dengan kemampuan tambahan, Arlo sebagai warlock dan Ivory sebagai Oracle. Dengan mudah kembali kemasa lalu untuk menutup sejarah mereka.

Tapi, lima tahun lalu gadis Lovegood itu muncul. Terluka parah dan diambang batas karena melintasi dimensi. Saat itu Arlo berpikir, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk melintas dimensi begitu saja. Tidak disangka dengan melihat sekilas saudarinya menjadi pucat dan terburu untuk menolongnya? Hah! Itu membuat Arlo untuk pertama kalinya ingin membunuh seseorang.

Ivory mengorbankan setengah darah dan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai Oracle untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Membuatnya jatuh, dari seorang sage menjadi bukan siapa-siapa. Walau status Oracle masih ditangan, ia hanya bisa menciptakan ilusi. Hanya untuk gadis suram itu Ivory melanggar kekuatannya. Menjijikkan!

Arlo ingat saat itu ia langsung melempar gadis itu keluar dari kastil mereka. Memanggil salah satu demon peliharaannya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Cakar demon itu tinggal sejengkal lagi mencapai tenggorokan gadis Lovegood sebelum adegan selanjutnya membuat Arlo semakin murka. Ivory melindungi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Membuat garis panjang dari tengkuk hingga setengah punggung.

"Arlo?"

Mengerjab, lelaki itu mendongak.

"Apa?"

Ivory menatapnya aneh, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan mengendus leher belakangku seperti itu. Beralih profesi menjadi anjing pelacak?"

Arlo berkedip lalu menatap tengkuk saudarinya yang berada dalam garis pandangnya. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan melompat kedepan.

"Aku tidak sadar. Sungguh." Ucapnya membela diri.

Tatapan hina dari Ivory membuatnya semakin gugup. Tak lama Ivory menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. Ini sudah setengah dua. Aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan bereskan ini."

Mereka berdua berdiri, Ivory berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Lima langkah, gadis itu berhenti.

"Arlo. Apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, biarkan terjadi. Sekeras apapun kamu mencoba mengubah masa lalu, fakta bahwa kekuatanku akan hilang tidak bisa diubah. Seperti apapun kejadiannya, kekuatanku tetap akan kuberikan pada Luna." Ucap Ivory tanpa berbalik.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tau."

Dengan itu Ivory kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Arlo tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Arlo yang masih dibalkon menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas. Menatap hutan Archilles dengan tatapan rumit. Menopang dagu ia sedikit hanyut dalam pikirannya. Tak lama ia mendengus.

Lelaki itu berbalik. Mengayunkan tangannya, piring kotor dilantai segera hilang. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"Menjengkelkan."

"Ivo..."

Ivory yang baru memasuki kamar mendongak, menatap sosok Luna yang menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Ivory sambil berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu duduk dikasur, menatap Luna yang menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ivory -lagi- dengan sabar.

"Apa aku tidak berguna?"

Tertegun, Ivory menghela nafas.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kenapa berpikiran begitu?"

"Tapi Arlo.."

"Aku lelah. Ayo tidur."

Luna menutup kembali mulutnya. Menatap sosok Ivory yang masuk kedalam selimut lalu memejamkan mata, menolak bicara.

Dengan lembut ia berguman, "Tapi para nirgles disekelilingmu kini menatapku dengan tatapan menuduh."

End Of Part 17

Akhirnya.. Bener kan ini 2k lebih muehehehe..

Oh iya, ini Ra kasih catatan kaki buat penjelasan kata asing :

1\. Ares : Dewa Perang. Biasa disebut juga Mars. Julukannya God of War.

2\. Demeter : Disebut juga Ceres. Goddes of the Harvest = Lady of Plants, growth. Ibu dari Persephone, istri Hades.

3\. Sage : Peringkat pertama dalam Magic Hierarchy. Memiliki kemampuan sihir, menjinakkan binatang magis, dan memiliki kemampuan elemental Sorcerer.

4\. Mage : Peringkat kedua. Seorang pengendali bayangan.

5\. Oracle : Seperti Seer tapi dalam tingkatan lebih tinggi. Biasanya disebut juga master of ilusion.

6\. Warlock : Penyihir gelap pria. Dengan kemampuan men-summon creatures dan demon.

Yap itu aja.. Ga kerasa udah Part 17 aja, dikit lagi selesai ini :"

Sampai jumpa Part 18 :)


	20. Chapter 18

"Daniel.."

Harry menoleh pelan, membalas senyum tipis dari paman kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu..?" Tanya Ragel sambil duduk disebelah Harry.

Mereka menatap dua husky putih yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman bunga tulip putih. Sesekali hanya terlihat dua pasang mata biru dan coklat yang saling mengintip sebelum melompat-lompat.

Harry mendesah pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, uncle. Lagipula aku memang harus pergi."

"Well, tidak ada yang menyangka akan begini. Pertemuanmu dengan bocah Malfoy itu, walau kami sudah mengantisipasinya Evan tetap panik. Dan bagaimana serangan Dark Lord, bagaimana kau harus melarikan diri.. Tidak ada rencana yang sempurna. Terlebih pada sebuah kejutan pada apa yang kamu bawa saat ini.."

Tubuh Harry menegang, jemarinya yang berada diatas paha mengepal, berusaha menahan agar tidak beranjak keatas. Menenangkan dirinya, Harry melirik pelan hanya untuk menemukan Ragel memainkan sebatang daun mint sebelum memakannya.

"Apa yang aku bawa?" Tanya Harry berhati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Apa uncle Rag, tau?!

"Hm?"

Ragel mendongak dari nampan kue kecil, jemarinya mengambil salah satu puffin coklat kayu manis.

Membauinya sebentar lalu memutar-mutar puffin.

"Tidak tahu. Hanya asal berucap. Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kuenya hari ini hanya puffin dan muffin? Mereka seperti anak kembar hanya dari nama. Aku ingin dendeng." Guman Ragel. Menjawab sekaligus mengeluh.

Harry menundukkan kepala, menenangkan emosinya. Tanpa tau diatas kepalanya, Ragel menatap datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu.

Dibalik pilar besar, seorang gadis berambut perak menyandar santai sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Mendengar percakapan mereka, gadia itu hanya ber-hum pelan dan berbalik. Menatap bungkusan kukis coklat ditangannya, ia mengedikkan bahu. Berjalan menjauh, langkahnya ringan.

"Kamu yakin..."

"Tidak ingin..."

"Menginap?"

Arlo terkekeh pelan, kedua tangannya terulur guna mengacak rambut kembar kesayangan didepannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti."

"Masih disini? Aku sibuk hingga tidak bisa menyambutmu."

"Mommy!"

Arlo kembali terbahak, sedangkan nyonya Weasley, Molly melenggang acuh walau diteriaki anak kembarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali mengelus puncak kepala kembar Weasley. Ia lalu mengucapkan pamit pada nyonya Weasley yang terang-terangan diabaikan dan mengangguk kecil pada Charlie dan Bill yang melambai dari lantai atas.

Baru lima langkah ia menjauhi The Burrow, namanya kembali terpanggil.

"Arlo!"

Menoleh, ia melihat si bungsu Weasley yang terengah.

"Ada apa , Gin?"

Hubungan Arlo dan keluarga Weasley cukup baik sebenarnya, hanya generasi muda seperti Percy, Ron, dan Ginny yang sedikit sentimen padanya ditambah sang nyonya Weasley. Tsk, manipulator itu. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir apa yang dijanjikan orangtua itu pada mereka.

"D-dimana.. Ron?" Tanya Ginny, terengah setelah menuruni tangga sambil berlari.

Arlo mengerutkan kening, "Dia belum pulang? Ini sudah seminggu. Tidak ada orang di Hogwarts."

Ginnya menggeleng kuat, Arlo merenung sebentar. Matanya bertemu pada Charlie dan Bill yang saling mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala. Mengerti, Arlo mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali menatap bungsu Weasley itu. Sepertinya hanya dia dan Percy yang belum tau dimana Ron.

"Dia ada ditempat aman. Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang kalau ketemu." Tanpa mendengar jawaban, Arlo berbalik dan menghilang dalam kerlipan cahaya perak.

Hogsmeade

Sudah seminggu sejak penyerangan di Hogwarts, para auror yang berjaga di sekitar Hogsmeade juga sebagian sudah ditarik mundur. Aktivitas berlanjut seperti biasa.

Disebuah gang kecil, kilatan perak muncul. Sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut perak terlihat merapikan kemeja yang dipakainya. Merasa sudah rapi ia keluar dari gang dan berjalan santai.

"Sudah ketemu, Dray?"

Draco mengangguk sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Jangan lupa tudungmu." Ucap Theo yang muncul disebelah Daphne sambil makan cemilan.

"Dari mana kamu?" Tanya Daphne heran.

Theo mengangkat bahunya, "Menunggu Drake memilih buku sama lamanya saat aku menunggu Pansy memilih baju."

"Pfft.."

Draco memutar matanya lalu berjalan cepat. Memperbaiki tudung jubahnya sebelum berbaur dengan penyihir lain dijalanan Hogsmeade diikuti Daphne dan Theo yang memakai glamour.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk keluar karena Draco memaksa ingin menyelidiki Archilles. Setelah berdebat dengan Tom dan juga kabur paksa dibawah pengawasan sadis Blaise, mereka berhasil mencapai toko buku tua tak terlihat diujung Hogsmeade dengan glamour juga jubah panjang untuk Draco. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Draco didepan dan Daphne juga Theo yang saling mengobrol dibelakang.

Mata coklat -glamour- Daphne memandang tajam seseorang yang berjalan santai didepan mereka saat ia tidak sengaja memandang sekitar.

"Dray..."

Draco menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan jubahnya tertarik disertai bisikan lirih Daphne.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, ia memandang bertanya pada dua sahabatnya yang memandang kosong kearah kanan depan mereka.

"Itu..."

Draco mengerenyit, "Apa?"

Jengah dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya, Draco memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah penglihatan mereka. Detik berikutnya, iris abu-abu miliknya melebar.

"Dray, tunggu!"

Daphne dan Theo berlari panik mengikuti langkah kaki pewaris Malfoy itu. Mereka bertiga kini berjalan cepat menuju seseorang yang tengah berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat barang di etalase kaca. Seseorang itu berhenti didepan etalase pakaian kemudian masuk dengan santai.

"Masuk kemana dia?"

"Kesini!"

Mereka bertiga mendongak, menatap papan nama toko kemudian speechless(?).

"Berapa banyak keping galleons yang dia punya?" (Daphne)

"Kudengar harga satu setel pakaian maupun jubah disini setara dengan harga sebuah istana dengan lebih dari 100 kamar. Dan untuk memasukinya hanya orang-orang dengan kartu anggota." (Theo)

"Haruskah kita menunggu saja?" (Draco)

"Ayo kita makan ice cream dulu."

Mereka bertiga kemudian mundur teratur, memilih menunggu sambil makan ice cream. Walaupun mereka bangsawan kaya, tapi mereka masih remaja. Jika mereka harus menghabiskan lebih dari seratus ribu galleons untuk mendaftar anggota hanya untuk memata-matai, diperkirakan hasilnya akan lebih buruk dibandingkan menjalani detensi dengan Flinch!

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ice cream ditambah tiga coklat kodok, akhirnya mereka melihat target berjalan keluar sambil menguap bosan. Dengan kemeja biru yang ujung lengan dilipat hingga siku, menampilkan tato laba-laba hitam di bagian bawah siku ditambah sebuah celana kain hitam juga pantofel hitam mengkilat. Rambut peraknya kini disisir rapi kebelakang menampilkan raut wajahnya yang membawa kesan nakal.

Dengan langkah tegap, Draco berjalan menuju lelaki itu. Daphne dan Theo menunggu dikursi mereka.

"Arlo.."

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai.

"Yo, naga kecil."

"Luna!"

Gadis berambut pirang kusam itu menoleh dari acara memberi makan burung elang merah.

"Halo Harry." Balas Luna dengan senyum kecil.

Harry berlari kecil hingga sampai didepan gadis itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap wajah linglung Luna.

"Dimana Ivo?"

Luna merenung sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ivory sedang ada hal yang perlu dilakukan. Ia menitip pesan agar mencari Arlo saja jika mau bertanya sesuatu. Ada apa Harry?"

Luna menatap intens wajah Harry yang mengerucut imut. Rambut bergelombangnya sedikit berayun saat angin berhembus pelan.

"Kalau begitu dimana Arlo?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Arlo sedang keluar. Katanya mau mengantar si kembar. Ada apa Harry?"

Ditanyai dua kali begini membuat Harry sedikit malu. "Uh.. Tidak apa-apa. Mmn, mau berjalan-jalan denganku? Sejujurnya aku sedikit bosan." Ucap Harry sambil menunduk, rona tipis mewarnai pipinya.

Luna berkedip pelan lalu tersenyum sendu. "Ayo, aku kenal tempat ini dengan baik."

Harry mengangguk semangat. Setelah tiga hari di manor Archilles, ayahnya harus kembali karena manor diserang Gellert. Sedangkan Kirke memilih pulang ke desa peri. Kembar Archilles mulai jarang terlihat sekarang. Dan ini sudah seminggu, wajar Harry bosan. Waktu persidangan juga masih lama.

Mereka berdua berbincang ringan sambil mengelilingi manor Archilles. Luna berperan sebagai pemandu bagi Harry. Mereka mengelilingi manor sambil bercanda. Dari sayap kanan, taman catur dan kolam ikan. Menuju bagian dada, gerbang besar, taman bonsai milik Arlo, dan deretan pohon maple. Lanjut kesayap kiri, taman tulip putih, danau buatan, kebun buah. Terakhir bagian ekor, taman seling tulip dan mawar, lily putih milik Luna, labirin mini boston ivy milik Ivory, dan diakhiri dengan pagar tanaman mawar hitam bermahkota besar.

Setelah mengelilingi bagian luar lapisan pertama manor, Harry termangu. Ini masih lapisan pertama dan terlalu banyak taman! Dimana gaya Apollo Arthemis? Ini jelas gaya Demeter!

"Kalau begitu, dimana lapisan kedua?" Tanya Harry lelah.

Mereka kini duduk dipinggir danau buatan yang besar. Membutuhkan setengah hari untuk mengelilingi manor dan kaki Harry terasa kram.

"Dibalik pagar mawar itu. Ada hutan ilusi milik Ivo. Lapisan ketiga ada.. Um, Harry?"

Luna menatap wajah kosong Harry. Jemarinya terangkat, asap hitam kecil muncul diantara jari-jarinya. Dengan lembut ia menekan jarinya diantara alis Harry.

"Huh? Luna?"

Luna tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah bingung Harry. Ia menggeleng lalu berdiri, sedikit menepuk bagian bawah gaun hijaunya.

"Ayo, kamu pasti lelah. Sebentar lagi afternoon tea."

Walau masih bingung, Harry mengikuti gadis itu untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke manor.

"Bagaimana?"

Draco membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap wajah Arlo yang menopang dagu malas itu dengan tatapan rumit.

"Ia ditempatmu."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku ini pria jujur. Kamu bertanya, maka kujawab. Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Balas Arlo sambil menghela nafas.

"Kamu tau keadaanku dengannya.." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan, Arlo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Karena sosokmu tidak terlihat di pertempuran Hogwarts minggu lalu." Ucap Theo bingung.

"Kenapa harus? Aku pihak netral. Aku lebih baik minum teh khas Dumstrang bersama Krum dan beberapa anak Dumstrang lainnya dikapal mereka dibandingkan harus masuk dalam perang."

"Lalu kemana Ivory dan Luna?" Tanya Daphne tajam.

"Ivo memang sedang tidak ada di Hogwarts seminggu sebelumnya. Dia pulang ke rumah kami karena ada hal mendesak. Sedangkan Luna mengekori Harry setiap hari. Merlin, kalian yang selalu berada disekeliling Harry tidak tau kalau dibelakang kalian Luna sedang mengikuti?" Tanya Arlo dengan nada aku-tidak-percaya-ini.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang dan tersenyum bersalah.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Arlo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kamu sudah melihatnya? Dia ditempatku."

"Tepatnya?"

"Didalam manor."

"Letaknya?"

"Dilantai 2, sayap kanan"

"Negara?"

"Yah, tidak terlalu jauh dari Swiss."

Dahi Draco mencetak bentuk pagar, geraman rendah mencapai tenggorokannya. Benar-benar, lelaki ini..

Sedangkan yang di tanyai membentuk senyum lebar. Ia bahkan memberikan kedipan pada Daphne yang dibalas dengusan oleh gadis itu.

"Yah, kamu tau seperti apa ciri-ciri manor kami. Hanya ada satu tempat dimana manor yang memiliki taman catur." Ucap Arlo santai. Ia melirik jam tangannya lalu berdiri.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang kaki dengan lonceng kecil lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Karena sudah masuk waktu afternoon tea, aku pergi duluan. Oh, biarkan Ron dan gadis muggle itu pulang. Bye ular-ular kecil~"

Belum sempat Draco dkk bersuara, Arlo sudah menghilang dengan kilatan perak. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keramaian Hogsmeade dan sebuah gelang kaki berlonceng.

"Milik siapa ini?"

Jemari Daphne terulur, mengangkat gelang kaki itu lalu menelitinya. Tak lama tangan pucat mengambil alih gelang kaki itu. Daphne hanya diam dengan perlakuan Draco saat melihat kilatan sayang di sepasang kelereng abu-abu itu.

"Harry..."

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Ceklek...

Gadis itu memasuki kamar dengan wajah lelah. Sebuah pergerakan menangkap perhatiannya.

"Luna?"

Kaki putih tanpa alas kaki menapak lantai berselimut karpet berbulu dengan ringan, suara sendu dan ceria terdengar lembut.

"Ivo.. Kenapa pulang larut sekali?"

Senyum tipis terbentuk, "Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, oke? Aku ganti baju dulu baru akan kulihat lukamu."

Dengan anggukan kecil, Luna duduk ditempat tidur. Menunggu dengan sabar sambil bermain dengan peri kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

Begitu Ivory keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung mendekati sosok Luna yang masih asik bermain. Dengan lembut ia meraih tangan kiri gadis itu lalu menutup matanya. Aura ungu kehitaman muncul samar-samar dan secara perlahan bergerak memasuki tubuh Luna.

Setengah jam kemudian Ivory menarik kembali auranya. Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu menepuk puncak kepala Luna lembut.

"Ini cukup untuk seminggu. Aku harus kembali ke Ainia seminggu besok. Jaga Harry selama aku pergi." Luna manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Ivory menampilkan senyum sayang, ia lalu bangkit dan berdiri disebelah tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. G'nite."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Luna dan memastikan gadis itu tidur, Ivory segera keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia berjalan di lorong sayap kiri hingga koridor menuju aula sebelum menyender pelan pada dinding koridor. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan,

"Cip.. Cipy.."

Tar!

"Ms. Ivo memang.. Ms. Ivo?!"

Peri rumah itu memekik panik tak kala melihat keadaan tuannya yang baru memuntahkan darah. Segera ia mengambil handuk, air hangat, dan segelas air.

Genangan darah langsung hilang saat Cipy menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan lembut peri rumah kecil itu membantu Ivory duduk menyender didinding lalu mengusap darah disekitar bibir dengan handuk. Ia juga menyeka keringat didahi Ivory setelah mencelupkan handuk pada air hangat.

"Ms. Ivo, diminum dulu airnya." Ivory mengambil gelas yang diberikan Cipy lalu meminumnya pelan. Penglihatannya masih berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan pelan Ivory menoleh kearah peri rumahnya.

"Cipy, jangan beritahu siapapun.."

"Tapi Ms.. Mr. Arlo?"

"Termasuk Arlo."

Cipy memandang ragu, setelah melihat wajah lelah tuannya ia menganggukkan kepala kecilnya. Membuat Ivory mendesah lega.

"Kembalilah. Aku mau sup ginseng.."

"Baik Ms. Tunggu sebentar."

Tar!

Ivory menghembuskan nafas, ia lalu menatap jemarinya yang pucat. Memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, ia mendongak. Menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan rumit.

"Aku harus menemui Persephone.." Desahnya sambil menutup mata.

Arlo menatap penuh humor pada sosok kembarannya yang memakan mini cake sambil mengobrol dengan Cipy di pinggir koridor. Cahaya lampu diluar yang masuk melalui jendela pembatas membuat wajah senyum Arlo terlihat sangat menjengkelkan bagi Ivory.

"Apa liat-liat!" Gonggong Ivory saat melihat sosok Arlo yang menyeringai dengan sangat menjijikkan didepannya.

"Galak sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu! Ngapain kamu diwilayahku? Kamarmu disayap kanan!"

"Hatiku terluka. Adikku yang cantik tidak mau melihatku.." Nada suara melas, berbanding terbalik dengan cengiran lebar yang terpajang diwajahnya.

Ivory mendengus jengkel. Ia mengambil suapan besar kuenya lalu menyuruh Cipy membawanya kembali kedapur. Gadis itu meminum airnya lalu membuka mulutnya, berniat mengomel pada sosok didepannya.

Dang!

"Eh?" Seru mereka kompak. Menoleh kearah depan tepat pada pintu menuju aula dengan heran.

"Siapa yang masih bangun jam segini?"

"Entah. Luna baru tidur, tidak mungkin ke depan tanpa melewatiku."

"Mungkin pencuri?"

Plak! "Mana ada pencuri masuk pada kastil tidak terlihat begini.." Raung Ivory jengkel setelah menggeplak kepala Arlo.

"Bercanda. Tidak asik sekali.. Ayo kita lihat."

Mereka berdua melewati pintu tanpa suara, melirik kelantai satu lalu berjalan menuruni tangga lewat bayang-bayang. Beruntung mereka selalu mematikan seluruh lampu begitu jam sepuluh malam, jadi keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui pihak lain.

"Itu Harry.."

Mendengar bisikan diatas kepalanya, Ivory memicingkan mata. Samar-samar terlihat sosok tubuh mungil didepan rak boneka kayu.

"Sedang apa dia?" Balas Ivory berbisik.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja."

Mereka duduk dianak tangga, mengintip kearah rak boneka yang berada tepat di sebrang ruangan didepan mereka.

Harry menolehkan kepalanya kanan kiri, tubuhnya secara tidak sadar memancarkan aura pendeteksi yang diabaikan dengan mudah oleh si kembar.

Etalase boneka didepannya dikunci oleh sihir Ivory, suara ledakan keras saat Harry memaksa membukanya membuatnya langsung melihat sekitar dengan gugup. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah, remaja itu memilih boneka-boneka yang berada dietalase.

Ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah boneka kayu berambut pirang dan sebuah boneka plastik berambut gelap. Ia kemudian menempatkan boneka jeraminya ditempat boneka yang diambilnya, sedetik kemudian boneka jerami itu berubah persis seperti boneka yang diambilnya.

Ditangga, Arlo menyenggol pundak Ivory pelan. Mereka saling melirik kagum sambil mengunyah sosis hangat yang entah sejak kapan ada sepiring kecil ditangan Arlo. Hanya mereka yang tahu. ()

Setelah memastikan etalase terkunci dengan rune yang mirip dengan aura Ivory -setelah dibuat susah payah oleh Harry-, remaja itu berjalan gugup kembali ke sayap kanan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Sebelum Harry tahu aku belum kembali."

"Jadi kamu menyusup kewilayahku untuk mencarinya?"

Arlo mengangkat bahu, "Yah.. Aku melihat sosoknya keluar dari sayap kiri sebelum ke aula. Jadi aku datang untuk mengecek."

Mereka berpandangan sesaat lalu mengangguk. Kembali menaiki tangga dan berpisah di pertigaan menuju koridor sayap kiri dan kanan.

End of Part 18

Sampai jumpa Part 19 :)


	21. Chapter 19

"Luna pakai ini.."

Luna menatap berbinar pada bandul lonceng kecil perak yang diberikan oleh Ivory.

"Untukku?"

"Mmn.. Aku khawatir jika harus meninggalkanmu sendiri, dan lagi tidak mungkin aku membawamu ke Iania. Jadi, gunakan itu. Itu berisi sihirku."

Ivory tersenyum kecil saat melihat anggukan patuh dari Luna. Matanya berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek..

"Yo. Sudah mau berangkat?" Sosok Arlo memasuki kamar dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

"Perbaiki wajahmu saat akan mengunjungiku." Cela Ivory sambil mendengus sebal. Ia dan Luna berjalan keluar melewati Arlo yang mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Di aula, terlihat Harry dan beberapa peri rumah mereka yang sudah menunggu. Membuat Ivory memutar mata kesal.

"Aku hanya akan pulang sebentar, bukannya akan pergi jauh. Apa-apaan proses perpisahan ini."

"Aku ingin membantumu membuka portal. Anggap saja sebagai latihan." Ujar Harry sambil tersenyum cerah. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi semalam.

Ivory sedikit melirik hingga ia sampai di pintu ganda aula. Dengan berkacak pinggang ia memandang Harry.

"Baik. Sekarang buat portalnya, aku akan lihat."

Harry dengan riang maju, bersejajar dengan Ivory. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya, bibirnya melafalkan sebuah rune kuno yang ia pelajari beberapa malam terakhir. Membuka kedua tangannya, ia lalu mengarahkannya kedepan pintu ganda. Sebuah lubang hitam perlahan terbentuk, didalamnya masih ada kabut putih tebal walau Harry sudah mengerahkan tenaganya hingga berkeringat.

Dari samping, Ivory menatap dengan tenang. Ia sedikit melirik kembarannya dan memberi kode. Paham akan kode, Arlo mengangguk santai.

"Cukup. Dari sini biar aku saja." Ucapan Ivory membuat Harry terduduk lemas, keringatnya mengalir deras, dan ia terengah-engah. Menatap kabut putih tebal di dalam lubang, Harry mengepalkan tangannya. Kekuatannya belum cukup!

Dengan melambai ringan, Ivory memasuki lubang dan segera menghilang dibalik kabut. Lubang hitam juga perlahan mengecil hingga tidak berbekas.

"Bawa Harry kedalam Cipy.."

Cipy mengangguk, ia segera menuju Harry dan membantunya bangun. Dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dibalik bunyi tar. Peri rumah lainnya.juga segera kembali untuk menjalankan tugas mereka. Menyisakan Arlo yang berada diatas tangga dan Luna yang duduk disofa tunggal.

Arlo menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan rumit. Gadis itu sering sekali menghilang didalam renungannya, melamun, atau hanya menatap kosong. Arlo menimbang sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba ia melancarkan kutukan sehalus angin.

"Crucio.."

Tanpa aba-aba, kutukannya terpental saat akan menabrak tubuh gadis itu, membuat Arlo mengerenyit. Biru dan steel blue bertemu. Luna balas menatap pandangan tajam dan dingin milik lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membunuhku?"

Arlo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersandar malas di pagar tangga, "Menurutmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingin membunuhku.. Aku selalu melihat keluhan dan rasa pahit dimatamu saat Ivo berada disekitarku. Dan diam-diam akan menyerangku dengan aura tajammu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa?"

Amarah berkobar naik, auranya semakin tajam. Tidak mengerti katanya.. Gadis rendahan ini..

Menggertakkan gigi, Arlo menutup matanya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan beast dalam dirinya.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Melihat kepala Luna menggeleng, lelaki itu habis kesabaran. Dengan tenang ujung tongkatnya disembunyikan dibalik pagar tangga dan berguman lembut.

"Avada Kedavra.."

Dar!

Saat kabut asal hilang, Arlo tidak melihat siapapun disana. Bersidekap, lelaki itu berpikir sambil mengelus dagu.

"Keh.. Perpindahan ruang? Banyak juga ia belajar dari Ivo.." Decak Arlo remeh.

Lagi pula, tidak mudah untuk keluar masuk diarea kastil. Memangnya gadis itu akan bersembunyi dimana? Paling hanya disayap kiri. Kali ini akan Arlo lepaskan, masih ada enam hari lagi. Tidak perlu buru-buru.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Menghembuskan nafas, ia memijat keningnya pelan.

"Banyak masalah?"

"Arlo.. Dia mulai membuat ulah saat aku baru saja pergi."

"Karena anak itu?"

"Kau pikir karena siapa lagi? Hanya Luna yang bisa membuat Arlo hilang kendali untuk membunuhnya. Lupakan, Luna sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Dimana Hades, Persph?"

"Tidak tau. Kau pikir aku pengasuhnya..?"

Ivory menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tingkah pasangan suami istri ini. Hades angkuh dan kasar, tapi sangat posesif dengan Persephone membuat wanita itu kesal setengah mati.

Setelah memasuki kabut, Ivory menggunakan sihir perpindahan dimensi menuju kerajaan neraka tempat Persephone tinggal. Tidak seperti dalam film yang menggambarkan suasana suram dan berapi-api. Iblis adalah makhluk angkuh yang mencintai kekuasaan dan kemewahan, kerajaan Hades adalah salah satu paling mewah dan paling besar. Penuh benda-benda berharga dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari berlian dan emas. Membuatnya terlihat wow diantara kobaran api.

"Bagaimana keadaan 'dia'?" Tanya Ivory tiba-tiba.

"Masih belum ada perubahan. Para raja neraka yang lain juga masih berusaha memberikan pengorbanan." Jawab Persephone serius.

Kening Ivory berkerut, "Menjengkelkan."

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan gadis itu secepatnya, mungkin Yang Mulia bisa lebih cepat bangun."

Hening sejenak sebelum, "F*ck! Darimana kau datang, dasar iblis jahanam!!"

"Kau juga istri dari iblis jahanam ini sayangku.." Jawaban bernada datar itu membuat Ivory menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, Persephone pasti meledak.

"Sialan! Kau.. Mmphh.."

"Get a room, please.. Ada yang masih sendiri disini, kalian tau.." Sarkas Ivory saat melihat Hades yang mencium Persephone untuk membungkam omelan wanita itu.

"Gahh.. Menyingkir dariku!" Dengan satu tembakan api, Persephone berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Baik. Aku hanya datang untuk itu.. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, your majesty.."

Saat Ivory baru akan menghilang, Hades tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya.

"Kau yakin akan menjaga gadis itu sendiri? Kau bisa memberikannya padaku untuk dilatih Persph nanti."

"Akan kupikirkan."

Iania, sebuah desa peri yang ditutupi kabut putih tebal dan dikelilingi oleh mantra ilusi.

Ivory berjalan santai, membuka tudung jubahnya saat ia melewati jembatan. Taman bunga warna-warni terpampang begitu ia menyibak tirai tanaman rambat ivy. Rambut peraknya bertambah panjang, ujung telinganya menjadi lancip dengan iris mata tetap. Bermacam jenis peri yang berlarian, bernyanyi, terbang, atau bermain membuat Ivory menghembuskan nafas.

Setelah bertukar sapa dengan setiap peri yang berpapasan, gadis itu akhirnya sampai dipondok tempat tinggal mereka. Menggantung jubah, ia lalu duduk bersender dengan lelah di undakan jendela melengkung. Merenung.

Flashback

"IVO!!"

Tubuhnya terasa seperti tersayat, sakit, perih.. Dengan susah payah ia menjulurkan lengan, menangkap tubuh itu lalu melakukan teleportasi.

"Kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan melompat ketengah rune dimensi?! Itu belum stabil! Kau dengar aku?!"

"Arlo.. Aku lelah, sungguh.. Bisakah kita bicara nanti?"

Arlo menggertakkan giginya, dengan cemberut ia memeluk kembarannya dan menyalurkan energi pada Ivory. Setelah beberapa saat, pelukan mereka terlepas. Luka akibat sayatan tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan bercak merah digaun gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Arlo dingin, memandang tidak suka pada sosok yang tergeletak diatas karpet berbulu mereka.

Ivory bangkit, dengan hati-hati menyeka wajah gadis itu. Menelitinya sebentar sebelum matanya melihat bandul berbentuk buku terbuka di leher gadis itu.

"Dia..."

"Buang saja."

Plak!

"Dia terluka bodoh! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh.." Saut Ivory jengkel. Terkadang Ivory heran, dari mana sifat selengekan dan berandal kembarannya ini. Padahal ibu mereka terkenal lemah lembut dan penyayang.

Jadi curiga, kebanyakan bergaul dengan iblis neraka jadi gini ya.. Kan Arlo sering main tempat Persephone.

"Tsk. Lalu mau kau apakan?" Sungut Arlo, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada gadis itu.

Ivory menimbang sejenak, gadis ini adalah 'dia'. Hmm.. Jadi punya ide, hehehehe.. Tapi Arlo tidak mungkin setuju, lelaki itu pasti akan memburu gadis ini.

"Yah, kita obati dia dulu."

Dengan enggan dan sangat terpaksa Arlo harus menggendong gadis itu menaiki tempat tidur.. Arlo akan membuang seprainya sekaligus kasurnya begitu gadis ini bangun. Tsk!

"Tumbuk ini, masing-masing tiga helai daun saja. Kau paham?" Cemberut, Arlo menerima kertas berisi tanaman yang perlu ia tumbuk.

Sepeninggal Arlo, Ivory kembali menatap gadis itu. Ia mengunci kamar dan jendela juga memasang mantra penghalang, dengan begini Arlo tidak akan mengganggu.

Cahaya ungu kehitaman keluar dari ujung jari Ivory, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menyalurkan energinya.

Tiga jam berlalu, wajah cantik Ivory menjadi pucat. Keringat membasahi tubuh. Gedoran dipintu beserta umpatan sudah lama diabaikannya. Menggertakkan gigi, Ivory mengeluarkan sihir terakhirnya sebagai Oracle. Memberikan kemampuannya sebagai Shaman. Tetes darah mengalir keluar disudut bibir. Ia lelah dan mual, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti atau mereka berdua akan habis.

"Kumohon bangunlah.." Ucap Ivory lirih. Ia mengeluarkan belati dan menggores lengannya.

Dengan susah payah akibat penglihatannya yang semakin kabur, Ivory mengarahkan lengan terlukanya kebibir gadis itu. Hingga ia merasa setengah darahnya terkuras ia baru melihat gerakan kecil dari gadis itu.

Ah, ia hampir menangis. Akhirnya gadis itu melewati masa kritisnya.

"IVO!! BUKA PINTUNYA, SIALAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU BEGITU SAJA KAU TAU?!"

Ivory ambruk. Sihirnya pecah, menyebar. Lengannya masih mengalirkan darah.

Brak!!

Arlo memandang marah pada sosok yang kini melambaikan tangannya lemah. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekat.

Pelan dan lembut, lengan Arlo merengkuh kembarannya. Memeriksanya hati-hati. Melihat nafas pendek dan putus-putus serta wajah pucat separuh jiwanya itu membangkitkan amarahnya.

"Manusia rendahan! Beraninya kau.."

"Jangan.."

Terlambat. Arlo sudah menyambar tubuh gadis itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia melempar keluar gadis itu melalui jendela besar manor. Ia bahkan memanggil demon peliharaannya, menyuruhnya untuk mencabik gadis itu hingga tidak bersisa.

Ivory merasa frustasi. Kembarannya ini tidak punya otak atau bagaimana. Tidak bisakah ia lihat kalau dirinya sudah hampir mati demi menyelamatkan gadis itu..?? Kalau Ivory tidak sedang lemah, ia pasti menjambak rambut kembarannya itu kuat.

"Kau yang sialan. Kau tidak dengar perkataanku? Jangan!!"

"Kau yang jangan membantahku! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyelamatkannya?"

"Apa?! Setelah ini kau akan memukulku? Memang kenapa, hah! Itu urusanku."

"Itu juga urusanku! Kau setengah hidupku, setengah jiwaku! Setengah kesadaranku itu kau! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kau terluka maka aku akan ikut terluka?!"

"Jangan.."

Ivory membeku, matanya menangkap gambaran demon peliharaan Arlo akan segera mencengkram tubuh gadis itu. Menggertakkan gigi, ia segera berteleport kedepan gadis itu.

"JANGAN!! IVO!!"

CRASHH

Arlo gemetar, wajahnya pucat. Dengan terburu ia melompat jendela lantai dua dan berlari menuju tubuh kembarannya. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, demon peliharaannya terbakar api.

"Sial! Sial! KIRKE!!" Raung Arlo frustasi.

"Ivo, please.. Kau dengar aku? Ivo.."

Derap langkah buru-buru terdengar.

"Oh Merlin! Ivory.. Bawa dia masuk Arlo, cepat."

Samar-samar, kesadaran Ivory semakin hilang. Selain wajah panik Kirke dan tangisan Arlo, tidak ada yang diingatnya.

Flashback off

Puk..

"Ivory?"

"Huh?"

Mengerjap, Ivory segera tersadar. Langit berubah gelap. Cukup lama juga Ivory melamun.

"Ah, madam Kirke.."

Kirke tersenyum lembut, duduk didepan gadis itu dengan nyaman.

"Kudengar kalau kamu kembali. Jadi aku kemari.."

"Ah iya.. Aku akan disini seminggu." Jawab Ivory sambil menunduk.

Kirke memandang anak asuhnya intens. Melihat wajah lelah dan gurat khawatir membuat Kirke menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya cemas. Luna sendirian disana, walaupun ada Harry itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Arlo berbuat ulah."

Kirke terkekeh kecil, mengingat sosok kembaran gadis itu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Itu wajar. Bagaimanapun ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, kalian kembar kan.."

"Tetap saja. Dia keterlaluan.." Gerutu Ivory sebal menambah lebar senyum Kirke.

Dewi Yunani itu menjentikkan jari, dimeja muncul dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue.

"Aku ingat dulu bagaimana reaksinya saat kamu kuanalisis tidak lagi bisa menampung kekuatan besar. Dan kemungkinan untukmu beraktivitas berat sangat kecil. Dia menangis Ivory.."

Ivory tertunduk, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Flashback

"Dia kehilangan kekuatannya, Arlo. Dia mungkin tidak sehebat dulu, tapi dia tetap adikmu. Kau paham.."

Arlo tertegun. Menggigit bibirnya keras lalu mengangguk. Tanpa perduli siapapun, Arlo berlutut disebelah tempat tidur Ivory, menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Maafkan aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku 'vory.. Maaf.."

Tanpa suara ia menangis, mengecup telapak tangan kembarannya penuh kasih.

"Kita kembar 'vory.. Karena itu aku melarangmu.. Aku bukan seorang Seer sepertimu, tapi aku tau gadis itu akan menghancurkanmu.. Kita berbagi tempat yang sama dalam rahim ibu, kau kekasih hatiku.. Kenapa tidak menurut padaku.. Aku menjagamu sampai hari ini, kenapa kau menyelamatkannya.. Tidak bisakah kau lihat, kau satu-satunya kesadaranku 'vory.."

Flashback off

"Kalian kembar, kalian berbagi pikirin yang sama. Rasa sakit dirimu dulu masih dirasakannya sampai saat ini, itu wajar. Karena saat itu pertama kalinya ia merasa takut kehilangan. Kalian hanya tinggal berdua, tidak ada yang lain.. Selesaikan baik-baik, beritahu Arlo apa maksudmu menyelamatkan Luna. Dia menyayangimu, karena itu ia bertindak kejam. Jangan kesal."

Melihat Ivory merenung, Kirke tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu bangkit dan menepuk kepala Ivory beberapakali sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir.."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku.. Aku ingin bertemu.. Sebentar saja, aku ingin melihatnya.."

Mata biru menatap sendu punggung rapuh didepannya. Bergetar, putus asa.

"Aku bisa membantumu.."

"Hiks.. Apa?"

"Harry, aku bisa membawamu kesana. Tidak ada yang akan tau jika tidak diberitau kan.."

"Luna.."

Luna tersenyum ceria, memandang suram kilat tak percaya dimata emerald.

"Apa kau tau kelebihan kami para shaman?"

Api berkobar dibawah kaki Luna, membuat Harry melongo.

Dengan senyum dimatanya, "Karena beberapa hal terdesak, kami bisa berteleport dengan mudah."

"Aku..."

End of Part 19

:') Holla~

Sampai jumpa di Part 20 :)


	22. Chapter 20

Portal sihirku hanya mampu bertahan lima hari. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, Arlo tidak akan mencarimu.

Dari sini berjalanlah kekiri, kau akan memasuki pembatas dunia muggle dan dunia sihir. Gang diujung Hogsmeade menjadi tempat masukmu.

Good luck, Harry.

Hogsmeade

Harry dengan gugup melirik kanan dan kiri, memeriksa keadaan. Jubah panjang, cek. Glamour, cek. Galleon, cek. Baiklah, semoga sudah semua.

Keluar dari gang, Harry menghirup nafas. Pasar sihir ini seperti biasa ramai dan sangat hidup. Menajamkan telinga dan penuh waspada, Harry mulai berjalan. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menghilangkan aura keberadaannya. Sampai matanya menajam akan sesuatu.

Aroma manis yang menggoda.

Bagai anak kecil, Harry berlari sambil melompat-lompat menuju tempat yang sudah ia idamkan sejak minggu lalu.

Bentuknya yang bulat, warna yang menggiurkan, tekstur lembut dan manis, rasa dingin meleleh.

Ice cream, come to papa~

"Aku pesan empat cup dengan topping keju, coklat, strawberry, mesis, permen, dan biskuit."

"Silahkan ditunggu.."

Harry menunggu dengan tidak sabar, bertopang dagu membayangkan makanan kesukaannya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan dunia luar, hingga tidak menyadari siulan jahil dari seorang lelaki berambut perak yang lewat dibelakangnya.

Draco memijat keningnya lelah, menghembuskan nafas lalu menelungkup. Sudah dua minggu, dan belum ada informasi lebih lanjut. Ini membuat emosi Draco sering meledak juga cepat lelah.

Disofa, Tom menggeleng melihat aura suram penerusnya itu. Membalik kertas, kembali membaca buku dengan acuh. Disisinya, Severus mencoret coret catatan. Tidak terpengaruh oleh keputusasaan anak baptisnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek...

"My Lord..?"

"Masuklah, Cissa.."

Narcissa memasuki perpustakaan dengan anggun. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan putranya yang menelungkupkan wajah diatas meja. Lady Malfoy itu menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengubah sebuah buku menjadi selimut tebal. Dengan hati-hati menyelimuti tubuh putranya yang tertidur.

"Ada apa, Cissa?"

Narcissa menoleh, memandang Tom lalu Severus disisinya. "Severus, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar..?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Severus mendongak lalu berdiri.

"Tentu. Kita bicara?"

Narcissa mengangguk, lalu sedikit membungkuk pada Tom sebelum memimpin jalan. Severus mengingatkan Tom untuk tidak menyentuh catatannya lalu berjalan mengikuti wanita itu.

"Jadi, ada apa Cissy?" Tanya Severus pelan saat mereka berada di dekat rumah kaca.

"Sev, bisakah kamu membuat ramuan penghilang glamour?"

"Ada apa?"

Lady Malfoy sedikit mengerutkan kening. Menatap gelisah lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Severus, memberikan secarik robekan perkamen.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Severus menerima perkamen dan membacanya. Hanya robekan, tulisannya terlihat malas dan asal. Terdiri dari tiga kata.

Emerald dalam glamour.

Ringkas dan terlihat acuh. Tapi Severus mengerti apa artinya. Harry berada di Inggris dan berselimut glamour. Untuk sesaat Severus menampilkan wajah speechless. Cukup curiga, siapa yang mengirim ini dan pastinya dekat dengan Harry. Luna tidak mungkin, Arlo? Lelaki itu bahkan belum terlihat batang hidungnya seminggu ini. Jadi siapa?

"Apa kau tau siapa pengirimnya, Cissy?"

Narcissa menggeleng, "Itu dikirin dengan pos burung hantu kementrian oleh Lucius. Dia menemukannya di saku jubah saat berjalan melewati jalanan muggle menuju kementrian. Sudah dicek, dan tidak ada jejak. Jadi kami pikir siapapun orang yang mengirim ini sangat kuat dan tidak main-main."

"Karena itu kau mau memintaku membuat ramuan penghilang glamour?"

"Ya. Cukup untuk disebarkan melalui udara."

Menimbang sejenak, Severus mengangguk.

"Akan kucoba."

"Terima kasih, Sev. Aku tau aku egois, tapi demi putraku.. Aku.."

"Aku tau, Cissy."

Angin membawa harum anggur dan bunga daisy jingga diudara, berputar melewati tubuh mereka dan menjauh pergi. Membawa kabar baik yang akan terlaksana tidak lama lagi.

Disisi lain, Harry yang tidak tau dia akan terungkap tak lama lagi, asik memakan ice cream dan memanjakan perutnya ditoko coklat dengan senang. Lupa akan bahaya.

Mata biru itu terbuka, wajahnya merenung untuk sesaat. Menatap kearah cermin yang merefleksikan dua sosok yang saling memandang. Suasananya cukup harmonis, sebelum kabut hitam menghilangkan bayangan mereka.

Dengan hum panjang, ia mengangkat tubuhnya lalu melihat bintang-bintang dan kartu tarot dimeja. Bintang-bintang menunjukkan cinta dan kartu dimeja menunjukkan penghalang.

"Gunakan waktumu dengan baik, Harry.." Gumannya lirih.

Coklat. Es krim. Permen. Teh bunga. Kue.

Harry tenggelam oleh makanan manis kesukaannya. Melompat-lompat dari pasar Hogsmeade menuju toko manisan dunia muggle dengan senang. Efek yang sudah ia tekan seminggu akhirnya keluar, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dalam waktu seminggu ini, empat hari akan Harry gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Sebelum akhirnya tiga hari berikutnya untuk menengok kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya Harry merasa bersalah, Luna sudah mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengirimnya melintasi negara menuju London. Tapi, Harry lebih suka berfoya dengan permen dan coklat lebih dulu dibanding menemui Draco.

Poor Draco.

Bruk..

"Oh, i'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Harry buru-buru membungkuk untuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang jatuh dibawahnya.

Sebuah tangan pucat dibalut jas mengkilat dan jam tangan mahal ditangkap oleh netra biru hasil glamour itu. Uh, oh. Bukan hal bagus. Apa Harry baru saja menabrak seorang yang penting?

Dengan hati-hati ia membereskan kertasnya. Untung saja barang bawaan miliknya tidak ikut terjatuh, kalau tidak. Seluruh kertas itu akan bernoda selai dan toping donat!

"Um, ini milik anda, sir. Maafkan aku karena--"

Harry tertegun saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, keringat dingin meluncur di sepanjang garis punggungnya. Dari seluruh manusia di London. Kenapa harus orang ini yang Harry tabrak?!

Orang itu mengambil kertas ditangan Harry dan memasukkannya kedalam map sebelum kembali menjepitnya diketiak. Mata abu-abu itu menatap tajam kearah Harry, rambut pirang panjang yang ia sampirkan kesamping sedikit bergeser saat orang itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Lucius sedikit terkejut sebelum kembali berwajah datar. Sesaat wajah pemuda didepannya terlihat seperti wajah Harry, menantunya. Melihat pemuda didepannya hanya menatap bodoh, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh. Maaf.. Maafkan saya karena tidak sopan.. Uh, kalau begitu saya permisi, sir. Sampai jumpa." Dengan cepat, Harry melewati tubuh Lucius dan menghilang kedalam kerumunan muggle. Lucius memandang kepergiannya dengan rumit, otaknya tiba-tiba memikirkan surat yang ia terima tadi pagi.

Jangan-jangan... Sial! Dia terlambat menyadarinya. Ia harus memberitahu Draco. Eh, istrinya dulu.

Sial...

Apa mereka mencari diwilayah muggle juga? Kenapa aku sampai melupakan kalau aku sedang dicari?! Aarrgghhh.. Bagaimana ini...

Pikiran Harry kacau. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, kepala hodie ia naikkan sampai menutupi rambutnya sempurna. Tangannya memeluk belanjaannya sementara bibirnya mengerucut, menggerutu sebal.

Tapi ia kan dalam glamour. Seharusnya dia tidak ketahuan kan.. Iya kan.. Uh, Harry pusing. Butuh minum manis!

Dengan begitu, secara alami pemuda kecil itu memasuki salah satu kafe dengan bau coklat dan kue yang menggoda. Memesan seloyang kue coklat dan segelas teh hangat.

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

Evan memutar matanya, mendengus mendengarkan umpatan dan teriakan sumpah serapah dari seorang Gellert Grindelwald. Didepan mereka Tom menopang dagu dengan tatapan datar. Sampai akhirnya telinganya menjadi panas.

"Cukup Gellert.. Suaramu mengganggu."

"Kau menyuruhku diam Tom? Orang ini! Kekasihku. Diculik. Didepan. Mataku. Olehnya!"

"Hei, itu bukan aku oke..?"

"Anakmu! Baik, tapi dia anakmu! Marganya masih Rosier!"

Menyenderkan tubuhnya, Tom menatap tak berminat pada argumen antara Evan dan Gellert. Dua minggu lalu Gellert menyerang Rosier Manor, membuat Evan terpaksa turun tangan. Bagaimanapun Evan bukan manusia seutuhnya, dan Gellert tidak sekuat kelihatannya, apalagi dengan kondisi yang sudah terkikis karena terlalu lama di Nurmegard membuat Evan mengalahkan Gellert dengan sengit.

Keesokan harinya, Gellert dilempar Evan kembali ke Riddle Manor. Membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikan Rosier Manor. Dan butuh waktu seminggu juga Tom merasakan sakit kepala akibat Gellert yang terus menantang kepala Rosier tersebut. Hukuman berlanjut degan Gellert mengurus semua hal berkaitan Dark Lord atas perintah Tom.

Mata merah menangkap bayangan kekasihnya dibalik jendela. Malas mengurusi cekcok EvanGell, Tom memunculkan dirinya didepan Severus yang sedang membawa keranjang berisi bahan ramuan.

"Mau membuat apa?"

Severus hampir saja melafalkan crucio kalau ia tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Tom.. Jangan muncul tiba-tiba." Ucap Severus datar.

Mengangkat bahu, Tom mengambil alih keranjang ditangan Severus. Severus kembali berjalan diikuti Tom.

"Cissy memintaku untuk membuat ramuan penghilang glamour."

"Untuk?"

"Harry di Inggris."

Tap...

Tom memutar tubuhnya menghadap Severus yang menatapnya datar.

"Sedang apa dia disini?"

Severus mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia kembali mengambil keranjang dari tangan Tom dan menghilang dalam portkey. Tom berbalik, kembali kedalam ruangan.

"Evan."

Evan yang memijat dahinya lelah menjawab malas, "Apa?"

"Anakmu di Inggris."

Apa?

Daniel di Inggris?

"Bocah itu disini?"

"Aquamenti."

Gellert mengumpat. Tubuhnya tersapu gelombang air saat sedang melompat. Evan yang berhasil menyingkirkan Gellert bergegas menuju pintu, tapi Gellert mantan Dark Lord. Tentu ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! Crucio!"

"Protego Maxima."

Sudut bibir Tom terangkat dalam seringai kejam. Diam-diam tertawa setan melihat kedua orang yang membuatnya sakit kepala saling melempar mantra hanya karena seseorang.

Kurasa... Aku akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Batin Tom puas, ia menonton dengan terhibur pertarungan antara Evan dan Gellert. Mengabaikan ruang kerjanya yang hancur.

Harry memutuskan untuk menginap di Godric Hollow selama seminggu. Lagipula ia sekalian akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya, juga neneknya. Walaupun harus membersihkan rumah ayah ibunya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Ini bukan lagi kapal pecah. Tapi kapal karam yang sudah mencapai puluhan tahun!" Desah Harry lelah. Ia menatap miris pada pemandangan didepannya.

Mengelus sekilas perutnya, Harry melambaikan tongkatnya. Cahaya hijau lembut berkeliling diseluruh ruangan. Dengan kondisinya saat ini, mustahil melakukan semuanya dengan cara manual.

Tidak sampai sejam, rumah tersebut terlihat seperti baru dan layak huni. Harry tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian mengelilingi rumah, mengecek setiap ruangan. Selesai semua, ia memilih tidur dikamar utama milik ayah dan ibunya dulu. Membersihkan tubuh lalu tidur, ia lelah.

Dibalik pohon besar, tepat menghadap jendela kamar yang perlahan meredup cahayanya. Sesosok bayangan tersenyum tipis sambil mengetukkan jarinya dibatang pohon.

Sementara itu, diaula kediaman megah Malfoy Manor. Kepala keluarga Malfoy tengah memijat dahinya lelah, dengan enggan meminum teh hangat buatan istrinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih bertahan didepanku, son.."

Draco bersidekap dan memandang cemberut pada ibunya yang sedang memijat bahu Lucius lembut. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Lucius.

"Jangan berbuat apapun."

"Hm.."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Kau harus.."

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan."

"Aku tau.."

"Mom! Aku serius.."

Narcissa memutar matanya mendengar nada rengek dalam suara putranya. Ia melambaikan tangan acuh, malas menanggapi sikap posesif akut milik Draco.

"Aku tau. Aku tidak akan menyentuhkan, oke.. Sekarang kembalilah, sudah larut."

Draco menyipitkan kelereng abu-abunya, menatap penuh perhatian pada wajah sungguh-sungguh ibunya dan wajah lelah ayahnya.

Puas. Draco berjalan mendekat, mencium pipi ibunya dan berguman selamat malam kemudian naik menuju kamarnya. Dari balik punggungnya, pasangan Malfoy itu saling melirik. Yang satu dengan pandangan jahil dan satu dengan pandangan datar. Lucius tidak akan ikut campur pada apapun tindakan Narcissa. Ia lelah dibordir dengan pertanyaan menjengkelkan dari putranya karena tidak sengaja berkata kepada istrinya bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan Harry disaat Draco baru melangkah masuk.

Keesokan paginya, Draco membuang semua sahabatnya dan berlari menuju jalan Hollington saat ia mendengar dari Dobby kalau Arlo sedang berada disana.

Karena kemarin malam ia sudah mendesak orang tuanya, kali ini ia ingin mengkonfirmasi jawaban terakurat dari satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membawanya kepada Harry.

"Harry.. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi.."

Pagi yang cerah. Arlo berjalan santai disepanjang jalan Hollington. Hari ini hari minggu, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai karena sebagian muggle akan memilik bergelung didalam kamar atau berkumpul bersama keluarga diwaktu libur yang langka dibanding berjalan diluar. Tangan kiri dimasukkan kedalam saku mantel dan tangan kanan memegang gelas kopi hangat. Kemeja hitam ditutupi sweater krim membalut tubuh atasnya, mantel putih panjang dan jeans hitam menambah pesona.

Aroma kopi, roti, dan manisnya bunga membuat penampilan wajah lelaki itu terlihat segar. Ia kemudian berhenti, memandang lama pada etalase hewan. Kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Tuan muda Malfoy, bukankah tidak baik mengikuti seseorang sambil mengendap-endap seperti itu.. Katakan saja apa maumu.." Ucap Arlo santai sambil membalikkan tubuh, menatap penuh humor pada sebuah pot tanaman besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Draco yang berjongkok di balik pot tanaman hanya bisa speechless. Bagaimana orang itu bisa menemukannya...?

Sekuat tenaga Arlo mempertahankan raut wajah santai walau dalam hati ia sudah tertawa iblis. Khukhu, satu orang masuk jebakan.

Disuatu tempat, seseorang tertentu merasakan perasaan puas tak tertahankan.

"Hmp.. Apa yang dilakukan Arlo kali ini.. Perasaan ini benar-benar menjengkelkanku!"

Suasana diantara keduanya begitu... Aneh. Setidaknya itu bagi Draco. Mereka berdua, ia dan Arlo sudah berjalan santai menyusuri Hollibgton dan pria disampingnya hanya melihat-lihat sambil meminum kopinya.

"Keluarga Black adalah keturunan penyihir hitam tertua selain Malfoy. Malfoy adalah turunan seekor Dragon suci. Sedangkan Black adalah anjing serigala, penjaga utama makhluk sihir. 800 tahun lalu, seorang Echidna terakhir menikahi seorang Black karena krisis yang dialami makhluk gelap akibat perang antar malaikat. Echidna adalah ibu para makhluk bertubuh ular, banyak anaknya yang tewas akibat perang. Ia lalu melakukan sebuah ritual dimana jika ada tiga putri yang terlahir imbang, garis keturunannya akan diwariskan kepada mereka."

Draco menatap bingung kearah Arlo yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya setelah hening 20 menit.

Apa maksudnya...??

Uhuk!!

Yah, chapter depan tamat yess.. Diriku dilanda sakit setelah selesai ujian.. :")


	23. END Chapter 21

Part sebelumnya :

"Keluarga Black adalah keturunan penyihir hitam tertua selain Malfoy. Malfoy adalah turunan seekor Dragon suci. Sedangkan Black adalah anjing serigala, penjaga utama makhluk sihir. 800 tahun lalu, seorang Echidna terakhir menikahi seorang Black karena krisis yang dialami makhluk gelap akibat perang antar malaikat. Echidna adalah ibu para makhluk bertubuh ular, banyak anaknya yang tewas akibat perang. Ia lalu melakukan sebuah ritual dimana jika ada tiga putri yang terlahir imbang, garis keturunannya akan diwariskan kepada mereka."

Draco menatap bingung kearah Arlo yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya setelah hening 20 menit.

Apa maksudnya...??

Arlo melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada tiga saudari yang lahir imbang. Mitos tentang keluarga Balck yang menikahi salah satu creature kuat terlupakan, hanya menjadi sejarah. Hingga seseorang dari rumah kedua melahirkan tiga anak perempuan berturut-turut. Satu-persatu, begitu mereka mencapai umur kedewasaan warisan darah, mereka bertiga mendapat warisan berbeda. Rumor tentang kisah tiga gorgon bersaudara muncul. Mereka dipandang istimewa tapi juga dijauhi."

Arlo menoleh, menatap Draco yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tau siapa tiga bersaudara itu?" Tanyanya sambil duduk dibangku taman. Tak terasa mereka mencapai ujung jalan Hollington dan sampai ditaman kecil.

Draco mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras. Gorgon itu... Yang seperti Pansy kan..? Atas manusia bawah ular..?

Arlo meluruskan kakinya santai. Ia tersenyum kecil, memandang langit. Menunggu dengan sabar apapun jawaban tuan muda Malfoy disebelahnya. Waktu mereka terbatas, ia harus cepat agar kembarannya tidak lagi terus merasa khawatir.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, membuat Arlo terkejut sesaat. Cukup lama anak itu berpikir.

"Tidak.. Mungkin.. Mom?"

Draco menoleh, menatap tak percaya pada senyum kecil diwajah Arlo.

"Tapi ibuku hanya dua bersaudara..."

Arlo menggeleng, menjatuhkan bom fipikiran Draco, "Mereka tiga bersaudara. Salah satu saudara ibumu diusir karena menikahi seorang muggle."

"Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, dan Andromeda Black.. Tiga saudari yangmendapat warisan The Gorgons. Echidna hanya mampu menjaga Gorgons karena batas kekuatannya, jiwanya benar-benar menghilang setelah ibumu lahir. Ibumu adalah Drakaina, yang lemah lembut dan licin. Bibimu Bella adalah Gorgon, yang kasar dan sensual. Bibi pertamamu Andromeda adalah Medusa, yang dikutuk Athena. Kecantikan Medusa membawa petaka, yang terus dibawa hingga mencapai bibimu. Tekanan dari Black dan masa lalu Medusa yang dibawa membuat Andromeda menghilang, dan kembali setelah menikahi seorang muggle. Diusir, dan tidak pernah ada yang tau kabarnya hingga sekarang. Kisahnya ditutup, namanya dicoret dari tapestry. "

Arlo menghela nafasnya, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Dia masih hidup. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ibumu tau.. Kakak perempuan yang disayanginya masih hidup disuatu tempat, penuh kesedihan dan memilih hidup terisolasi..?"

Draco diam. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ibunya terlihat cuek, tapi untuk keluarga dia akan maju paling depan. Karena itu yang dialami oleh Draco. Ia tau ibunya berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Harry, karena itu Draco menemui pria ini.

"Apa syaratnya.." Tanya Draco menuai senyum misterius dari lelaki dihadapannya.

Arlo puas, seperti yang diharapkan.

"Kekuatan seorang Dragon sudah sangat besar, ditambah seorang Gorgon. Kekuatan itu akan menghancurkanmu jika tidak kau kendalikan."

"Aku akan mengajarimu sebagai gantinya. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang Sage untuk membawa kembali Harry. Sebagai tambahan informasi, Harry adalah seorang master Mage tingkat tiga. Kekuatannya jauh diatasmu."

Penjelasan Arlo membuat Draco terkejut. Harry adalah seorang Mage?! Bagaimana mungkin, sebesar apa kekuatannya..

"Castelobruxo..." Guman Draco lirih.

"Yap. Di sana ia melatih kemampuan Mage nya.. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Mendengar kekasihnya sendiri jauh diatasnya membuat tekad berbayang dimata abu-abu itu. Draco harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat, atau Harry akan terus semakin jauh.

"Deal."

Mereka berjabat tangan.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos lagi, Harry!

Pandora

A Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling

Pandora belong to Racquel

BL, Typo(s), Dark but not evil

Dragon!Sage!Draco x Dark!Moon Elves!Sub!Harry

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

slight Luna Lovegood x OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoying :)

"Ivory..."

"Aku tau, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memarahimu, Luna. Aku hanya tidak berharap kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu dibelakangku..."

"Maaf..."

"Lupakan. Masih ada dua hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampai jumpa."

Luna menatap sendu kearah cermin besar, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang kusam kriting yang duduk bersimpuh disebelah jendela besar.

"Hai.."

Eh?

Luna mendongak, melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka. Turun, dan matanya berhadapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna darah yang menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Luna heran, entah kenapa ia tidak terkejut ada seseorang yang bisa memasuki kamarnya.

Oh tunggu, ia sedang di Villa Lovegood. Pantas ada yang bisa masuk.

"Aku..." Pria itu diam, menggantung kata-katanya.

Mereka berdua hanya saling memandang. Luna duduk tenang diatas karpet bulu menghadap jendela, dan pria itu berjongkok didepan jendela menatap kearahnya.

Ting!

Suara lonceng seolah menyadarkan pria itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang, memandang langit malam sesaat lalu kembali memandang wajah sendu Luna.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Luna.. Makan malam siap.."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia berdiri, merapikan kemeja hitamnya tanpa memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Makan dengan baik. Sampai jumpa lain kali.."

Eh?

Luna berkedip bingung. Menatap bisu saat punggung pria itu menghilang dibalik gelap malam.

Tok.. Tok..

"Luna, kau mendengarku?"

Luna berbalik, bangkit dan merapikan gaun putihnya.

"Yes, father.."

Kirke memandang anaknya dengan tenang, "Jadi, kau lepas tangan?"

Ivory menyisir rambut peraknya malas, ia membentangkan kaki jenjangnya keatas bantal lembut.

"Biarkan saja. Arlo sudah mengatur semuanya, aku lebih tertarik menonton.."

"Kudengar, 'dia' keluar."

"Yah, biarkan saja. Bebanku hilang satu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Grindelwald itu?"

"Biarkan saja.. Nanti juga kekasihnya dikembalikan."

Twitch!

Brak!!

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab hanya dengan, biarkan saja! Yang memulai kan kamu!"

Ivory memutar matanya, malas dengan sikap berlebihan dari ibu asuhnya itu.

"Mengertilah.. Aku hanya membantu, lagipula mereka terlalu lambat. Dan aku lelah untuk mengatur semuanya.. Biarkan mereka berjalan mengubah takdir mereka.."

Kirke menghela nafas, untuk kali ini ia membenci sikap acuh putrinya.

"Baik. Lakukan sesukamu. Pertama putraku yang sulit diatur, sekarang putriku. Baik, aku akan meninggalkan kalian sendiri." Gerutu Kirke sambil meminum tehnya. Didepannya, Ivory hanya terkekeh kecil. Menang tanpa banyak usaha.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka, Draco memfokuskan dirinya pada pelatihan kejam dibawah pengawasan sadis Arlo. Lelaki itu tidak segan melemparkan kutukan cruciatus padanya jika ia melakukan kesalahan tak peduli sekecil apapun.

Halaman belakang Malfoy Manor menjadi tempat latihan mereka. Terkadang lawan duelnya adalah Tom atau demon peliharaan Arlo. Yang membuat Draco jengkel setengah mati karena ia bahkan kalah dengan satu serangan seorang demon tua!

Seperti hari ini, Draco harus kembali menggretakkan giginya saat ia dipukul mundul oleh seorang demon kecil, bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya!

Tak jauh dari arena latihan, Narcissa duduk minum teh dengan anggun ditemani Arlo yang mengawasi duel dengan mata setajam elang. Tongkatnya dimainkan dijari, siap melancarkan kutukan jika Draco salah mengambil langkah.

"Kapan saudarimu kembali?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya besok, Mrs." Jawab Arlo ramah.

Narcissa mengangguk dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana yang dijawab ramah oleh Arlo. Mereka berbincang hangat sampai teriakan putus asa Draco terdengar membelah hutan.

Draco mendumel, menggosok tengkuk dan bahunya yang masih terasa pegal.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti." Kekeh Arlo.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai dikawasan muggle. Beberapa hari mengenal Arlo membuat Draco ikut mengembangkan kebiasaan berjalan-jalan diantara para muggle. Bukan apa-apa, ia sedang malas diganggu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Besok libur, karena Ivory akan pulang. Aku harus menjemput Luna di Perancis."

Draco mengangguk paham. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang ringan, mengacuhkan bisik-bisik pejalan kaki yang menunjuk kearah mereka. Tampilan dingin Draco dan tampilan malas Arlo menarik banyak perhatian, tampan dan penuh aura menindas.

Arlo memperhatikan sekitar, mencari-cari. Disebelahnya Draco hanya diam, terbiasa. Lelaki itu mencari kafe dengan aroma kopi yang pas untuknya. Menemukannya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan.

"Hei, aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Huh?

Draco mengerenyit, menoleh untuk melihat cengiran konyol Arlo.

"Apa?"

Mereka berhenti, cengiran Arlo semakin lebar. Tubuh Draco diputar balik, menghadap etalase sebuah toko buku. Mata abu-abu itu memandang penuh tanya pada Arlo.

"Lihatlah kedepan, dia milikmu bukan?" Sepasang mata abu-abu itu akhirnya menoleh. Memerangkap sepasang emerald dalam jeratan tak berdasar.

Hijau dan abu-abu bertemu. Dibalik kaca etalase, Harry memandang kosong seorang lelaki bermata abu-abu, bibirnya bergetar saat mengucap sebuah nama.

"Draco..."

Sedangkan diluar kaca etalase, Draco seolah dunianya terpusat pada sepasang emerald itu. Tatapan mereka terkunci, monster didalam hatinya menggeliat, meraung.

Bibirnya tanpa sadar melengkung, menampilkan seringai.

"Harry..."

Yosh!! Akhirnya end.. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

Aaah, maaf lama.. Diriku keasikan tl-novel, menghadapi ujian, dan jatuh sakit. Wehehehe.. Makasih banyak buat yang terus ikutin ni cerita gaje. Emang ga panjang sih, tapi ini udah lima kali perombakan alur v_v

Panjang bat lika-liku nulisnya. Makasih buat mamahku @Dark_Veela coz uda ngasih info tentang dewa dewi n creatures..

Setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan, alurnya diriku ubah. Sedikit doang kok.. Sisanya masukin ke buku dua...

Siapa yang penasaran siapa pria yang datang pada Luna? Gimana perkembangan Luna n Arlo? Kisah sikembar n Ivory? Gimana akhir dari Drarry?

Cus liat book 2, Illúsion

Sekali lagi MAKASIH SEMUANYA ヾ(〃)ﾉ


End file.
